Once In A Blue Moon
by Tskuyomi Konata
Summary: Usagi lives in a world where mythical creatures live hidden from the humans.What happens when both worlds must join forces to defeat a dangerous enemy? I linked the chapters together, but its the same story. Rated T just in case. I do not own Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic ever! Please be nice . **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! I'm just a fan writing this story ****J**

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Chapter 1: The Great escape**

It seemed like forever since Tsukino Usagi started running trying to escape her pursuers.

She wasn't really sure if they were following her but she wasn't going to stop and find out.

Her once pure white fur was now stained with blood and her once lively light blue eyes now showed fear and exhaustion.

She was panting heavily as she ran through the dark forest. Tripping every now and then but never stopping.

She was afraid to stop not only because someone might be chasing her but because she was afraid to stop and look back at the destruction that had been caused to her once peaceful kingdom.

As the princess she felt useless as she ran away. Her thoughts drifted back to just a few hours before.

**Flashback**

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and Usagi was taking one of her rare walks in town. It was bustling with strange creatures that included: werewolves, sprites ,fairies and other various creatures.

This was no surprise to Usagi for she too was a werewolf.

The kingdom consisted of only mythical creatures and no humans. The kingdom was hidden from the humans for obvious reasons.

Usagi was walking looking at all the window displays of shops.

On her shoulder was her trusty dragon companion "Gwendolyn" or "Gwen" for short.

A small green scaled dragon no bigger than a regular sized cat with deep red eyes. Gwen served as her guardian whenever she left the castle.

Usagi was a shy quiet girl. This was mostly due to the fact that she stayed in the castle most of the time.

She didn't really have any close friend either aside from Gwen who she talked to a lot.

She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair tied up in 2 odangos.

She was about 13 years old and very beautiful. As she walked down the street and admired the different clothes in the shops there was a sudden explosion. All the creatures began to scream and panic.

Usagi just stood there frozen in place trying to decipher what had just happened. Suddenly she felt something tug her shoulder. It was Gwen. "What was that?" she yelled at Gwen.

"I don't know and don't want to stay here and find out. We have to run to the castle and find out what's going on." Gwen quickly yelled back.

Usagi gave a quick nod and began to run back to the castle. When they arrived they saw all the guards and maids running and scrambling to get out. It was no better than the towns people . Usagi suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. She turned and saw a familiar face. It was Motoki , one of the guards and a family friend. He was like Usagi's older brother.

"Motoki-onii-san !" she yelped.

" Thank god your ok Usagi- chan. I was getting worried. No time to talk right now we have to escape into the forest." he quickly grabbed her arm and began to run.

"what's going on onii-san?" She questioned him as they ran.

"The kingdom is under attack and the king ordered me to help you escape." he replied.

"Who is attacking us?" Usagi asked.

"Apparently some humans and creatures from the town teamed up and are attacking but I don't know why or what they are after," he answered.

As they ran through the panicking crowd something leapt out from an alley and stopped them. It was another werewolf with black blood stained fur and eyes as dark as his fur. Motoki, Usagi, and Gwen stopped in their tracks. All of them knew this wasn't good.

"When I count to 3 Usagi you have to turn into wolf and run and whatever you do don't look back. Gwen and I will take care of this guy." he whispered to Usagi.

" But where do I go? I don't want to abandon you two." she whispered back.

"Just run for as long as you can and don't worry we'll catch up later". Usagi gave a quick nod still doubtful about the plan and with that Motoki started.

"1...2... 3!" Motoki and Usagi transformed while Gwen threw a fire ball at the opposing werewolf.

The dark furred wolf jumped and dodged and sensing the princess trying to escape he quickly ran towards her and began snapping at her trying to grab any flesh with his fang. Usagi tried her best to dodge but the wolf bit into her right hind leg causing her to fall hard to the ground. Before Usagi had a chance to get up the wolf bit into her abdominal area to which Usagi responded with a yelp of pain. Usagi was now bleeding badly and she started panicking, but Motoki and Gwen stepped into action. Gwen hurled another fireball at the wolf hitting him dead on and throwing him to the ground. Then before he had a chance to get up Motoki pounced on him and began biting and clawing at him.

"Go now!" Usagi heard Gwen yell.

"But-!" Usagi tried to argue.

"NOW!" Gwen yelled once more.

With this Usagi got up as fast as she could despite her wounds and began to run. Never once turning back to see what was left of her beloved kingdom.

**End of flashback**

By now Usagi had ran for hours. She had no idea where she was, she was exhausted and starving. She was weak from blood loss and couldn't run any longer. She stopped and fell to the floor exhausted. She felt the darkness starting to pull her in. She thought back to her kingdom with sadness , she looked up to the moon and gave a heart wrenching howl before she let darkness claim her. She passed out and with the last of her strength, she turned back into a human. Not knowing of the events that were to come.

Near the edge of the forest 4 girls around the age of 15, sat in the gardens talking about things going on with the human kingdom. They sat in a small circle. One girl had short blue hair and dark blue eyes.

The girl was called Mizuino Ami. She was happily reading a book that seemed to have an endless number of pages. Next to her sat a raven haired girl with violet eyes. Her name was Rei Hino.

She seemed to be deep in thought staring into space. Then came the next girl with long blonde hair and in it was a bright red bow. She had crystal blue eyes and her name was Aino Minako . She was fiddling with her hair while looking at herself in her compact mirror.

Last but not least was a tall brunette with her hair tied in a pony tail and dark green eyes. Her name was Kino Makoto. She was staring at the clouds and spacing out much like Rei was.

Rei was the kings younger sister so she knew almost everything that went on in the kingdom. She told the girls everything. Rei was married to Jadeite , one of the 4 leading generals of the kingdom. Ami was engaged to Zoisite, Minako was married to Kunzite , and Makoto was engaged to Nephrite. Recent events foretold a war was about to begin.

The kingdom had been attacked a few days before but no one knew by who. This worried everyone especially king Mamoru. After a while the girls began a conversation. The girls sat talking about the attack.

"Hey you guys what do you think about the recent attacks?" Minako asked the girls as she closed her compact mirror.

"Not really sure what to think about them. All I know is that we better be prepared in case war breaks out. Its not going to be pretty. Mamoru is on edge about the whole thing too," answered Rei.

"I would be too. An unknown enemy is attacking and weird rumors are spreading too," said Makoto.

"Weird rumors?" Ami inquired. "Oh yeah ! I heard about those too," Minako quickly interrupted. Mina loved her gossip so she knew about almost every rumor.

" People are saying that the enemy uses magic and stuff," she continued. "Magic! Yeah right!" Rei exclaimed.

"well yeah I heard one of the survivors said he saw a man change into a wolf in front of him." Minako answered.

"Like a werewolf?" Ami who was now interested asked.

Even though she didn't believe in mythical creatures. None of them did for that matter.

"Yeah exactly. I don't really think its true though. What do you think?" Minako asked.

" Well rumors are just rumors you shouldn't believe them," Makoto added not believing any of it either.

The other three nodded quietly quickly discarding the any ideas of mythical creatures existing.

"Well anyone care to join me on a walk into the forest?" Rei asked the others.

The girls stood up dusted off their dresses and went on their way. It was a beautiful day out it was around 10:00 in the morning and the sun was high up in the sky. As the girls walked they continued to talk about random topics. Rei was about to comment about something Minako said but stopped when she noticed what seemed to be paw prints.

The thing that really caught her attention was that there what seemed to be blood stains on them. The other girls noticed as well and fell silent. There were no wolves living near there so it was very strange to see paw prints. The girls followed the prints to the source and were shocked when they saw where they led. There lying on the ground was a blonde haired girl unmoving and covered in blood.

The first to go close was Rei. She got close enough and took the girls arm to check for a pulse. She found one but it was faint. She gave a sigh relieved that girl was alive. She was surprised at the wounds on the girl's leg near her ankles as well as her stomach. The other girls were now close enough to see the wounds as well.

Worrying about the girl they decided to take her to the castle and take care of her injuries. Makoto being the strongest lifted the girl easily and began walking towards the castle. The blood stained paw prints long forgotten.

On the way back to the castle there seemed to be an uncomfortable silence. Well it was to be expected.

The silence was broken by no other than Mina: " So what should we tell everyone when we get back?"

" That's a good question but we'll figure something out," Rei responded

" Well I guess. Wait 'til the guys get a load of this. They come back from their trip today don't they?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Ami responded this time.

" Well it'll work out some how," Makoto commented.

The rest of the way back went smoothly. Luckily they were able to get into an empty castle room without anyone seeing them.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I kind of joined the chapters together to not make it seem so long, but it's the same story. So Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 2: Mysteries**

Darkness as far as the eye could see. Usagi was wandering through this darkness all alone. It was a cold and lonely place. Usagi began to wonder if she was dead and worried that she would wander through this cold darkness forever. Unbearable sadness washed over her and she began to weep. Then in the darkness there was what seemed to be a light. It was the only source of warmth in the endless darkness. Usagi ran towards it and wrapped her arms around it never wanting to let go. She stayed like this till the darkness once again took her.

* * *

"Gently lay her over here," Ami instructed Makoto. 

Makoto gently placed the girl on soft the king sized. The room they had entered was very large and painted a dark blue, which was King Mamoru's favorite color. There were many beautiful paintings on the walls and bouquets of flowers decorated the room. On the other side of the room was a large door that lead to the balcony. From the balcony one had a perfect view of the rose garden below. Ami carefully examined the sleeping blonde and found two puncture wounds. One on her right leg and another near her stomach. 

"What's the diagnostic oh great doctor Ami?" Minako said jokingly. 

Ami gave her a quick glare and proceeded to say :"Nothing too serious aside from the blood loss and two punctures wounds that seem to be bite marks from some type of animal. The rest are just a few cuts and bruises."

"That's good and all but what could have attacked her? There are no dangerous animals around here so isn't it kind of weird ?" Makoto said. 

"Yes it is very strange but we can ask her in person when she wakes up. I will go bring my medical supplies to take care of the wounds." With that Ami left to go get the supplies. 

The 3 girls stayed in the room watching the mysterious girl sleep. They were all curious about who the girl was and where she came from. The three girls were momentarily lost in their thoughts when they heard an almost inaudible whimper come from the sleeping blonde girl. All attention was turned to her. The girl now had trails of tears falling from her eyes. The three girls looked at each other each a bit worried about the tears that were silently falling from the girls eyes. Minako looked at the girl once more and began moving towards the bed. Quietly , Minako sat at the edge of the bed next to the crying girl and wiped the tears off the girls cheeks. Once Minako touched her cheek the girl suddenly reached out and grabbed Minako by the waist wrapping her small skinny arms around her. Minako gasped in surprise struggling to get out, but the more she struggled the tighter it got. Rei and Makoto giggled at the struggling girl. 

" She seems to like you," Rei said still giggling. 

Minako glared at both girls before saying: "Very funny Rei. She's strong for someone so small," 

Minako by now gave sigh of defeat deciding to stay put until the girl let go. 

"Awww come on I think its adorable," Makoto added. 

" What happened here?" Ami asked as she walked in with a box of supplies. 

" The girl seems to have taken a liking to Minako," Makoto replied. 

Ami just laughed and started treating the girls wounds while she was still holding Minako tightly snuggling a bit into her stomach. Ami had finished in about 30 minutes time. 

" Now who's going to stay and wait for her to wake up?" Ami asked already knowing who it was.

All eyes turned to Minako. 

" Eh!!?? Why me??!!! The guys are coming back from they trip today and I want to say hi to Kunzite," protested Minako. 

" Well she obviously seems to like you and doesn't plan on letting you go. Don't worry we'll tell the guys about what happened, " Makoto replied. 

" But what do I do if she wakes up and tries to run or something?" 

"Just call us and don't worry she wont be going anywhere with that leg" Ami said as they walked out of the room leaving Minako with the sleeping girl. Minako sighed and looked at her captor . 

" You owe me for this.'' Minako said as she decided to take a small nap herself.

* * *

"Open the gate! The king and generals are returning!"

The gates slowly began to open. Lines of soldiers stood and saluted the ones returning. Riding on beautiful white stallions were the four generals. The first to come in was Jadeite. He had short blond hair and dark green eyes. He was married to princess Rei. The second was Nephrite with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was engaged to Makoto. Third was Zoisite with long golden hair that was darker than Jadeites and green eyes. He was engaged to Ami. Then came the fourth and final general Kunzite with long white hair and silver eyes. He was married to Minako. Last to come in through the gates was the king himself. He had short ebony black hair and deep blue eyes. He was very handsome but was currently unattached. The soldiers bowed as they rode past . When they arrived at the entrance of the castle they saw the girls eagerly awaiting them. Rei practically tackled Jadeite to the floor. While Ami calmly walked over to Zoisite and kissed her husband-to-be. Makoto was not as calm as Amy but not as violent as Rei. She quickly walked and jumped into Nephrites arms. 

Once Rei was finished with Jadeite she went to greet her brother :" Hey , long time no see Mamoru. How was your trip to the town?"

" Its good to see you too. Well the damage from the attack was pretty bad. Many houses were destroyed and families were left without homes," Mamoru replied

"Any idea who did it?" Rei asked

"Not a single clue. Any thing happen while I was gone?'' Mamoru asked back.

Before Rei could answer Kunzite interrupted : " Hey where's Mina? She would have usually been the first one here."

Now all the girls were standing together away from their lover's and king.

"Well that's what we wanted to tell you about." Rei said

"Is something wrong with Mina?'' Kunzite asked worry evident in his voice.

"Heavens no Mina is alright she is just busy with something and couldn't make it," Ami quickly replied

"Busy with what? Is it more important than coming to welcome me from a long trip?" Kunzite asked

" Well kind of. You see we were on a walk in the forest and came upon a girl lying in on the floor unconscious with a few wounds. So we decided to bring her in to take care of her and when Mina got close to her she grabbed in her sleep and wouldn't let go so Mina had to stay and wait for her to let go," Makoto replied slightly out of breath.

"…… and Mina is there right now… looking after the girl?" Kunzite asked by now very confused and no better then the other four men.

" Yes…." The girls said in Unison.

" Well can you take us to see this mysterious girl who has captured my Mina?" Kunzite asked

"She is probably still asleep, but you can see her when she wakes up and after you take off that heavy armor and take a bath, " Rei Replied

The men now noticed their dirty appearance and agreed to make themselves more presentable before meeting their guest. All five men left to their rooms while the girls headed back to check on Mina. Suddenly a blur ran past them. The girl's stood there for a brief moment until Ami asked: " Did you girls see that or did I just imagine that blur?" 

" I saw it too. What the heck was that?!" Rei asked. 

"I don't know but it sure was fast." Makoto replied. 

"Wait!'' they heard someone yell and identified the voice as Mina's.

Mina seemed to be running and screaming after the blur. She noticed the girls standing all with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"What the happened Mina? Aren't you supposed to be with the girl." Ami asked.

" I was until she woke up and ran out the door. I thought you said she wouldn't run off." Mina said in an irritated voice.

"I honestly didn't think she would be able to." Ami said in her defense.

" Calm down you guys we have to catch her before she hurts herself again." Makoto interrupted

"Right we better hurry" and with that the girls began their chase. 

* * *

As Usagi ran away for what seemed to be the millionth time, she began to wonder if she would have to spend the rest of her life running away from someone. She was running and could feel the piercing pain with each step she took. It was no surprise since she still hadn't fully recovered from the attack, but she tried her best to ignore it and think about what she would do next. She had woken up in an unknown place that seemed to be a human castle. In her kingdom it was a crime to have any contact with humans so going to a human castle was definitely out of the question. She thought about the consequences of her actions. Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps not to far behind. She turned her head to look back and saw the blonde girl that she had found herself holding tightly when she woke up now joined by three other girls that Usagi had never seen before.

**Flashback**

Darkness still surrounded Usagi as she tightly held on to the only source of warmth. Suddenly the light she was clinging to began to grow. Engulfing her as the darkness was replaced by light.

Mina had just woken up from her short nap and her thoughts were now on her husband Kunzite. She was wondering if he had arrived yet when she felt the girl that was grabbing her stir. Mina saw the girls eyes slowly flutter open and she saw her pretty light blue eyes that were just a bit darker than her own.

" Hello there are you finally awake?" Mina asked softly. 

The small girl just rubbed her eyes sleepily and finally released Mina from her iron grip. Mina saw the girl's eyes grow wide as she realized where she was. The girl lifted herself up wincing at the pain she felt near her stomach.

"Careful you shouldn't move around too much,'' She told her.

Usagi didn't answer but instead kept looking at the room panic and confusion evident on her face. Then the girl wide eyes fell on Mina. Mina tried to guess what the girl was thinking but couldn't come up with any thing. The small girl seemed closed to tears as she looked at Mina and then without warning she quickly jumped off the oversized bed and out the door. Mina quickly reacted and began running after her.

**End Of Flashback**

"Wait up!! Don't run away we're not going to hurt you!" the blonde yelled.

Despite what she heard the girl say, Usagi quickened her pace now entering the forest where the girls had found her. 'One human chasing me was bad enough but now there are four!? This couldn't get any worse' Usagi thought.

"Man that little girl is fast," Makoto managed to say to the others.

" She shouldn't be able to run like that with her injuries," Ami said turning to science and logics for everything.

"Well, she is so we better hurry up ," Rei said, still completely focused on the young girl that was running from them.

" Hey look I think she's slowing down," Mina yelled.

The others also saw the girl slow down and they quickened their pace. Though the girl was still running the others were quickly catching up. The small blonde didn't seem to notice that she was running towards a dead end.

"Okay Makoto you go to the left, Rei to the right and Ami and I will corner her from the back." Mina swiftly instructed as she notice that the girl was running to a dead end. 

Makoto and Rei got into place as they got closer to the girl.

' Awww great I'm slowing down. At this rate they'll catch me. Ahh! My leg is killing me and where the heck am I going!? There's a dead end up ahead. I'm a goner.' Usagi thought.

Usagi noticed the girls now closing in on her as she reached the dead end. She was now cornered between a mountain of rocks that was about 3 miles high and four girl that were slowly closing in on her . She backed up as far a she could against the mountain of rocks watching each girl carefully trying to think of a way to escape once more.

" Okay we got her now" Mina whispered to Ami as they cornered the girl who was backed up into the rocks. 

They were getting closer now and were ready to grab the elusive girl when the Usagi suddenly sprinted forward.

" Makoto grab her before she gets away," Rei ordered.

Makoto quickly caught up to Usagi and wrapped her strong arms around her . Usagi struggled in Makoto's arms but couldn't get free and she noticed the other three girls were now coming closer. Not knowing what to do Usagi began to panic. Then Usagi opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on Makoto's arm.

"YEOWCH!!!" Makoto yelled in pain "She's biting me!!!" She said as she shook her arm, trying to get Usagi to let go. 

" Calm down Makoto. You might hurt her," Ami said

" Her ? What about me she's chomping down hard," She yelled back.

" Just calm down your scaring her," Rei ordered. 

Makoto stopped shaking her arm and the girls got close enough to see the blonde in Makoto's arm had her eyes clouded with tears and fear etched across her face and they began to think of what to do next now that they had captured they're elusive bunny.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 3: Introductions**

"Okay could you guys like hurry up and get her to stop biting me?" Makoto said impatiently with the Usagi still biting hard into her arm.

" Awww . Come on Makoto _I think its adorable_," Mina said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"_Hahahah. _Very funny Mina," Makoto stated sarcastically as well.

" Stop it you two!" Rei demanded in aloud voices

Usagi flinched at Rei's loud voice.

" Okay let me give it a try," Ami said walking towards Usagi and Makoto. Ami knelt down in front of Usagi and made eye contact.

" Hello there," Ami said casually to Usagi who in response bit harder into Makoto's arm.

" I don't think its working," Makoto said as she felt Usagi bite harder.

Usagi tried her best to glare at Ami and she seemed to have notice the small glare but decided to ignored it.

" I'm Mizuino Ami and its nice to meet you,'' Usagi didn't respond and kept glaring at the girl she now knew was Ami.

" The girl your biting is named Kino Makoto" Ami kept going. Usagi moved her eyes to see the girl she was biting and made note of her name.

Ami was happy she at least got the girl to look at Makoto which meant she Understood their language.

Ami continued, "The other blonde over there is Aino Minako and the girl with black hair is Hino Rei."

Rei and Mina smiled at the girl when their name was mentioned. Usagi noted their names as well, looking at them but never loosing her grip on Makoto's arm.

" Now that you know who we are do you mind telling us your name?" Ami politely asked Usagi.

Usagi thought for a moment whether she should tell them her name or not but quickly decided against it. She had already broken about every law from her kingdom and didn't want to get into more trouble. Usagi shook her head still with Makoto's arm in her jaw.

" Aww come on its not like we'll eat you or anything just because you told us your name. If you just let go of Makoto and tell us your name we can settle this like civilized people please," Minako pleaded with the girl who could easily pass as her twin.

Usagi thought about it again but wasn't sure how to talk to others. She never talked to anyone outside of the castle and didn't even talk to her own father that much. She only talked to Gwen and Usagi was very shy and quiet. She came to the decision of telling them her name.

" So could you please let go of Makoto and tell us your name pretty please with cherries on top," Mina continued.

Finally Usagi nodded yes. She reluctantly released Makoto's arm from her iron jaw. Makoto sighed, relieved that the girl finally let go. Usagi now stood in front of them and the girl's could finally get a good look at her. She looked almost exactly like Mina except for her eyes that were darker than Mina's and her hair held up on her head by two odangos.

" Thank you for letting go, but can you finally tell us your name?" Makoto asked as she rubbed her arm in the place that Usagi had bitten her.

Usagi took a deep breath and said a little higher than a whisper: "My name is …."

She paused: fidgeting a bit and thinking whether it really was a good Idea to tell them her name.

" Don't be so shy. Like Mina said we aren't going to eat you." Rei said; noticing that the girl was nervous.

" My name is Tsukino Usagi." She was finally able to say and gave a slight bow.

" See that wasn't so hard now was?" Mina said, she was happy that she finally found out the name of the elusive bunny.

" Well its nice to meet you Usagi-chan; can we call you that?" Ami asked holding up her hand for Usagi to shake.

Usagi's face brightened up when Ami asked if she could call her "Usagi-chan". Back in the kingdom everyone called her "Princess" or "Hime-sama". Very few people called her by her first name or last name for that matter. Usagi nodded shyly and shook Ami's hand.

" Yay! Finally we can rest. I'm tired from all that running. I don't know how I was able to run for so long; in a dress and heels no less." Mina yelled and fell to ground.

Usagi was startled with the sudden outburst and fell back against Makoto. Usagi looked up at Makoto and met with her deep green eyes. Makoto smiled down at Usagi and helped her stand upright. Usagi notice the bite marks on Makoto's arm that she had made. Usagi turned to face Makoto.

"I'm sorry for biting you Kino-san. I was startled and didn't know what else to do so… I'm sorry," Usagi said as sincerely as she could.

" Oh don't worry about it . I'm pretty strong so its not a big deal and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. Oh and don't be so formal either. It makes people sound like a bunch of stiffs."

"Okay…. Makoto….-chan?" Usagi questioned more than replied as she blushed a bit.

Makoto saw Usagi shy away a little and blush. She smiled at Usagi and how cute she looked.

"There you see that's much better."

Usagi gave Makoto a small smile.

" Oh yea Usagi-chan Mamoru and the others want to meet you."

"Mamoru….?Others…? What….others? Who's.. Mamoru..?" Usagi asked

"You've never heard of the king!?" Ami asked in surprise

Usagi shook her head. Of course she didn't know the king of the human kingdom why would she know that. Usagi shook her head.

"Okay every single person in the kingdom knows who he is how do you not know who he is?" Mina asked a bit shocked

"Mina calm down. Usagi-chan could you tell us where you came from? We found you in the forest and are curious about you," Ami said turning in Usagi's direction.

Usagi thought for a moment and thought back to her kingdom. She felt sadness and guilt for leaving all her people behind. Usagi thought about it and came up with an answer.

Usagi raised her hand and pointed her finger towards the deeper forest. The other girls sweat dropped at how she had answered Ami question.

"Could you be a little more specific. What town are you from?" Ami said after she had regained her composure.

Now Usagi was in trouble. She forgot what her kingdoms name was. What kind of princess _was_ she? Forgetting the name of the place she was supposed to rule in the future. Usagi tried to remember but nothing came to mind . The girls watched as Usagi held her head trying to remember the name , she couldn't think of anything.

"Usagi-chan did you by any chance forget the name of the town?" Ami asked.

Usagi looked at Ami with a helpless look on her face and nodded.

"I swear I know it but I just…forgot."

"Its ok I guess…, but you do at least know how to get there right?'' Rei asked hoping for Usagi would say yes.

Usagi looked around her and at the forest and said "Well… I'm afraid that I have no idea how to get back home."

"What!? Then why did you point at the forest?" The girl's yelled in unison.

"I was just taking a wild guess?…" Usagi responded .

The girl's sighed.

"Ok last question and I really hope you can answer it. Can you… tell us why you were unconscious and hurt when we found you?" Everyone crossed their fingers and waited for Usagi to answer.

Usagi was thinking about what to tell them. Of course she remembered what happened, but wasn't going to tell them that she was attacked by a werewolf. When she got her story straight she spoke: " Well I was taking a walk in the forest when a wild wolf came out of nowhere and attacked me. I was able to get away and started running away and before I knew it I was lost and I passed out."

Usagi hoped they would buy her story. She looked up at them and waited for them to respond. All four girl looked at each other convinced that what Usagi had told them was true and they didn't really had a reason to doubt her. Mina looked at Usagi and jumped at her , bringing Usagi into a big hug.

"Poor little bunny that must have been horrible , but don't worry big sister Mina has got you." She said as she petted Usagi's head

"Uh… Mina I don't think she can breath" Rei commented.

Mina looked down at Usagi and notice her face turning slightly blue. "woops sorry," Mina said and released the girl.

"Well now that its settled shall we go back to the castle?" Makoto asked to no one in particular. Everyone nodded and started on their way when Ami finally remembered and turned to Usagi.

" Oh yes I just remembered, but is your leg alright? We ran awfully far so it must hurt by now."

Now that she mentioned it Usagi felt pain in her right leg. She looked down and saw that it was terribly swollen.

"Here climb on my back and I'll carry you back to the castle." Makoto offered.

"n-n-no thanks.'' she managed to reply.

"Oh come on don't be so shy. Its faster this way." Makoto tried to convince her.

"Okay…then I guess." Usagi got on Makoto's back and they started off back to the castle. Usagi was tired from running so long and slowly drifted off to sleep on Makoto's back until they arrived at the castle once more.

* * *

"Where are those girl's ? We changed and took a bath and everything. Now their gone without telling us anything and Mina didn't even bother saying anything," Kunzite went on like this ever since the guys found out from a castle maid that the girl's had run off chasing after a mysterious girl; they assumed was the girl they were waiting to meet. Now the four generals and the king stood there waiting for them to return.

"Calm down Kunz they'll come back soon enough" Zoisite reassured.

"Aww he's just in a bad mood because lady Mina decided it was more important to look after the girl than greet her beloved husband." Jadeite teased.

"Put a sock in it Jade and don't call me Kunz."

" Stop fighting you guys. You're embarrassing your selves." Nephrite joined in the conversation. At this they all ceased the arguing.

" You're awfully quiet your highness. What's eating you?" Jade asked Mamoru.

"I'm still thinking about the recent attacks and how the girl that was found could be a spy."

" A spy? It's not very likely but it is possible I suppose." Kunzite half agreed with the king.

"We can't trust anyone any more can we?" Zoisite commented.

" Hey look you guys they're back." Nephrite said and all eyes turned to the 4 girls walking and another sleeping on Makoto's back.

"Hey look it's the guys!" Mina shouted. She spotted her husband from far away and ran full speed towards him.

Kunzite saw his wife as well and started walking towards until he realized that Mina was running full speed at him. He tried to move away, but was too late. Mina knocked him straight to the ground with a thud.

" Kunzite! I finally get to see you! I missed youuuuuuu!!!"

"I missed….. You too…Mina" Kunzite managed to choke out.

After a few minutes of Mina constricting Kunzite all attention turned to Usagi, who was still snoozing on Makoto's back.

"So _that's_ the girl you thought was more important than welcoming me back?" Kunzite said.

"What?" Mina asked slightly confused

"Oh don't worry lady Mina Kunz here is just feeling a little jealous of her." Nephrite explained

"Oh I see…. So your jealous of a _girl_?" Mina asked not sure why Kunzite was so jealous .

"Shut up Neph! I am not _jealous_ of _girl_,''

"Sure Kunz whatever helps you sleep at night," Nephrite said

"So where exactly were you girls anyway?" Zoi continued.

"Well when our bunny here woke up she ran straight to the door and into the forest. We chased her down and at least got her name and other info." Rei explained.

"Other info? Like?" Mamoru asked

" Info like that she's totally lost and has no idea how to get back home." Rei replied.

" Apparently when she was in the forest she was attacked a wolf and she ran away. She ran until she passed out from blood loss and exhaustion." Ami continued for Rei.

" That's quite an adventure and she doesn't remember how to get back? Did she at least tell you the name of the town or village?" Mamoru continued.

" Nope she said she forgot the name and she is completely lost." Mina answered

Mamoru sighed "So what should we do with her? She might be a spy or something. She could be dangerous."

"So what? You just want to throw her out on the street? And why would such a young girl be a spy? Your just being paranoid Mamoru." Rei said now angry about her brothers suggestion.

"Hey I'm just worried that she might be working for the enemy." Mamoru defended.

" You don't even know who the enemy is so how would you know if someone worked for them?" Rei was now yelling.

" I don't that's why I cant take any chances!" Mamoru yelled right back.

It went on like this for a few minutes as the girl's and generals watched. The fight finally ended when Rei yelled "Your just impossible Mamoru! I don't care what you say anymore the girl is staying that's final!"

" Fine, but if something happens its on your head." and with that the argument ended. Everyone was silent. Then someone spoke. It was Usagi that had been woken up by the yelling.

" What's going on? Where are we?" She asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes. Makoto put the girl down so she could stand. Usagi looked around and noticed five unfamiliar faces. She especially noticed the angry look on one of their faces.

" We're back at the castle Usagi-chan." Makoto answered her question.

Mamoru made his way toward Usagi. Usagi moved closer to Makoto. Mamoru stood in front of Usagi and looked down at her. Usagi was obviously being intimidated by this man she didn't even know. The others watched as the two stared at each other. It was like watching a mouse getting stared down by a snake. Finally Mamoru spoke.

" Finally get to speak to the mystery girl that's been causing some trouble. You might have fooled every one else but you wont fool me. You're working for the enemy aren't you?"

" MAMORU!" Rei yelled surprised that her brother had just asked her straight out if she was the enemy.

Usagi didn't know how to answer his question. 'Enemy?! What enemy? Is there an enemy?' Usagi thought to herself.

" Answer me you little spy!" Mamoru demanded; still blinded by anger and rage.

When Usagi still didn't say anything Mamoru reached out to grab her. Usagi panicked and did the only thing she could think of. Makoto saw him too and said "Um Mamoru I wouldn't do that if I were-"

**CHOMP!**

"-You," Makoto finished a little to late. Usagi was already biting Mamoru as hard as she could and Makoto knew how hard the girl could bite. When Mamoru felt her jaw clamp down on his arm he panicked.

"Oww! Get her off me!" He screamed as he shook his arm violently trying to get Usagi off.

"Serves you right for trying to touch a girl without her consent!" Rei laughed.

"Mamoru-san stop shaking her like that you're going to hurt her!" Ami yelled at Mamoru but it didn't help any.

He was still trying to shake her off. Usagi was now off the ground and being shaken through the air. The generals were trying to get Mamoru to calm down and the girl's were trying to get a hold of Usagi. Both groups failed miserably. Usagi tried her best to keep her grip but was obviously having trouble because of the being shaken in mid-air thing. When Usagi couldn't hold on anymore she lost her grip and was sent flying towards a castle pillar. She hit the pillar with a loud thud. Mamoru finally calm down enough to notice that Usagi had let go of his arm. He was even angrier than before and started walking towards Usagi to unleash his anger on her.

Usagi was on the floor and rubbing her head in the spot she had hit the pillar. She saw Mamoru coming closer, anger shown on his face. Usagi didn't have any where to run. Fear and panic took over once more and she busted into tears and sobs. The girl's were by Usagi's side trying to comfort her.

"There there, don't cry he's not gonna hurt you." Mina tried to soothe the girl.

The girl's all glared at Mamoru as they helped the sobbing girl stand up.

"Why are you mad at me for?! She's the one that bit me!"

"Its your own fault for scaring her! That's not the way you should treat a lady!" Rei yelled in anger at Mamoru.

The only thing Mamoru could do was watch as all five girl's walked away into the room. He finally realized just how badly he had treated the girl he didn't even know.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ducky- Thanks so much. I hope I can meet your expectations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch 4: Making Amends **

Mamoru was in his study pacing back and forth deep in thought.

" Would you stop. Its getting annoying." Jade said but was ignored.

"Leave him be Jade. He's thinking about the girl." Neph told Jade.

"Speaking of the girl, I think you should apologize to her. You treated her really badly and the girl's are all smoking mad." Zoi commented.

" Apologize!? Why should I? She's the one that attacked me!" Mamoru shouted in his defense.

" She was just defending herself from you Mamoru. You just started pelting her with questions and calling her a spy when you didn't even know her. Don't you feel bad about it?" Kunzite added

Now Mamoru remained silent. He knew what he had done was wrong. He had been under a lot of stress lately with the attacks and other problems in the kingdom. He had just snapped at the girl and released his built up anger on her.

"Fine I'll admit it. I feel bad about what I did. I guess I'll apologize to her when I see her again."

"You better or Rei will have your head on a platter." Jade warned.

" Makoto will probably beat you to a pulp too." Neph added.

Mamoru shuddered at the thought of both Rei and Makoto coming at him.

" I definitely have to apologize." Mamoru whispered to himself.

Back in one of the castle rooms the girl's all sat on the oversized bed. Usagi, by now had calm down and tears no longer fell from her eyes. She was laying face down with the pillow covering her face.

"When I get my hands on that Mamoru he's gonna pay." Rei ranted on angrily.

" Don't worry Usagi-chan we know that you're not a spy. Mamoru's just been under a lot of stress with the attacks and all." Ami said.

Usagi raised her head from the pillow and looked at Ami.

"What … attacks? I… heard you guys… you guys talking about the… "enemy''." Usagi asked.

" Well lately there have been a few attacks on various towns and villages. No one knows who's attacking or what their purpose is," Ami explained.

" So he thought…that I was working for them?"

"Yeah the nerve of that guy," Rei said still angry.

" Well any way enough talk of war and attacks. Usagi-chan you must be hungry. Its almost time for dinner to be served would you care to join us?" Makoto interrupted.

Usagi thought a moment and was about to say yes when she realized that Mamoru was going to be there and she thought that he was still gong to be mad at her.

"B-b-but isn't Mamoru going to be there. He' s going to yell at me and get mad again."

" Don't worry Usagi-chan we'll protect you from big mean king.'' Mina said half jokingly.

"If he even tries anything I'll beat him to a pulp." Rei said as she waved her fist in the air.

After reassurance from the girl's Usagi agreed to join them for dinner. The girl's left Usagi so they could get ready. A few minutes after they left a maid came in to help Usagi get ready. Usagi took a much needed bath. When Usagi got out of the bathroom the maid had already laid out a dress for her to where on the bed. It was a beautiful white dress that was similar to the dress she had been wearing. It was much more detailed though. She put on the dress with the help of the maid and did her hair in her usual 2 buns. When she was done there was a knock on the door.

"Hey are you ready yet Usagi-chan?" Usagi recognized this voice as Mina.

"Yes… I'm ready."

Mina came in with the other girls. Mina had on a bright yellow dress, Rei had on dark red dress, Ami had on a dark blue dress and Makoto had on a dark green dress.

" You look so cute Usagi-chan. That dress suits you." Mina commented as she examined the girl.

Usagi blushed " Thanks… you all look nice too."

"Why thank you Usagi-chan we try our best to look good." Rei said.

With that the maid left and the girls began walking towards the dinning hall. Usagi walked next to Rei and Mina. They were close to the dinning hall door when they noticed the general's and king walking towards the door as well. Usagi noticed Mamoru getting closer and quickly hid behind Rei who gasped in surprise as she felt Usagi grab on to the back of her dress and hide.

Mamoru and the generals also noticed the girl's. They also saw how Usagi scurried behind Rei at the sight of the king. Now Mamoru really felt bad. Usagi was acting as if he was some sort of monster that was after her soul. Kunzite put a comforting hand on Mamoru's shoulder while the other three generals laughed at the helpless look Mamoru had on his face.

The two groups stood there for a few moments. Usagi still hiding behind Rei and Rei glaring at Mamoru. Finally the uncomfortable silence was broken by Nephrite : " Good evening lady's. How are you tonight?"

"We're good Neph how are you guys?" Makoto answered

This conversation was a little awkward considering all the tension.

" We're all good. Can you finally properly introduce the little lady."

"Uh sure… I guess but…." Makoto looked to Usagi who was still hiding.

"Usagi-chan you mind coming out?" Usagi shook her head and wasn't planning on coming out.

" Oh yes I think Mamoru has something to say to you . Isn't that right your highness?" Zoi interrupted

All eyes turned to Mamoru, even Usagi's. Mamoru stood there frozen and then he cleared his throat and began.

" Listen I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have accused you of being a spy and I shouldn't tried to grab you either. So please accepted my apology."

Usagi saw Mamoru give a small apologetic bow. The _Human King_ bowing to her asking for forgiveness. Usagi kept studying Mamoru and decided it was safe to stop hiding. She stepped out from behind Rei and nodded. Mamoru saw the nod as an answer to whether she forgives him or not.

"I'm sorry too… for biting you." Usagi said in return.

"Its okay it was my fault too.

They smiled a bit at each other until they were interrupted.

" Well now that _that's _settled we can finally introduce ourselves right. I'm Nephrite and I'm engaged to Makoto."

"I'm Jadeite and I'm married to Rei."

"I'm Zoisite and I'm engaged to Ami."

"I'm Kunzite and married to Mina."

"And I'm Chiba Mamoru the king of this kingdom and I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. And you are?''

Usagi stood there taking mental notes of their names and who they were engaged to or married to. When she had memorized them she answered.

" My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"Well its nice to meet you Usagi."

" Well now that the introductions are done let's go in. I'm starving." Rei interrupted

They all walked in together and sat down at the large table in no specific order. Usagi was sitting between Ami and Nephrite. The food that was served was similar to what Usagi ate back at home. Its was your typical fancy looking dinner with talk about the trip the guys had taken and what they saw there. When dinner was over the girls and the guy told each other good night and headed towards their rooms for the night. Usagi said her good byes to her friend and went off to bed. She changed into her sleeping gown and drifted off to sleep wondering what adventures the next day will hold.

* * *

Usagi was sitting in the field of the flowers on the outskirts of her kingdom. She was picking all kinds of flowers and she was planning on giving them to her father. When she was done she started on her way back to the castle. In town everything was as it should be people shopping and spending time together. Usagi skipped along the sidewalk. Then she saw a red flash. The houses were all on fire and the peace was broken. Fairies and sprites screaming and running. Werewolves transforming and trying to fight back . Usagi then saw a familiar wolf and dragon.

It was Gwen and Motoki fighting with the big black werewolf from before. Usagi could do nothing but watch as the werewolf killed Motoki and Gwen. She tried to help them but found she couldn't move. Then the werewolf turned to her and ran towards her. As she stood there helpless she heard some one calling her name. Just as the were wolf jumped towards her she woke up.

She was lying in her bed clutching her sheets tightly. She noticed Mina looking at her with a worried look on her face.

"Usagi-chan are you okay? I came to wake you up for breakfast and you were tossing and turning in your sleep."

Usagi blinked, relieved that it was a dream. She sat up on the bed.

"I'm okay Mina. I was just having … a nightmare."

"Are you sure your okay?'' Mina asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. Thanks …for your concern."

"Okay then if your sure. Now come on I'll help you get ready for breakfast."

Usagi got out of bed and tried to forget about the nightmare. Mina helped Usagi get dressed and brush her hair. When that was done they met up with the other girl's and made their way to the dinning room. It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping and small animals were out doing whatever small animals do. Usagi being a werewolf wanted to run around and chase them but she had enough self-control to keep herself from doing just that. There were a lot of things she couldn't do now that she was hiding her werewolf side. So far she was doing fine.

The girl's arrived at the dinning room before the men. When they got there the girl's were already seated and having their own conversations. When every one sat down the food was done. Every one was enjoying the food and Usagi was trying to eat like a proper "lady". Back at home she did use a fork and knife but usually scarfed down her food as did most werewolves.

When they were done they all got up and made their way to the door.

" Hey Usagi-chan you haven't been into town yet right?" Mina questioned.

Usagi shook her head and said "No… I haven't ."

"Okay how about we take you to town and give you a tour today ." Mina continued.

"A tour of … the town?" Usagi asked already excited. She had never seen a human town before.

"That's a good idea Mina we can go shopping it'll be so much fun. So do you want to Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded her head eagerly.

"Well then it's decided ." Ami concluded.

So the girl's rode a carriage to town. Usagi was staring at the horses that were pulling the carriage. Back home the carriages were pulled by unicorns, the humans used animals that looked like unicorns but that were missing the horns. Usagi thought it was pretty funny.

When they got out of the carriage Usagi was awe struck by sheer number of people that were there. She tried to take in all the sights and sounds of the new town.

"Well this is one of the main towns of "Earth Nation"." Ami said to Usagi.

" "Earth Nation"?" Usagi never heard that name before.

" That's what the kingdom is called." Mina said all matter-a-factly.

"this specific town is called "Inspireia".''

Usagi just nodded to busy looking at all the people and shops.

" Okay girl's is time to do some shopping!" Mina yelled.

"calm down Mina. If you get anymore excited your head might explode." Rei said with a slight laugh.

" Come on Usagi-chan. We can buy you some clothes too."

Mina took Usagi's hand and ran full speed towards the first store. Mina tried on about 40 different dresses and outfits. She even made Usagi try on a few. At the end she only bought 2 things. A dress for herself and another dress for Usagi. They hit every shop and bought a whole bunch of outfits and dresses. Usagi wondered if they would live long enough to wear each and every outfit.

They stopped at a small café and ate something there' before they raided the next store. When they stepped out of the café Rei spotted the generals and Mamoru. It wasn't very hard to see them. There was a mob of girl's surrounding them. The girl's decided to helped the guys out. They each went to their respective other.

" Hey guys. Need help?" Makoto asked casually.

" Uh… a little." Nephrite answered.

The girls somehow made it through the sea of girl's and into the arms of their lover's. They moved to saying: "Sorry girl's the generals are taken."

"Awwwwww's could be heard in the sea of girl's as most of them started leaving, but a small group remained around Mamoru. Unfortunately for him he had no one to rescue him. Then he caught sight of Usagi, who was finding the whole situation quite amusing. A light bulb suddenly lit up on top of Mamoru's head. He managed to get out of the mob of girls and walked to Usagi.

The girl's watched as Mamoru made his way towards Usagi.

"Uh… what is he doing?" Ami asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good." Rei knew her brother very well and she also knew that he never really thinks his plans through.

Usagi saw Mamoru move close to her. When he got close enough he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Don't freak out and listen carefully. I need these girls to leave me so can you pretend to be my girlfriend or something please?"

"Eh!?" Usagi exclaimed. Loud enough that the girl's were able to hear.

"Shhhhh! Please." Mamoru whispered again.

"Fine… but are …you sure it's a good idea?"

" Thank you. Just follow my lead."

Usagi just nodded.

Mamoru cleared his throat and spoke to the mob of girl's.

" Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I'm taken."

The girl's and generals were shocked at what they had just heard, and knew it wasn't going to end well.

"What!?" One of the girl's from the mob shouted.

" Say it isn't so Mamoru-sama!"

"I bet your lying!"

"Of course I'm not lying we are very in love." Mamoru lied.

" Then prove it! Kiss her!"

Mamoru turned to Usagi . Usagi noticed him looking at her and her face turned a very bright color of red. Mamoru soon followed and turned bright red as well. The four girls and generals stood there dumbfounded and they began to wonder if he would actually kiss Usagi. Then they saw Mamoru lean down and whisper something to Usagi , but they couldn't hear. Usagi on the other hand heard perfectly.

"Well this isn't working so we're gonna make a run for it."

"Wha!?" Usagi exclaimed again.

And without another word Mamoru lifted Usagi up bridal style and began to run full away with her. Leaving their friends and the mob of girls behind.

"Mamoru! Where are you going with Usagi?!" Rei screamed but got no response.

Mamoru ran for about ten minutes with Usagi. Looking down at her a few times and noticing how beautiful the girl was. Her light blue crystal eyes her silky golden hair and pale soft skin. He hadn't noticed before but she was very pretty. Snapping back to reality Mamoru noticed that they had escaped the mob of girls. He finally stopped running and put Usagi down.

"Uh… sorry about that. I just can't stand hose types of girl's."

" No… it's alright…I guess."

" Well shall we keep on walking then."

Usagi nodded and they began to walk and looked at a few things in the window display. One thing in particular caught Usagi's eye and she stopped to look at it. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a crescent moon hanging on it. Werewolves always admired the moon because it gave them power and without it they would die. Mamoru noticed Usagi admiring something in the window display of the jewelry shop.

" What you looking at?" Mamoru asked curious to what had gotten the girl's attention.

Usagi just pointed at the necklace she was admiring.

" You like the one with the crescent moon?"

Usagi nodded in response never taking her eyes of the necklace, until she saw Mamoru enter the store. She took her attention off the necklace and walked towards the door. She tried to see what Mamoru was doing, but couldn't see a thing. She decided to wait at the door for Mamoru. After a few minutes of standing Mamoru finally came out. He was holding a black box in his hand and Usagi wondered what was in the box.

"Here open it. It's a sort of thank you gift for helping me out earlier." Mamoru handed Usagi the box.

"F-f-for me?" Usagi asked as she took the box.

"Yep. Go ahead and open it."

Usagi opened the box and in it was the crescent moon necklace she had been admiring before.

" Mamoru-san you shouldn't have. I-"

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do. You want me to help put it on?"

Usagi gave a small nod and turned around as Mamoru took the necklace out of the box. Mamoru put it around her neck and it fit perfectly. Usagi looked at herself in a small mirror that was placed in the window display. She was so happy.

" Thank you!" Usagi said as she gave Mamoru a big hug.

Mamoru was surprised at Usagi's reaction. She seemed like such a shy girl so the hug was definitely a surprise. Usagi realized what she was doing and immediately let go while turning a little red. Mamoru turned a bit red himself. Mamoru pretended to look up and Usagi looked down. The awkward silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Mamoru! Usagi-chan!" It was Rei running towards them with the other girls and general.

When they reached them Rei said:" What the hell was that back there? You just ran off without telling us anything."

Mamoru was just about to explain when something hit the ground with a boom. Making the ground shake and the girl's lose their balance. There was smoke everywhere coming from the newly made hole in the ground. The girl's made it back to their feet and the guys ran in front of them as they noticed a dark figure rise from the smoke. The five men drew there swords and waited for the black figure to make a move.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 5: Revelations **

A black figure rose from the smoke as shops and houses caught on fire. Towns people running out and trying to put out the fires. The generals and king stood in front of the girl's with their swords drawn . While the girl's stood in the back huddled together. When the smoke disappeared in front of them stood a man. He had black spiky hair and dark black eyes. Under one of his eyes were Three long scars that ran all the way down his face. He was wearing dark black armor with an insignia that looked like a wolf. The man began to move closer, but the men stood their ground with swords still in hand.

" Who are you!?" Mamoru yelled at the man who stopped moving closer.

"………" The man said nothing and began to observe the group in front of him. Then his eyes stopped at Usagi and a grin appeared on his features.

" Answer me! Who are you and what do you want?" Mamoru demanded.

The man took his attention from Usagi and turned to Mamoru.

" I suppose you are the king of the human kingdom right?" The man said calmly.

" I asked you a question first answer me!" Mamoru refused.

" Fine. My name is "Lycaon" and it's none of your business what I'm here for. Now answer _my _question, are you the king or not?"

" I am Chiba Mamoru and I am the king of "Earth Nation"." Mamoru replied.

" I see and who are those men standing behind you?"

" We are the four generals. We are the protectors of "Earth Nation"," Kunzite answered.

"Hmmmm. You don't look like much." Lycaon said with a smirk

" I've had enough of you! What are you doing here?" Kunzite had lost his temper.

" Quite a temper you have there general and like I said before it's none of your business, but if you must know I'm here to wreak a little havoc and I'm looking for someone too."

" Someone?" Nephrite inquired.

" Yep but you should stay out of it. One last question though. Who's that girl you have there?" Lycaon asked and looked at Usagi.

"You stay away from Usagi!" Mamoru yelled

"Usagi? Tsukino Usagi?" Lycaon asked

"How… do you know…my name?" Usagi asked

" So it really is you. That makes my job a whole lot easier. Thanks for the info king now hand her over." Lycaon demanded .

" What do you want with her?" Rei asked from the back.

" None of your business my lady. Just hand her over and I might let you guys live."

" I wont let you take her." Mamoru said in a protective tone.

" Why do you want to protect her? I bet you know nothing about her. After you find out what she is I bet you wont even want to be near her."

" What are you talking about?'' Mamoru asked a bit confused now.

" I'll show you."

With that Lycaon was surrounded by a black light and started to change. When the light faded a black wolf stood in front of them. Everyone was shocked about what they had just seen. A man had just turned into a wolf. Usagi's eyes grew wide as she recognized the werewolf that stood in front. It was the same one that had attacked her, Motoki, and Gwen.

" What are you?" Mamoru managed to choke out.

" You sure are slow king. Isn't it obvious. I'm a werewolf."

" But that's impossible. Mythical creatures don't exist" Ami said

" That's what you think, but you're already friends with one t. Isn't that right Usagi-san?" Lycaon said.

Usagi's eyes grew wider as all attention turned to her. What should she do now?

"Usagi-chan?" Mina asked her when she didn't say anything.

Lycaon laughed. " See she didn't answer. She's a werewolf too, but she's not just any werewolf; she's the princess of her kingdom. Now hand her over."

" Is it true Usagi-chan. Are you one of them?" Rei asked not really sure what to think any more.

Usagi didn't have anything to say. They found out what she really was and she thought they were going to hate her now that they knew. So Usagi sprinted off away from Lycaon.

" Usagi-chan'' Makoto yelled after her.

" You won't get away little princess." and Lycaon sprinted off after her with the others not far behind.

Usagi kept running and running until she reached a dead end _again! _Just her luck. She turned to run but it was too late. Lycaon was already standing behind her and blocking the way.

" Nice try princess but you can never out run me in your human form . Now come quietly or else."

" What do…you want …with me?"

" Oh don't worry princess I'm not going to hurt you so just come along with me and we'll leave this town alone."

" Don't do it Usagi-chan!" Someone yelled from behind Lycaon.

The girls, generals and the king were running towards them.

" Stay out of this humans!" Lycaon was getting annoyed by these persistent humans. He had enough of them interfering . He ran towards the group with his eyes fixed on Mamoru. He was mere feet away from them and was about to pounce on Mamoru when someone grabbed him in mid-air and pulled him down. It was Usagi who had run after him trying to stop him. Usagi held him down as best she could but he was too strong for her. He began trying to bite and claw her, trying to get her to let go. The others could do nothing but watch the two struggled on the floor. Lycaon finally got her to let go by scratching her cheek with his claws. Usagi now had three big gashes on her left cheek.

Lycaon was by now really angry and ran towards Usagi. Luckily Usagi was able to dodge before Lycaon reached her. She was now in front of the others while Lycaon tried to stop himself from hitting the wall. Usagi had run out of ideas and knew there was only one thing she could do. The others just watched as Usagi was surrounded by a white light and transformed into a wolf. She was small compared to Lycaon and had beautiful white fur, but her eyes were basically the same color. In her kingdom she was still considered a pup and she wasn't exactly a skilled fighter, so the odds weren't really in her favor. But She wasn't just going to give up.

When Lycaon regained his composure he began to run towards Usagi again. This time Usagi ran towards him as well. Then the fight began Usagi tried to bite and claw him and Lycaon did the same. Usagi managed to scratch his muzzle and bite one of his front legs. Lycaon also managed to bite one of Usagi's legs but that didn't stop the fight. After going at each other for a few minutes the jumped away, now they were a few feet apart from each other . They began to circle each other.

"Not bad princess, but you and I both know that you can't keep this up much longer."

It was true Usagi was already tired and hurt. She couldn't hold out much longer.

After a few more seconds of circling each other they went at it again, but this time Usagi was thrown into the wall. She had lost her footing when she tried to dodge and Lycaon grabbed her in his jaw and threw her. Usagi couldn't get up anymore and Lycaon was coming at her. Usagi shut her eyes waiting for the pain but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Mamoru block Lycaon's attack with his sword and then throw him a few feet.

" Stupid human stay out of this!" Lycaon growled angrily.

" I don't know what you want with her, but I won't let you take her!" Mamoru yelled back.

" Fine I guess I'll just have to kill you"

Lycaon opened his jaw and a dark energy ball started forming in it. It grew and grew and Lycaon sent it flying towards Mamoru. Mamoru didn't have time to move and tried to get ready for the impact but nothing came either. Usagi had jumped in front of the energy ball and was trying to keep to stand her ground.

" Usagi? What are you doing!? Move out of the way!" Mamoru yelled

" Mamoru-san move out of the way! Don't worry it wont kill me but if it hits you it might!" Usagi yelled back.

Mamoru obeyed and jumped out of the way just in time. When Mamoru moved Usagi couldn't stand her ground anymore and was sent flying again. She landed a few feet away from where she was standing before.

" Damn it! Why did you protect him!?" Lycaon growled.

Usagi couldn't answer she was laying unconscious on the ground. Now Mamoru was angry as well as the generals. They began surrounding Lycaon each with sword in hand. Lycaon knew he was in trouble. The first to make a move was Kunzite. He swung his sword and managed to cut Lycaon in the side. Lycaon yelped in pain. Next Jadeite cut one of his legs and then all of them were attacking. Lycaon was losing badly. Mamoru was just about to finish him off when a strong gust of wind blew them all to the ground. In front of them a small twister landed. It began to stop and then in its place stood a man with short white hair and bright yellow eyes.

" Lycaon what the hell are you doing?" He spoke.

" Haden! What are you doing here?" Lycaon seemed to know the man.

" I was sent to save your sorry butt. Now hurry up let's go!" The mysterious man replied.

Lycaon got up and ran to the mans side and they began to vanish but not before saying:

" Don't think this is over. We'll be back for the princess" Then they vanished.

The men were left wondering who that man was and why they wanted Usagi. The girls helped the men up and all attention turned to Usagi, who was now liking her wounds.

Mina slowly moved closer. "Usagi-chan? Is that really you?" she inquired. Usagi gave a small whimper while standing up. She slowly limped over to Mina who was the closest and placed her head under Mina's hand. Mina knelt down and looked the wolf who was supposed to be Usagi straight in the eyes.

" This is kind of weird could you change back into a human?" Mina wasn't really comfortable with talking to a wolf.

A light once again began to surround Usagi and she changed back into a human. Her clothes were a bit torn and she had cuts and bruises. She was still bleeding from the three cuts on her cheek.

" So really are a werewolf aren't you?" Rei asked trying to take in what just happened.

" yeah… I'm sorry but I just… couldn't tell you. If you don't … want me near you anymore… I understand." Usagi was close to tears

" No its not like that Usagi-chan. We don't want you to leave we're just surprised about everything that's happened." Makoto quickly said to avoid a misunderstanding.

" You… don't want me … to leave?"

"Of course not. Just because we found out you're a werewolf doesn't mean we don't want you around anymore." Mina reassured her.

Usagi couldn't believe that after what just happened they still wanted her around, but in a way she was relieved that her only friends didn't hate her.

"Okay how about we finish this conversation back at the castle where we can get you cleaned up?" Rei suggested

The girls all nodded in agreement.

" That's good and all but I feel a bit forgotten. " Zoisite said as he popped out of nowhere with the other guys.

" Don't be silly guys we didn't forget you, but we know you're tough enough to handle those little scratches. Usagi-chan here is a lady, a werewolf but still a lady plus she took a hit from that energy thing so we were just worried about her." Makoto said

" Speaking about that thanks for saving my skin back there. Are you okay? You got hit pretty hard." Mamoru asked.

" It was…nothing. I'm fine… its nothing a little rest won't fix." Usagi replied while trying to stifle her yawn.

"Well you must be tired. You girls go ahead back to the castle. We'll catch up later after we see the damaged they caused." Nephrite told the.

They agreed and rode the carriage back to the castle. Usagi was thinking about how she was going to explain everything to them once they got back. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Back At The Castle:**

"Ow ow ow ow! That stuff stings." Usagi exclaimed.

"Stay still Usagi-chan. I'm trying to clean the three cuts on your cheek. Just hold on a little longer." Ami scolded.

"That was some fight. Did you ever fight before back at home?'' Makoto inquired

" No… never. I always stayed in the castle so I never really had to."

"So if werewolves are real does that mean other mythical creatures are real?" Mina asked.

Usagi nodded " I…guess."

" Even fairies and unicorns?"

"Oh… yeah and dragons too."

" Fire breathing dragons?"

" Well some use water and other elements."

"That's so cool. How come nobody's ever seen anyone from your home?" Mina continued with questions

" Our kingdom… is hidden in the forest and the creatures aren't allowed to make contact with any humans. it's against the law because if we were discovered there could be war, but it looks… like even hiding from the humans didn't work."

"Wait if its against the law is it really okay for you to be here?"

"I _know _it's not okay to be here, but I didn't have a… choice."

" What do you mean?" Mina continued

" My kingdom was attacked a few days ago. The day before you found me. Out of nowhere they came and I tried to escape with Motoki and Gwen."

" Wait who's Motoki and Gwen?" Rei interrupted

" Motoki was like my brother and a friend of the family. He's a werewolf too. Gwen was my best friend back home. She's a dragon. They were going to escape with me but Lycaon came and attacked us. Motoki told me to run while he distracted Lycaon. I ran, but I was hurt. I ran for hours through the forest until I passed out where you found me."

"What happened to Motoki and Gwen?" Mina asked softly

" I don't know. Last I saw them was back at the kingdom."

" So it's not only the humans they're attacking. Usagi- chan do you know who's leading the attacks?" Makoto asked

" Well Motoki onii-san told me that the humans and creatures teamed up, but didn't know what they were after."

" Well we know they're after you for some reason, but that's about it. Do you know who the other guy was? The twister guy."

" I don't know his name but… I'm pretty sure he was a dragon of wind."

"A dragon? He didn't look like one."

" dragons can turn into humans too."

"oh well that makes sense. Wow you sure know a lot."

"It's just… basic stuff." Usagi said as she blushed a bit at the compliment.

" There all done. Your cuts are all taken care of Usagi-chan." Ami said in a proud tone.

"Thank you Ami-chan."

" We sure went through a lot today. Let's go to the rose gardens while we wait for the guys to come back."

They all nodded and headed outside. When they reached the garden and Ami and Rei sat on the grass while Makoto, Mina and Usagi laid on their backs and looked up at the clouds. It had only been a few minutes when Little animals started popping out of the bushes. Groups of foxes, rabbits and squirrels started approaching the girls. Ami and Rei were the only ones to notice. The Makoto and Mina were looking at the clouds while Usagi was starting to doze off.

"Hey Mina Makoto look. What's up with all the animals?" Rei whispered loud enough that Mina and Makoto heard her but quietly enough that Usagi didn't notice.

They sat up and saw the little animals approaching.

" I don't know. Let's watch"

The girls sat and watched as the animals got closer. They started to giggle when they saw where they were going. They were all surrounding Usagi who was oblivious to them. They started settling around her and on her. One fox in particular placed itself on Usagi's face. This only caused the girls to laugh more. Usagi started to feel that she couldn't breathe and that something was covering her face. When she couldn't take it anymore she sat up quickly which sent the fox on her face flying.

She looked around her gasping for air and saw all the animals and the four girls who were now holding their stomachs laughing. She gave them a small glare.

"It's not funny. I thought I was going to _die."_

" We're sorry Usagi-chan but come on that was funny." Mina managed to say while still laughing.

" I guess… it was kind of funny." Usagi admitted

" Hey but don't you like hunt small animals? How come they're attracted to you?'' Makoto asked

" I don't hunt them! That's cruel. I chase them sometimes but I never kill them. I'm not some barbaric animal you know." Usagi said . She never killed other living things.

" Ok ok calm down. You chase them?"

" Well it's kind of an impulsive instinct kind of thing. I can't help it, but I never hurt any of them."

" So its like a dog chasing a squirrel." Mina asked

" Don't compare me to a dog. I'm a wolf not a dog. Hmph!" She turned away a little angry that she was compared to a dog.

" Aww come on don't get mad. Hey do you play fetch too." Mina said half- jokingly.

" Fetch!?" Usagi said excitedly nearly pouncing on Mina. It was true Usagi loved to play ball. She acted more like a puppy than a wolf, though she didn't like to admit it.

" So … you do play fetch? Seriously? Man you really are like a little puppy." Rei said surprised by the new discovery.

" Uh… Usagi do you want… to play?" Mina asked.

" Really?" Usagi asked

" Yeah sure we have nothing else to do, can you get off me first so I can get a ball?"

Usagi quickly got off and Mina went to get a rubber ball. Mina came back a few minutes later and Usagi jumped up when she saw the ball.

" Ok then here's the ball. Are you guys playing or not?" Mina asked the others

" I'm in. It'll be nice to have some fun instead of thinking about problems." Makoto replied.

"Count me in too." Rei replied as well.

" I guess it couldn't hurt." Ami said as well

" Ok now that that's settled let's start." Mina said

" Wait is it okay if I change into my wolf form?" Usagi asked

" I don't see why not as long as you don't eat us." Makoto joked

With that Usagi transformed, but somehow it was different. Instead of a light surrounding her there was a bunch of smoke. When the Smoke cleared Usagi stood there in wolf form but it was different than before. She was considerately smaller but the color of her coat and eyes stayed the same.

" Usagi-chan why do you look different than before?" Ami asked

" Well this form uses less energy and I can't use any of my powers in this form."

" powers?" Ami asked again

" Yes like the energy ball and other stuff, but my other powers are a secret. Can we play now please?" Usagi pleaded.

" Okay then here we go" Mina said

Mina threw the ball as hard as she could . The others girls all ran for it. The one who caught it was Usagi who had ran full speed after the ball left Mina's hand. She had caught it in her mouth. She couldn't really throw it so she ran it back to Mina. Mina threw it once more but this time Rei caught it. Rei threw it and Ami caught it. It went on like this for a little over thirty minutes. At one point Rei threw the ball and it was about to hit the castle wall, but Usagi actually ran up the wall, caught the ball in her mouth, did a back flip, and some how managed to land on her paws. They kept tossing the ball around for a few more minutes.

Makoto had caught the ball and thrown it as far as she could. The girls all ran after it, but stopped half way when they realized where the ball was headed. All but Usagi. She kept running after it. When she noticed where it was headed it was too late. She dove head first into a lake. Everyone ran over and tried to see her in the water. They saw bubbles on the surface of the water a few second before Usagi emerged. She jumped out of the lake soaking wet. She tried to shake herself dry but it did little good.

" Wait here I'll get a towel." Ami said as she ran off to get a towel.

" Well I guess that ends our game." Mina concluded

"Sorry" Makoto apologized.

" I can find it" Usagi said ready to jump back into the water but Rei grabbed her and stopped her.

" No need for that." Rei said

Ami came back with a towel and helped dry Usagi. Usagi thought it would be better to wait until she was completely dry before changing back. So Mina carried her into the castle while she was still wrapped in the towel. They entered what was now officially Usagi's room. After a few minutes Usagi was dry and she changed back. She plopped on her bed and sighed.

" That's the most fun I've had in a long time." Usagi proclaimed

" Us too." Ami said back

" Your good at catching the ball in your wolf form." Makoto said

"Well I used to play with Motoki onii-san a lot so I got some practice. He was really good at it too."

Just when the conversation was getting started a maid bursted in through the door.

" I'm sorry to interrupt you but the king has sent an urgent message telling you to meet him in Inspireia."

The girls swiftly walked out and made their way to the carriage. They all wondered what was so urgent and began to worry. None of them new what was going on in the town that was a few minutes away.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Once In A Blue Moon

Ch 6: Not so touching reunion

**When the girls arrived in town they saw a big crowd of people in a circle at the town square. **

"**Hey what's going on over there?" Makoto asked to no one specific**

" **I don't know let's go and try to find out." Rei suggested**

**They tried to get through the crowd but the people weren't budging. Eventually they gave up and tried to look over the crowd by jumping up and down. The only thing they saw was Mamoru and the generals in the middle with swords in hands. After seeing this the girls tried to pushed their way through the crowd again. This time they succeeded, but tripped and fell behind Mamoru. Mamoru saw them from the corner of his eye.**

" **What took you so long?" Mamoru asked**

" **Well **_**sorry**_**, but it takes time to get here. So what's the big emergency and what's with the crowd of people?" Rei growled back.**

" **Well if you look in front of **_**you **_**you'd know." Mamoru said**

**The girls stood up and looked ahead. There standing before them was a wolf the size of a panther. It had light brown fur and light green eyes. **

" **Oh **_**great**__**another**_** wolf. What are you gonna do? Is it a werewolf?" Mina asked.**

" **I'm pretty sure it is. It talked to us, but hasn't really said anything besides "Out of my way". Do you know who that is Usagi?" Mamoru informed them.**

" **I'm not su-" Usagi started but stopped when the wolf grabbed her in its jaw and ran away. The wolf didn't hurt Usagi and was just grabbing her from the back of her dress.**

**It didn't take long for the others to catch up to the wolf. The wolf was glaring at the others with Usagi still in his jaw. Usagi was tired and getting irritated. She still wasn't sure who the wolf was. Usagi transformed into her small wolf form and managed to get out of the wolf's jaw. She ran to the others and stood in front of them. She turned back to face the mysterious wolf.**

" **Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Usagi asked**

" **Don't tell me you forgot who I am already. Its only been a few days and you already forgot me? That's kind of mean Usagi-chan." the wolf answered**

**Usagi recognized that voice. " Motoki onii- san?" **

" **What!? That's the Motoki you told us about?" The girl's asked in unison.**

" **Wow I'm pretty popular with the lady's." The wolf said jokingly while a yellow light surrounded him and he changed back into a human.**

**In human form he had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. He looked to be about 16 - 17 years old. He was much taller than Usagi and about the same size as Mamoru.**

"**It is you, Motoki onii-san!" Usagi yelled as she changed back and ran into his arms.**

**Motoki laughed as Usagi jumped into his arms, a few stray tears escaping from her eyes. **

" **I' m so glad I finally found you. I was looking for you all over the place. I never thought you'd be in a human town. You mind introducing me to your friends?"**

" **Oh yeah." Usagi said still clinging to Motoki**

**Usagi introduced everyone to Motoki and explained every thing to him.**

**While Usagi was explaining Mamoru was watching very closely. For some reason the only thing he wanted to do was strangle Motoki for being so close to Usagi. **

' **What am I thinking? They're just like a brother and sister, nothing more.' Mamoru thought to himself**

' **or are they? Whatever why do I care so much anyway? Its any of my business anyway.' He tried to convince himself but still felt a bit jealous. **

" **Wow that's quite a story there Usagi-chan." Motoki said after Usagi finished explaining everything.**

" **Yeah I guess. Hey Motoki onii-san where's Gwen? is she with you?"**

" **Oh yeah we split up to look for you but she'll probably find us soon."**

" **Yeah. I cant wait to see her again." Usagi said as she jumped in place.**

" **I bet she's missed you too, but she'll be pretty mad when she find's out that you made friends with humans and not just any humans, you made friends with the king, his generals, and their wives."**

**Usagi's eyes went wide when she thought about how mad Gwen would be when she found out. Gwen was never fond of humans because she said they were barbaric and dangerous.**

" **You're right. Oh she's going to kill me." **

" **Is she really that bad? I'm sure you're over reacting." Rei said**

" **Nope. When Gwen gets mad she really gets mad. She goes on a rampage." Motoki turned to Usagi and continued " I'm gonna miss you Usagi-chan. Don't worry we'll give you a proper funeral." He said jokingly **

" **You're so mean Motoki onii-san!" Usagi said**

" **So where are you staying Motoki-san ?" Ami saked**

" **Nowhere specifically. As a werewolf we can live in the forest." Motoki replied**

" **Well your welcome to stay in the castle. Right Mamoru?" Rei said**

**Mamoru reluctantly agreed " Yeah sure."**

" **Well thanks. I'd be happy to stay."**

"**Yeah!" Usagi yelled and hugged Motoki again**

" **Well shall we go back then?" Mina asked**

" **Yeah. Motoki when we get back to the castle can you tell us what you know about the attacks?" Nephrite asked**

**Motoki nodded and they headed back to the castle.**

**Back in the castle the girls , the generals, the king and Motoki sat in the library. Rei, Mina, Makoto, and Ami all sat together on the big couch, while the generals and the king sat on another couch opposite from the girls. Then Motoki and Usagi sat together on another couch that was turned so they could see everyone.**

" **Well now that we're all here can you tell us what you know about the war?" Kunzite asked.**

" **Well not much more than you know. Humans and creatures have teamed up and began to attack the human kingdom and our kingdom. I don't know what they're objectives are though. That's about all I know.'**

" **Well I guess we're stuck now. By the way how did you escape the attack on your kingdom?" Mamoru asked**

" **Yeah. What happened in the fight with Lycaon?" Usagi asked**

" **Well after you ran off me and Gwen kept fighting him and we were winning too, but then there was this flash of light and before we knew it we were transported somewhere else. It was the weirdest thing ever. We managed to find our way back into the forest and that's when we started to look for you."**

" **Did they use magic to transport you?" Usagi asked**

" **I'm not sure, but if we were transported somewhere else than maybe others from the kingdom were transported too."**

" **So others might of survived?" Usagi asked as she looked at Motoki with hopeful eyes.**

" **Maybe and if they did we have to find them so we can be prepared. War may break out soon." Motoki replied **

" **What about father did he survive?" Usagi asked afraid of what the answer might be.**

" **I don't know Usagi-chan." Motoki kept his answer short**

" **I'm sure the king is alive, he is pretty strong'' Said a mysterious voice**

**Everyone turned and tried to find the source of the voice. **

" **Up here!" The voice yelled**

**Everyone looked up only to see a small scaly animal standing on a window sill staring down at them with red eyes. Usagi recognized her almost immediately.**

" **Gwen!" Usagi yelled **

**Gwen started flying down towards Usagi , but landed on a small table that was almost across the room. Usagi got up and ran towards Gwen and Gwen flew towards Usagi. Then when they got close enough to each other what the others thought would be a hug turned into Usagi getting hit upside the head with Gwen's tail.**

" **What the hell were you thinking coming and staying at then human castle!?" Gwen began angrily while Usagi rubbed her head where she had been hit. Before Usagi could say anything Gwen changed into a human. She had short black hair and dark red eyes. She was wearing brown shorts and a green long sleeve shirt. On her back her small wings were still visible.**

" **Not only that but you made friends with the king!? I can't believe you!" Gwen yelled once more while she held Usagi's head between her knuckles and began to drive her knuckles into Usagi's temples.**

"**Ow ow! I'm sorry!" Usagi yelled felling Gwen's knuckles turning painfully on the side of her head.**

" **Sorry isn't going to cut it Usagi!"**

**The others just watched as Gwen kept on torturing Usagi.**

" **Wow you weren't over reacting." Rei whispered to Motoki**

" **I told you so." Motoki replied**

**THUD!**

**They snapped their attention back to Gwen and Usagi. **

"**Woops! Maybe I put too much power into the last punch."**

**Gwen had hit Usagi right into the wall and now Usagi still had her face to the wall. No one said a word even after they saw Usagi with her face to the wall. After a few moments Usagi wobbled back from the wall with her hands on her face. Finally Motoki spoke.**

" **You over did it again Gwen."**

**Gwen laughed nervously " Sorry"**

**Usagi walked back to her seat with her hands still to her face. She bumped into a few things on her way but managed to get to her seat. Everyone just watched not really knowing what to say. Usagi finally spoke.**

" **I think you broke my nose. That really hurt Gwen." **

" **Fine I admit I went too far." **

" **Take your hands off your face so we can see." Motoki said to Usagi.**

**She did as she was told. When she took her hands away they saw the tile pattern of the wall imprinted on her face and he nose was bleeding a bit.**

**Motoki sighed. He was used to this stuff by now. Gwen easily lost her temper and took it out on Usagi some times. Ami handed Usagi a napkin so she could wipe the blood off.**

" **Well let's move on shall we." Motoki suggested**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

" **Gwen introduce your self."**

" **Why should I introduce myself to a bunch of humans?" Gwen said in a rude tone.**

"**Gwen! Don't be rude." Motoki said sharply**

" **Fine. I'm Gwendolyn. There happy?" Gwen said still in a rude tone while she changed back into a dragon and flew to Usagi's shoulder.**

" **I'm sorry Gwen's not really **_**fond**_** of humans."**

" **Yeah we can kind of tell." Makoto said**

**The others introduced themselves to Gwen who looked like she couldn't care less. After the introduction there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Usagi broke the silence by asking:**

" **Oh yeah Motoki onii-san what's the name of our kingdom? I kind of… forgot." Usagi laughed nervously.**

**Motoki gave her a funny look. "Seriously… you… forgot?"**

" **Hmph! Some princess you are." Gwen was still angry about being in a room full of humans.**

"**That's harsh Gwen. I just forgot okay."**

" **It's called Mythopeia Usagi-chan"**

" **Oh yeah! I remember now." Usagi exclaimed happily. " Motoki onii-san do you know how to get back?"**

" **I think I can probably find the way back. We were just waiting to find you so we could go back. We can head there tomorrow first thing after breakfast."**

" **Okay" Usagi agreed.**

" **Um… do you mind if we come along?" Ami asked**

" **Well… I don't see why not. You already know that we exist so it wont really matter."**

" **What!? We can't let humans into the kingdom!"**

" **Calm down Gwen. It doesn't matter anymore. We're probably going to need their help any way. If war breaks out then we wont be able to win alone. We need to trust them and they need to trust us." Motoki told Gwen**

**Gwen stayed silent knowing that everything Motoki had said was true.**

" **Okay so we leave first thing after breakfast." Motoki declared. **

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

" **It's getting late we should get to bed." Mamoru suggested.**

" **Yeah you're right." Rei said**

" **You guys show Motoki to his room and where is Gwen going to stay?"**

" **Oh Gwen can stay in Usagi-chan's room. Back home they shared a room because Gwen was assigned to be Usagi-chan's guardian and protector."**

"**Ok now that **_**that's **_**settled good night everyone." Ami declared**

**Everyone said their goodnights and went off to bed. It didn't take long for Usagi to fall asleep. A lot had happened today and she was exhausted. That night she dreamt of her beautiful kingdom and finally being home with her family again.**

* * *

**Morning had finally come. Everyone was awake and ready to leave. The sun was high in the sky and the weather was perfect for traveling. Everyone was anxious to get there. Especially Usagi. After everything was loaded into the carriages Rei, Mina, Ami, Makoto and Usagi got in. Motoki, the generals, and Mamoru all mounted their horses.**

" **Hey Usagi-chan. Aren't these horses or whatever their called funny looking. They don't have horns like the ones back home. Its hilarious isn't?" Motoki stated.**

" **I thought so too." Usagi responded**

" **I'm guessing that your talking about unicorns." Mina said**

" **Yep. We don't have any of these in the kingdom." Motoki said as he pointed his finger at the horse.**

" **Okay are we all ready?" Mamoru interrupted.**

**Everyone nodded and they were on their way. Gwen not wanting to be near the humans decided she would fly the whole way there. Motoki was leading the way and the girls were having their own conversation in the carriage. Mainly asking Usagi questions about all the mythical creatures**

" **I thought werewolves are only suppose to come out at night." Mina said."Y'know like if they go out in the sun they melt or something."**

"**Eh!? What!? Who said that!? I never heard about that! I don't want to melt!" Usagi practically screamed.**

" **Calm down Usagi-chan. I was jus wondering if that ever happened to anyone." Mina said**

"**I-I don't think so. I haven't heard anything about that."**

" **I guess the legends aren't very accurate." Ami stated**

" **I guess. They're just legends after all. Anyway, that guy named Haden are you sure he is a dragon?"**

" **Well… I'm pretty sure… I don't know what else he could be."**

" **I see. You said he was a dragon of wind. If every dragon has its own element then what is Gwen's element?" Ami questioned.**

" **Oh… Gwen's element is fire." Usagi responded.**

" **Well I guess it suits her personality. She can be pretty scary when she's mad." Makoto stated half-jokingly.**

" **Yeah… but she can be even scarier." Usagi said**

" **Is that even possible?" Rei asked **

" **Yeah. See Gwen is way smaller than most dragons and it really… bothers her. Just know that you should never call her …small…or tiny or anything like that. She'll go ballistic." Suddenly Usagi felt a chill go up her spine as if someone were glaring at her.**

" **You know I can hear you." **

**Usagi turned her head slowly only to see Gwen's furious face.**

" **Who's short and tiny? Who do you think you are talking behind my back like that!?" Gwen scolded while pulling Usagi's cheek's.**

" **I'm … Sowwy." Usagi managed to say.**

**The others just watched as Usagi was tortured.**

" **Hey Rei" Mina whispered " I'm kinda scared"**

" **Me too." Rei replied.**

"**Did you say something!?" Gwen said turning her attention to the girls.**

" **Huh?! No I didn't say anything." Mina lied**

**Gwen glared at the girls who just sat frozen in place.**

" **Hey Gwen! Leave them alone and get over here I need your help!" Motoki yelled from the front.**

**Gwen released Usagi's cheeks and gave the girls one last glare before she flew to Motoki.**

**Mina turned to Usagi and put a hand on the other blonde's shoulder.**

" **Must be tough." Mina said sympathetically.**

**Usagi just turned to her while rubbing her red cheeks.**

**After traveling for a bit longer they decided to camp out for the night. The journey back to "Mythopeia" was long. After everyone had dinner they all decided to go to sleep. Usagi didn't really mind sleeping outside she actually liked it. No one else seemed to mind either. **

**It was around midnight and every one was asleep except Usagi. She was still looking up at the star filled sky. She was excited but scared at the same time. She wanted to return home but was afraid to see what had become of her precious kingdom. In the end she decided to stop worrying about it and went to sleep. Tomorrow she would find out what happened to her kingdom.**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 7: Facing Reality **

Morning had come once again and they were all back on their way to Mythopeia. The men were all quiet and didn't seem interested in starting a conversation. In the carriage it was Usagi's turn to ask questions today.

" What other kinds of…stories do humans … up about us?"

" Hmm. Not sure which ones are true or not but there was something about only being able to kill a werewolf with a silver bullet." Makoto responded.

" Well… I think anyone could die if they got… shot with a bullet." said Usagi.

" Heh. I guess that's true. There's also that about werewolves being ferocious creatures that hunt humans at night , but I guess that isn't true either." Mina commented

"Hmm. I wonder … what humans would taste like.'' Usagi said to herself.

All the girls turned their attention to Usagi with a slight look of terror on their faces.

" N-no wait. I was… just wondering… why werewolves would eat… humans! I-I would…never eat a human!" Usagi protested as she frantically waved her hands around.

" We know Usagi-chan. We were just surprised for a second there." Ami explained

Usagi sighed "Either way humans sure say weird things about us."

"What do you guys say about humans?" Rei asked.

Usagi thought for a second before she turned to the girls and asked "Is it really… okay for me to say it?"

"Is it really that bad?" Makoto asked back

Usagi just nodded

" Well it can't be as bad as you think it is, so just say it." Mina said

"well this is…what Gwen says." Usagi took a deep breath and started " Humans are barbaric creatures that care only for themselves and don't think about anyone else's feeling and therefore they'll someday end up destroying themselves and everyone else as well."

The girls just stared surprised that the shy Usagi actually said such insulting things about their entire race.

" Wow. That really was bad." Mina managed to say.

" I…warned you."

The carriage suddenly stopped before anyone could say anything else. The girls looked at each other wondering why they stopped.

" Hey girls we seem to have a problem." Motoki said

The girls stepped out of the carriage and saw what the problem was. There was a huge gap from where they were standing to the other side. The only way to get across was to cross a rickety old bridge.

"Well the only way to get across is by using that bridge, but as you can see that bridge isn't really safe." Motoki stated

" So what should we do." Asked kunzite

" Well there's only one thing we can do. We'll have to leave the horses and carriage here and cross the bridge. It should only be a few minutes to get to the Mythopeia if we walk." Motoki continued.

"What are you crazy? That bridge is dangerous." Mamoru protested.

" Calm down man. If we cross one at a time it should be okay. I'll go first." Motoki said.

Of course everyone was worried that the bridge wouldn't hold out, but it was the only way to get across. Usagi moved so she could past the edge. She looked down and saw what seemed to be an endless pit of death. She jumped away and grabbed on to Rei who just happened to be the closest. Motoki was ready to cross the bridge with only his sword. Before he began he turned to Usagi and placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Usagi-chan if I don't make it…I want you to know I ate the last slice of the strawberry cake that you were saving."

" That's not funny! Wait. So it _was_ you. You liar."

"Haha. Well wish me luck."

With that Motoki started. He slowly and carefully crossed the bridge. On his way there a few pieces of wood gave way but he managed to make it across safely. When he reached the other side he waved at the others.

" Okay who's next? Mina asked the girls.

"Not me." They all responded at once.

"Well there's only one thing to do. "Rock, paper, Scissors"."

After a few ties there was a clear loser. Unfortunately for Usagi it was her.

Motoki suggested that she change into her smaller form. So Usagi changed into her puppy form to make herself lighter.

" You can do it Usagi-chan! Just don't look down." Mina encouraged but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

" I wasn't looking down until you reminded me." Usagi whined as she made her way across.

Usagi was half way there when one of the planks gave out under her paw which made her back up. She made a small jump to the next plank, but when her paws touched it gave way. Everyone held their breath as Usagi dangled from the other plank.

" Hold on Usagi-chan Gwen's gonna help you." Motoki yelled

Gwen quickly flew to Usagi's assistance and managed to help her back up.

" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to change forms. Its easier for me to fall."

" Its too late now. Come on you can do it."

Luckily Usagi made it the rest of the way without much trouble.

" See it wasn't so hard." Motoki comforted

"what are you saying? I almost died.'' Usagi complained

The others made it across without much problem.

Mina sighed " That was the scariest thing ever."

"I know I almost fell off." Usagi complained in her human form.

" Oh well. We all made it safe and sound." Jadeite commented.

" For now anyway. We have to cross it to get back." Rei said

" How much longer until we reach our destination?" Zoisite asked quickly changing the subject.

" We're here already." Motoki answered

" Huh? Where I don't see anything." Jadeite said quickly turning his head looking for Mythopeia..

" Well of course you can't see it. There's a barrier to keep humans out. Now Usagi-chan its up to you to turn it off." Motoki said as he turned to Usagi

"Eh? Why do I… have to?"

" Well only those of the royal family know how so you have to do it. Don't tell me you don't know how."

" Of course I remember but…" Usagi trailed off.

" Its one of our kingdoms greatest secrets and there's no way we can let humans know how to turn off the barrier." Gwen spoke abruptly.

" Fine. We'll stay here and you go turn it off we wont see anything." Nephrite suggested.

" I guess that's okay. I'll go turn it off then. Come with me Gwen."

Gwen and Usagi ran off to where ever the switch off and the others just waited. After a few minutes Usagi and Gwen came back to the others.

" It'll turn off in a few minutes." Usagi announced

A few minutes passed and the barrier disappeared and everyone was able to see the once hidden kingdom, but none of them were prepared for what they saw.

* * *

The barrier flickered as it disappeared and revealed the; until now hidden kingdom. Everyone held their breath, but not one of them was prepared for what came next. Usagi's eyes grew wide when she saw what was beyond the barrier. Neither Motoki or Gwen said anything. They seemed to be frozen in place. The others were no better. None of them knew how to react.

All they saw was destruction. All the buildings were either burned to a pile of ash or a pile of ruble. Only a few buildings were still standing, but not without broken windows and doors. A few more minutes passed, but nobody moved as they were still taking in the sights.

Suddenly without warning Usagi sprinted off. Everyone just stood watching for a few moments as she ran off .

" Usagi-chan?! Where are you going?! Come back!" Motoki was the first to take off after her.

The others soon followed. To the girls it seemed as if they were always chasing the elusive bunny for one reason or another. Unfortunately they seemed to have reacted too late and soon lost Usagi. They all stopped to catch their breath for a moment.

" Wow. That girl can run. She just outran the king and his 'great' generals." Motoki stated

" Well _excuse us. _What's your excuse? You're a werewolf too. Shouldn't you be able to keep up with her?" Mamoru asked a bit angry at Motoki's comment

" Well what can I say? Usagi-chan was always faster than most of the werewolves though she might not look it. I just can't keep up with her." Motoki admitted.

" Well I guess we'll have to look for her. Where could she have gone?" Ami asked

" Where do you think?" Gwen said sarcastically " She probably went to the castle of course."

" Be nice now." Motoki scolded " Anyway Gwen's probably right. We should check the castle first."

" Lead the way then." Zoisite insisted and every one followed Motoki.

They passed a few more buildings and they were keeping their eyes peeled for Usagi. They reached the castle and walked up to the huge doors. Instead of opening normally when Motoki tried to open them the doors simply fell of their hinges.

" Damn. This is really bad." Motoki said as he looked at the inside the castle. It was a complete mess.

" I think we should split up and search." Motoki suggested

Everyone nodded and split up in groups of two. Makoto was paired up with Ami, Rei was with Mina, Zoisite was with Nephrite, Jadeite went with Kunzite, and last but not least to his dismay Mamoru was paired up with Motoki and Gwen. The girls all went to the left hallway while the guys went to the right. There were many rooms throughout the castle and it would take too long if they all stuck together. They decided to meet back at the entrance in 30 minutes. It seemed like yet again it was going to be a long day.

Else where Usagi was oblivious of the others search for she seemed to be on her own search in the castle. Unfortunately she was neither in the left or the right hall. She was in a room located near the end of the center hall. Also known as her room. When she got there the room was a horrible mess much like the rest of the rooms. Almost immediately she began digging through the misplaced things looking for something.

**Flashback :**

When the barrier disappeared her eyes grew wide when she saw the destruction that had befallen the kingdom. She couldn't say anything. She saw the shops she liked to go to destroyed. Then she thought about the castle and how it was probably no better than the town. Suddenly she remembered. Her room which contained her 'so called' treasure. Her mothers pendant. Her mother died from an illness and had given it to her before she passed away. It was very special to her. Then without thinking she dashed towards the castle forgetting about the others. She didn't even notice them come after her.

She made it to the castle and used the back entrance which was closer to her room.

**End of flashback**

Now she was searching for the pendant hoping nothing had happened to it.

While Usagi searched the other's search continued as well. 30 minutes had passed and they were all at the said meeting place.

"She's not in any room in the left hall." The girls reported.

" She's not in the right hall either." The guys said back

" There's only the center hall left. We'll just go together and each search a room." Motoki announced

Mamoru sighed " Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

They all headed to the center hall and each searched a room. Neither the girls, The generals or Mamoru found any sign of their blonde friend. Then they heard Motoki whisper to them but couldn't hear what he was saying. They all turned to see him as he motioned them over. They all went to him and poked their heads over the edge of the door. There they saw Usagi furiously searching for something.

" What is she looking for?" Rei asked in a whisper

" Don't know, but whatever it is it must be important." Motoki replied.

"Where is it?" Usagi's voice broke in.

Now all attention turned to the girl who seemed to be talking to herself.

"It has to be here somewhere. They couldn't have taken it. Why would they?" Usagi kept on mumbling "Think Usagi think. Where did you see it last?" Usagi thought for a moment and it came to her.

Her face lit up and she made her way to her bed . The others watched silently as Usagi crouched down and reached for something under her bed. She pulled out what seemed to be a little pedestal. She then made her way to her huge wardrobe and got onto the pedestal . She climbed on top of her wardrobe where her head could now touch the roof. Everyone was amused watching the small girl and wondered what exactly she was doing.

"I remember I hid it in my secret hiding spot. How come I didn't think of it before?" Usagi continued to talk to herself.

"Secret hiding spot?" Motoki whispered to Gwen

"I don't know. I've never heard of it." Gwen responded.

" Where does she plan on going? There's nowhere else to go." Mamoru asked as he watched Usagi.

"_Shhh._ Let's just watch." Rei suggested.

Everyone was once again watching Usagi.

"Haha." Usagi laughed to herself " Just have to undo the little barrier. And there it is."

Usagi touched the roof and a small orb of light formed at her finger tips. After the light disappeared the small door could be seen on the roof.

" Okay here we go." Usagi said as she opened the small door and climbed in. " Yay I found it! I knew it was here."

" _What _exactly did you find?" Gwen's voice called out.

Gwen was tired of waiting and decided to come out. Usagi jumped at the sound of her voice. The others came out as well now that their cover was blown. Usagi poked her head out only to see Gwen's angry expression.

'oops. I forgot about them. Gwen looks really mad. What should I do?' Usagi thought

Usagi gave a nervous laugh and said "Hey guys…umm…what's up?"

"Well you I guess. Your sneakier than you look Usagi-chan. Keeping a secret place in the roof of your room." Motoki replied with a smirk on his face

" Get down here now so I can teach you a lesson." Gwen yelled but Usagi didn't come down.

Instead she quickly replied " No thanks" and shut the door and the barrier hid the door once again

"Your going to pay for that" Gwen growled and she kept yelling at Usagi but there was no response.

"Umm… Gwen." Makoto spoke up

" What?!" Gwen turned to see the girl pointing at the window. Gwen saw now what the tall brunette was pointing out. Through the window Gwen could see Usagi running across the castle ground.

"Get back here!" Gwen yelled once more, but Usagi wasn't planning on stopping. Then once more the chase began.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Well I'm not sure where I going with this but if you have any suggestions please review it. Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 8: Dangerous Encounter**

The chase seemed like it will never end. Gwen was chasing after Usagi and everyone else was chasing after them. Usagi was faster than any of them so it seemed she would get away again until… she trip over a couple of rocks and landed face first on the ground. The others noticed this a little too late. Gwen flew right past her unable to stop while the others tripped over her and the rocks and landed in a disorderly pile.

"Ow. That wasn't smart." Mina said

" You're telling me. Its Mamoru's fault for stopping so suddenly." Rei said

" Hey don't blame me. Its your fault for pushing me." Mamoru retorted.

" What did you say?" Rei responded angrily.

They began to argue until Jadeite interrupted.

" Calm down you two. By the way where'd Usagi go?"

Still in a pile everyone looked around but saw no sign of Usagi. Gwen had finally managed to stop herself and return to the others who were still in a pile. Then she found what they were looking for. There at the bottom of pile was Usagi being crushed by the rest of her friends.

" You mind… getting off of me…you're crushing me." Usagi managed to say in a strained voice.

The others now noticed the small crushed girl and quickly stood up.

" Sorry. At least we finally caught up to you thanks to your unbelievable klutziness. Why did you run off in the first place?" Motoki asked.

" Well… I just remembered something… and had to go look for it. I'm sorry." Then she looked at her hand where her pendant was supposed to be and noticed it wasn't there.

" Huh? W-where'd it go?!" Usagi exclaimed " I had it in my hand a second ago. Did I drop it?"

" Wait what is it that your looking for exactly?" Ami asked

" I-it's a pendant with a silver jewel. I must of dropped it when I fell." Usagi responded as she began looking for her lost item.

" Don't worry we'll help you look for it." Makoto reassured

They began yet another search. The main reason for going to Mythopeia seemed to have been forgotten. After searching for a couple of minutes to no avail Usagi began to think she had really lost her precious pendant.

" Hey I think I found it!" Mamoru suddenly called out.

Usagi immediately ran over to the king hoping it really was the pendant. When Mamoru showed her the pendant she was overjoyed.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You found it!"

Then without thinking she hugged Mamoru which surprised not only him but everyone else as well.

" A little cozy there aren't we now." Motoki teased

After realizing what she had exactly done Usagi let go and jumped away from the king.

"Uhh… that is … ." Usagi mumbled while her face turned different shades of red and Mamoru seemed to do the same.

The girls giggled, the guys tried to keep from laughing, and Gwen wasn't very happy with the situation.

" Anyway. Why is that pendant so important to you?" Mamoru said with the calmest face he could.

" Um… well it was the last thing my mother gave me before she… passed away so its kind of… my treasure." Usagi responded

" So that's the queen's pedant. it's a good thing you didn't lose it then." Motoki stated.

Usagi just nodded and kept on looking at the pendant.

" Now that _that's_ settled lets look for anything that might help us understand what the enemy is after." Kunzite suggested.

" Yeah. Usagi-chan you lead the girls to the shopping district. Me and Gwen will search the town square with the guys." Motoki told her.

" Are you sure that's a good idea? Knowing her she'll probably get lost." Gwen said

" I _will _not." Usagi complained as she angrily led the girls to the shopping district.

The guys and Gwen went on their way as well. Usagi and the girls arrived at the shopping district in a few minutes. It was completely destroyed. All the shop signs were broken and burned. They began walking around, not exactly sure what they were looking for. There was something eerie about the abandoned place that was unsettling.

" T-this is k-kind of … c-creepy isn't it." Usagi commented as she walked in front of the girls.

After hearing this, a mischievous grin spread across Mina's face. She quietly made her way closer to Usagi. The other girls more or less knew what she was planning, but decided to keep quiet for their own amusement. Once Mina was close enough she slowly reached and grabbed Usagi's shoulders and yelled "Boo!"

Usagi practically jumped out of her skin. Her ears and tail suddenly popped out as she screamed from the sudden noise. Mina and the others just laughed.

" That's not f-funny. You scared me." Usagi said still shaken by the scare.

" Sorry but it was too good to pass up. You sure scare easy don't you Usagi-chan?" Mina said after she'd calmed down.

" Well … its so much different then before and no ones around either."

" Seriously there's no one around. Its deserted here, I doubt we'll be able to find anything useful here. What do you think Usagi-chan?" Ami asked

" I think your right there's nothing here. Should we go find the guys then?" Usagi asked back

" I think that's a good idea. Let's go. Oh and by the way your wolf ears and tail popped out." Mina mentioned with a small giggle.

Usagi hadn't noticed before but quickly put her hands over her head to cover her ears.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Usagi whined

With that the girls began to walk towards the town square.

The guys didn't have any luck either. There was nothing that might tell them something about their enemies. What they were mostly worried about was the fact that it was completely deserted. No lifeless bodies either. It was very strange. Minutes later everyone was together again.

" Well it seems our search was in vain. We couldn't find anything." Zoisite stated

" Yep seems like it. I guess we should head back. What are you guys going to do now? You can't stay here, but you're more than welcome to stay at the castle." Mamoru suggested

"Hmm… I think we'll take you up on that offer. What do you think Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked

"Well… I don't mind but…" Usagi turned to Gwen

"I refuse to stay at the human castle." Gwen quickly protested

" Fine _you_ can stay here all alone then." Motoki said in an annoyed tone.

Gwen knew she didn't have a choice in the matter and gave in to their decision.

" Now that _that's _settled lets head back." Nephrite said.

On their way back Motoki and Gwen led the way back. Usagi walking with the girls and the king with his generals. Suddenly Usagi stopped and the girls stopped as well.

" What wrong Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked

" I-I … thought I heard something." Usagi replied

" I didn't hear anything." Rei stated

" _Shhhh_. I think I heard it too." Motoki said

Everyone was now quiet trying to listen for any strange sounds. Then there was a blood curdling laugh. No one could tell exactly where it was coming from. Then a voice called out.

" Well look at what we have here. The princess and her little human friends. Oh and it looks like you have more people with you. Today must be my lucky day."

They all recognized the voice. It belonged to Lycaon. Once again the men drew their swords and surrounded the girls.

" Come out here Lycaon. Show yourself!" Mamoru commanded

"Haha. I'm flattered that you remember my name your majesty."

Lycaon came out of his hiding place. He was in his human form this time with his sword on his back.

"Hmmm. I see I've already met your two new companions. I still have to pay them back for the scars on my eye."

" Oh . I remember you . What did you come back for another beating?" Motoki said sarcastically

" Not today. I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you today, so just hand over the princess ."

" Like hell. You won't take her." Gwen growled

" Haha. We'll see about that. I'm not alone today."

On cue about two more werewolves came out of hiding and stood by Lycaon's side.

" Now then this is your last chance to hand over the princess or else." Lycaon said more serious than before.

The other two werewolves just growled and got ready to attack. The girls got closer to Usagi and watched them carefully.

" For the last time No." Mamoru answered this time.

With that the fight began. With 7 against 3 the odds seemed to be in their favor, but something was off. Motoki and Gwen were the only one's who seemed to notice. The strength of the 3 opposing wolves was not natural. They couldn't keep up with the enemy's moves either. While the battle continued the girls found their chance to escape. They ran past the men and Gwen and towards the way they came. The enemy couldn't follow because the men stopped them. The girls ran as fast as they could through the forest. Usagi was in front of them leading the way. After a few moments they reached the bridge once again.

" Great. I forgot about this. We have to keep going." Rei said a bit aggravated

" Lets just hurry." Usagi said.

Quickly but carefully they crossed the bridge. Luckily it didn't collapse and they kept running. They were getting closer to the castle grounds now. When it seemed they were finally safe a new problem arose. A very dangerous problem.

* * *

It seemed like they were finally going to make it to the safety of the castle, but it wasn't their lucky day. Wouldn't you know it another wolf jumped out of the shadows. It was grey and white with glowing yellow eyes. The girls didn't dare move. The wolf growled at them and poised to attack. Usagi had to think quickly or they were all going to be in trouble. With no other option Usagi transformed into her larger wolf form, but was still considerably smaller than the other wolf. The wolf quickly responded and charged towards Usagi, who was able to dodge him. Then Usagi charged back and knocked the other wolf down a few feet away.

" You girls have to run. You should know the way back from here." Usagi said taking advantage of the fact that the wolf was still on the ground.

" But what about you? We can't leave you here alone." Ami quickly responded.

" Don't worry. I'll… get to the castle soon." Usagi managed to say before once again the wolf attacked and they began the fight once more.

The girls didn't have much choice. If they stayed they'll only get in the way. They all agreed and began to run. Glancing back a few times wondering if it was really a good idea, but it was too late to change their minds.

Further back in the forest the men… and Gwen continued their battle. They all found the wolves movements strange including Lycaon's. He was way faster and stronger than last time. They were reaching there limits. Each of them had their own scratches and injuries. The opposing wolves wouldn't escape unscathed for they too had their injuries. The fight stopped for a few seconds.

" Damn you. Why do you insist on protecting a girl you don't even know? She's not even human. Its just trouble for you." Lycaon commented

" I don't care what you say. I don't know what you're planning but I _do know_ it can't be good, so I won't let you take he." Responded angrily.

" Fine. Then I'm afraid you all die here."

They all knew something was coming. Lycaon opened his jaw where a dark ball of energy began to form. Much like the one he had thrown at Mamoru back in Earth Nation, but a few times bigger. He launched it at the enemy group. It was headed straight for them and they all braced for impact but nothing hit. A black figure quickly jumped in front of the blast. The black figure seemed to have absorbed the blow. After the orb was gone the black figure disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. They had no idea who it could've been, but Lycaon seemed to know something.

" Damn! He interfered again." Lycaon growled " No matter I can still-" Lycaon was cut off by a howl in the distance.

" Looks like you're lucky today humans. Don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll be back." Those were the last words he said before he ran off to towards the source of the howl.

" What just happened?" a confused Motoki asked

" I don't know but there's no point in hanging out here let's head back before it gets dark. I hope the girls are alright." Kunzite said.

They all headed back and picked up the horses and carriage on the way. When they arrived at the castle the sun was beginning to set. They headed towards the castle yard where they saw the girls waiting and pacing around. They called out to them and waved. When they noticed the guys they quickly ran over to them.

" I'm so glad your all okay." Mina said as she hugged her husband and the others did the same.

Mamoru was the first to notice someone missing.

"Hey. Where's Usagi?"

The girl's looked at each other and explained to them what had happened.

" What the heck was that girl thinking? We have to go look for her." Gwen stated angrily

" I hope she's okay." Makoto hoped.

They made their way back into the forest to where they last saw Usagi. They called her name and looked around but there was no response or sign of her. They searched until it became dark. They would soon have to stop their search soon until tomorrow.

" Damn. Where could she be?" Mamoru asked angrily. He was frustrated and tired. He walked towards one of the trees and punched it with his fist. Everyone was worried and shared the same feelings. Then there was a small rustling sound coming from the top of the tree Mamoru punched that slowly grew louder. Everyone looked up at the tree. Mamoru too looked up. Then from the tree something fell on top of him and knocked him to the ground. Everyone ran to him only to find that the person they were looking for had landed on top of the king.

"Owie. That really hurt." Usagi said as she rubbed the back of her head. " What hap-" She stopped mid segment when she noticed the 10 pairs of eyes that were looking at. She looked around quickly and when she identified the people she stood up and ran to the girls and hugged them.

" It you! You came back for me." Usagi exclaim

" Of course we did. We were so worried about you." Mina said

" We're glad your safe Usagi." Nephrite commented

" Don't ever worry me like that again Usagi-chan. I thought I lost you." Motoki and Gwen both scolded

" Ow. I'm glad you're okay but next time can you warn me before you crash down on me." Mamoru said while getting up

" Ahhh! I'm so sorry… are you okay?" Usagi apologized.

" Yeah what about you? Are you hurt?' Mamoru asked

" I think… I'm okay." Usagi said looking for any injuries but it was too dark too see.

" I think we should continue this conversation in the castle. We don't want to get into more trouble now do we." Zoisite quickly intervened. Then once again they arrived at the castle. They would soon find out what had taken place that day.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Its all good… for now****. Mwahaha. :] Bye-bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 18: Who?!**

" Finally. We're back in the castle safe and sound." Mina said once they entered.

Usagi sighed " Today could possibly be the scariest day ever."

" Your telling me. We're all a mess. Lets go change and meet in the library. We can talk about what happened there." Ami suggested

" Good idea. We'll meet in the library then." Zoisite repeated

Everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms. Gwen followed Usagi of course. On the way to the room Gwen continued to scold Usagi for putting herself in so much danger. Usagi just continued to apologize until they made it to the room. Usagi's clothes were slightly torn and ripped from her battle. She herself had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious. Usagi got cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes. Even in the room Gwen continued with her lecture, but Usagi stopped listening. Instead her mind was wandering back to that strange battle and how it had ended.

When Usagi was ready she made her way to the library.

* * *

Everyone had already arrived and they were all seated on the sofas. The girls each sat next to their lover. While Gwen sat next to Motoki, Motoki was next to Usagi and Mamoru was next to Usagi. After a few minutes one of the maids brought drinks and snacks for everyone.

" So now that we're all here, how do we start?" Jadeite asked.

" Well I want to know what happened with your battle with Lycaon and his followers." Rei responded.

" The battle pretty much stayed the same, but there was something weird about them. Their strength and speed surpassed that of a normal werewolf. Their strength was unnatural." Motoki explained.

" Yes I too realized that Lycaon's moves were different than before. It was strange." Mamoru agreed.

" I wonder what it was." Gwen mumbled to herself

" Well, we were able to keep up for a while until Lycaon tried to blast us with another energy ball. Then a mysterious black figure jumped out and stopped the attack." Motoki continued.

" Black figure?" Usagi asked

" Yes. We couldn't see if it was human or not, but it saved us for some reason." Kunzite responded

" How did you guys get away from them?" Makoto asked

" There was a howl in the distance and after that Lycaon and his followers left saying that they'll be back for the princess." Zoisite answered this time.

" Any ideas why they might be after Usagi?" Mamoru asked Motoki and Gwen

They thought for a bit and then shook their heads. " No clue. The only reason may be because she's the future heir of the kingdom, but other than that nothing." Motoki told them

" Well either way I won't let them take her." Gwen said angrily

" A-anyway how did you get away Usagi-chan?" Ami asked quickly changing the subject.

A few moments passed and she didn't respond. Everyone turned only to see Usagi staring into space.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei called once more

Usagi snapped out of her daze " Huh? What?" Usagi turned and found the others staring at her

" Usagi-chan are you alright?" Makoto asked a bit concerned

" Huh? Oh yes. I'm sorry I was just thinking. What were we talking about?"

" We asked you how you got away from the wolf." Mina repeated

" Oh well it's a pretty weird story…, but here goes." Usagi began

**Flashback**

The Usagi saw the girls running away just before the wolf went after her. Usagi managed to dodge his tackle again and landed on her feet. Usagi hardly knew anything about fighting. She would often watch Motoki and Gwen train and picked up a few moves and tricks but that was it. The opposing wolf seemed like a skilled fighter, so Usagi was once more at a disadvantage. The wolf jumped up this time and Usagi tried to follow him with her eyes but was momentarily blinded by the sun. The wolf took advantage of this and attacked. He managed to scratch her a bit, but Usagi was able to react and moved away quickly before any serious damage could be done. Usagi continued to dodge the blows, but then realized that the wolf was getting faster. After a while Usagi was unable to dodge. The wolf managed to throw Usagi to the ground. Before Usagi could get up the wolf was already in front of her ready to scratch her with its claws. Usagi watched the wolf raise it front paw and she notice what seemed to be a bracelet. It had a red glowing jewel in the middle and then…

**Flashback To Be Continued…**

" A bracelet with a red glowing jewel?" Rei interrupted Usagi's story

" Yeah it was really weird and I didn't like the feeling I got from it." Usagi responded with a troubled look on her face.

" That is strange. Maybe it has something to do with their abnormal strength and speed."

" Maybe. Anyway Usagi-chan continue please." Motoki requested

" Right"

**Flashback continued**

The wolf was about to deliver the finishing blow. Then suddenly…

**Poof!**

A white puff of smoke appeared. Usagi and the wolf turned to look at the mysterious cloud of smoke. Then a voice could be heard from it.

" Mwahahahah! Stop right there! Attacking an Innocent young lady is simply unforgivable! I refuse to just stand and do nothing. I Kugen will st-"

The man was cut short by the wolf who began to attack him and made him fall to the ground.

" Damn it! At least have the decency to let me finish my speech!" Kugen yelled angrily as he got up from the floor.

The wolf paid no attention and attacked once more. This time Kugen was prepared.

"Fine! You asked for it." Just as the wolf pounced on him Kugen grabbed him and threw him a few meters away. The wolf crashed through trees and rocks. Kugen turned to Usagi and started walking towards her. Usagi transformed back into her human form and watched Kugen carefully.

" Are you alright my lady? Oh that must have been terribly frightening." Kugen began as he kneeled down and took Usagi's hand in his.

Now it was definite this man was creepy. The way he talked, the black jacket he was wearing with black pants his light brown hair everything. It was just plain creepy to Usagi. Not evil but just creepy.(Kind of like a stalker.) " Don't worry my lady I wi-" Once again he was cut short by the wolf who had jumped on his back. The struggle between the two began. Usagi just watched.

Then it occurred to her. 'Why I am still here? I should run away while I have the chance. I don't want to stick around with either one of them here. That guy is just plain creepy.'

With that Usagi ran leaving them behind. After she ran a bit she decided to hide up in a tree until the coast was clear. She stayed up in the tree for a good thirty minutes before she heard a distant howl. Then soon following that she heard Kugen once more.

" My lady! Where are you? Please come out." He called

'Yeah right. As if I'll come out.' Usagi thought to herself

After calling some more it seemed like Kugen had finally given up, but just to be safe Usagi decided to hide some more. She was laying down on a branch listening for anything suspicious. Soon she dozed off and was only awakened when she felt herself falling from the tree thanks to Mamoru.

**End Of Flashback**

" … and that's basically what happened. That Kugen guy was seriously creepy though. I wish the black figure would have saved me instead." Usagi said with a sigh

Everyone just stared at her with incredulous looks. They needed time to process all this new information.

" Well this just gets weirder and weirder doesn't it?" Motoki was the first to recover.

" Yes. Two mysterious people and then there are the bracelets. Did Lycaon have one?" Nephrite asked.

" I didn't quite pay attention, but its possible." Kunzite admitted

The conversation continued for a couple of hours. In the end they weren't able to come up with any definite conclusion. There was still the possibility of the bracelets being involved with their increase in strength.

" Well there's no way to know for sure unless we actually get one of those bracelets. We must keep this a secret from the kingdom until we can gather more information. Telling them will only cause confusion and panic among the masses. I think we should call it a night." Mamoru concluded .

" Yes. Its pretty late." Ami agreed

" Hey guys. It looks like someone couldn't wait." Rei said while pointing at Usagi who had dozed off during the long conversation.

" Damn. She thinks she can fall asleep while we're talking about something so important." Gwen mumbled " I'll teach her."

**Smack!**

Gwen smacked Usagi over the head. Usagi quickly woke up. Everyone else just laughed nervously thinking 'Wow. She's mean.'

They all said good night and headed towards their rooms. Waiting to see what tomorrow had in store for all of them.

(**A/N: By the way Usagi was telling the story from her point of view. The flashback was just to make it easier to understand. Well please review! )**

* * *

'Floating?' Usagi thought. Why was she floating in the middle of nowhere?

There was nothing. It wasn't dark but rather white. That was it, it was empty. Usagi couldn't help but feel strangely relaxed floating there without a care in the world. She closed her eyes and decided not to bother with it and just let herself float. For a moment she wished she could stay like that forever. Then something came to her. She was forgetting something important. Before she could think about it any further a voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Please… help…" The voice could hardly be heard, but sounded a bit like that of a child.

Usagi's eyes snapped open " W-who's there?" Usagi asked in a shaky voice.

Then she noticed that she was no longer floating in a white space instead she was floating above a forest. She looked around a bit surprised at the sudden change in scenery. It came once more.

" Help…me" again it could hardly be heard.

" Where are you?" Usagi reacted faster this time

"…..'' There was no answer

" Hello?" Still no answer.

" Wake up." There was a different voice this time. It sounded more mature and some how sounded familiar to Usagi.

' Wake up?' Usagi thought for a second before a orb of light appeared

It slowly began to grow and soon it was so bright that Usagi had to close her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in her room at the human castle. A few streams of light showing through the curtains made Usagi squint slightly. She moved to sit up but stopped half way. Her arms were sore and every muscle in her body seemed to ache. It seemed as if the recent fights had finally caught up with her. After all her body wasn't used to all the transforming and fighting. She let herself flop back to her bed. Her thoughts wandering back to her dream. It seemed she had forgotten what it was about but knew it was something strange. Her thoughts quickly changed and she thought of some things that have been bothering her. Usagi looked up at the clock on the wall. It was too early for anyone else to be up so Usagi decided to get more sleep. Surprisingly she couldn't seem to. She tossed and turned but couldn't seem to get into a comfortable position. Finally giving up, Usagi decided to get up and walk around the castle a bit. She got out of bed with a small whine.

'Wow. I really need to exercise more' Usagi thought. Her muscles were sore.

She quietly got dressed, trying not to wake her sleeping dragon guardian. While getting dressed she stared at the small wooden box that now held her mother's pendant. After she stared at it for a few moments she headed out of her room and began wandering around. The halls were empty.

' Heh. This is kinda creepy.' Usagi thought to herself.

After wandering around some more she some how ended up in the library.

' Why did I come here?' She asked herself

She sat at one of the tables and laid her head down on her arms. She did in fact know what was bothering her so much, she was just trying to avoid thinking about it. Mythopeia was gone. She hadn't actually stopped to think about what it really meant. It meant that everything was gone. Her favorite places, the people who always waved at her when she walked by, and her father. Her whole world was gone. It had finally hit her. Tears started falling from the young girls eyes. She took advantage of the fact that no one else seemed to be around and let her tears fall freely. Her small frame shook as she buried her head in her arms and gave a few soft sobs. She stayed like this for some time. Little did she know that someone was indeed watching her.

' Now what should I do? I don't know how to deal with a crying girl.' Mamoru asked himself as he watched Usagi.

He was hiding behind one of the bookshelves in the library. He was there before Usagi went in. When he caught sight of her he instinctively hid as he did from most girls. Usually all the girl's chased after him so it was like a natural reaction now. A few exceptions being Rei and the other girls living in the castle.

' Damn. Why do these things happen to me? Maybe I should sneak to the door and pretend like I didn't see anything.' Mamoru thought about his options and proceeded to escaping, but as he stepped back a few books fell from the shelves. Usagi's head shot up from the desk and she spotted him. Mamoru mentally cursed and stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

" I guess you found me." Mamoru said with a nervous laugh.

Usagi quickly wiped the tears of her face ' Great now he saw me crying. He'll probably make fun of me now.' She thought with despair.

"So… is there something on your mind?" he asked. 'Of course there's something you idiot. Hello she's _crying_. What a stupid question.' He scolded himself.

" Not…_sniff _… really." She responded . ' Like he's going to believe that.' Usagi told herself.

" You know… you're not a very good liar." Mamoru responded.

Usagi sniffed again " I know." She let her head fall back on the desk.

Mamoru moved closer to the obviously depressed girl.

" Penny for your thoughts?" Mamoru asked as he offered her a handkerchief.

She looked up at him and took the handkerchief and wiped her face with it.

" I was just thinking about everything that's been happening." She responded

" Hmm? Must be tough huh?" Mamoru didn't really know how to respond to that.

" What's going to happen now. My home's been destroyed and some weird people are after me for some weird reasons and… I just don't know what to do anymore." Usagi felt tears forming in her eyes once more. She wiped them away with the handkerchief.

" You must think I'm being a crybaby right now huh?''

Mamoru was slightly taken aback by this question " Do I really seem like that kind of person to you?" He asked

She looked up at him. " That's not very nice. I don't really think that. I would be sad too if my home was destroyed. Any way I'm sure everything will work out at the end. We'll all help you out and you can stay here as long as you need." He comforted.

Usagi smiled at these kind words " Thank you"

Mamoru smiled as well.

Usagi was now feeling much better. Then she remembered something and looked up at Mamoru and said " By the way you owe me a penny." She smiled.

Mamoru laughed at this and looked at her " Sorry I don't have a penny on me right now but how about instead I make you a promise."

" A promise?" She was puzzled by his offer

He thought for a second and continued " Yes. I promise that as long as you're here with me I'll protect you from anything."

" Really?" Usagi wasn't sure if the king was kidding or not.

" Really so is it a deal?'' Mamoru said as he held out his hand waiting for Usagi to shake it.

Usagi hesitated a moment and then shook his hand " Deal."

" Now that _that's _settled how about after breakfast I take you to my secret base." He suggested

" Secret base?"

" Yes. Your not the only one who has a secret place you know. Life as a royal can be a little overwhelming sometimes and every one needs a place to go to think things through and since you can't really go to your secret base I'll show you mine." He explained.

" Is it really ok? I mean it won't really be a secret anymore if you show me."

" I trust you but you must swear not to tell anyone."

" Ok, I swear not to tell a soul." She agreed.

" There now shall we go get some breakfast? Everyone must be there by now." He said as he held out his hand to help Usagi up.

She took his hand and they started walking towards the dinning hall.

Everyone was already there and seated. Each of the girl's sat next to their lover and Motoki was seated on next to Zoisite. Gwen sat away from the others. She was still angry over the fact that she has to stay in her human form human form while in the castle or human towns. Everyone was wondering the same thing though. ' Where are they?' Mamoru was usually the first one there and it was strange that Usagi had woken up earlier than Gwen. They were the only two missing.

" Where could the king be?'' Jadeite asked

" Where indeed. Its not like him to be late to anything." Kunzite said

" Usagi's not here either. Its weird cause she's not really a morning person." Motoki stated

" I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later." Rei reassured.

As if on cue the doors opened. Everyone turned their heads to see who was coming in. Mamoru and Usagi entered the room. Usagi had a smile on her face and Mamoru wasn't as gloomy looking as the other days. Everyone continued to stare as the two sat next to each other.

" Good morning everyone." Usagi said in a cheerful voice.

" Morning" Mamoru quickly followed.

" Good…morning." everyone responded

The food wasn't ready yet and everyone was drinking tea while they waited. The girls occasionally looked at the two late arrivals. The generals, Motoki and Gwen weren't exceptions. Then everyone looked up when Mamoru tapped Usagi on the shoulder and motioned for her to come closer.

Usagi leaned in closer and Mamoru whispered something to her "I feel like I'm being watched.".

Usagi then turned and looked at the others. They quickly moved their eyes away from them, hoping that she didn't notice them staring. Usagi tried to muffle her giggles and then motioned for Mamoru to come closer.

She said something back to him " I think we _are_ being watched. Why do you think they're watching us? Its weird." .

" Yeah it is. Maybe it-" Mamoru was interrupted by Rei

" So what were you two talking about all secretive over there?"

Mamoru and Usagi quickly got away from each other and sat up straight.

Usagi laughed nervously " Oh nothing… important right?", she turned to Mamoru.

"huh?… Yeah its just a… joke. Yeah a joke." Mamoru just said the fist thing that popped into his head.

" Yeah a joke." Usagi quickly agreed.

" I see. Then do you mind telling us the joke?" Rei asked.

" Huh? T-the joke? Well…" Mamoru tried to think of something.

" Oh look the foods ready." Usagi quickly interrupted

The waiters came through the doors with plates of food. Usagi and Mamoru both gave a sigh of relief. They were safe for now, but Rei wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily. Breakfast was peaceful as usual. Once Mamoru was done with breakfast he waited for Usagi to finish hers. When she was done Mamoru tapped her leg with his and Usagi turned to him. She already knew what he wanted.

Mamoru got up " Well I'm done. I'm heading to the library." He headed toward the door.

" Wait…um… I'll go with you." Usagi got up as well and followed him.

" Since when do you like reading books?" Motoki asked

Usagi stopped and turned to him " W-what are you talking about ? I like to read books." She said nervously.

He continued " Eh? Last time I remember you saying that you had better things to do than sitting around reading books."

Usagi's face turned slightly red " Well I changed my mind okay." She quickened her pace and grabbed and headed out the door.

" …and on that note we'll be going now." Mamoru ended and quickly followed her.

After a few moments of silence Mina spoke.

" Yep. There's something fishy going on with those two and we're going to find out what it is."

" There she goes. I'm sure its nothing." said Ami

" Yeah right. They wouldn't even talk to each other before and now they're running off to places together. Something must have happened between them. We must investigate." Mina concluded

* * *

" That was close." commented Mamoru.

"They know some things up now." Usagi added.

"They wont leave us alone when we get back. Be prepared for a complete interrogation."

" I can't wait." She said with a sarcastic tone.

" Now then shall we go." Mamoru held out his hand and she took it.

They walked to the back part of the castle and headed towards a thick bush of vines.

"Here its behind the vines." He made a space through the vines and went through.

He then helped Usagi through. There was an old looking door. Mamoru opened it. Usagi Walked through and what was on the other side was stunning. There was a beautiful lake surrounded by trees. The sun was streaming through the tree's leaves and making the lake sparkle.

" Well this is it. Pretty nice right?" he said with pride.

" Wow. Its beautiful here." she said as she took in all the sites and sounds.

" I know. I just come here to relax sometimes. Here lets sit in the shade." He walked towards a tree and sat under it and Usagi sat next to him.

They looked out towards the lake. Usagi sighed and relaxed under the shade.

" This place is way better than my secret base."

" Why did you didn't you have a secret base outside your castle rather than having it inside."

" Well I guess it was because I was afraid to go outside of the castle."

"Afraid? Why?" He asked

" When I was around 6 I went outside of the castle just to explore and look around. I was never really worried that anything would ever happen outside of the castle, but then I was kidnapped in the town shopping district. They took me to this abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of the kingdom. I didn't really know what they wanted from me but I remember there was a man that seemed to be the in charge of everything. He had these cold eyes and he just came off as a bad person. I was there for 2 days before I was rescued. I remember the first night I was there a terrible thunder storm hit. I was scared out of my wits. So after that I hardly went out of the castle and I can't stand thunder either. Just recently I had the courage to go out again but that was when we were attacked."

' What am I supposed to say to that?' Mamoru decided to stay quiet.

" I'm okay now though. It doesn't bother me that much anymore." Usagi noticed the awkward silence

" That's good… well you don't have to worry about that anymore. As long as I'm here I'll keep you safe. Remember I gave you my word." he reassured

Usagi smiled " Thank you"

They continued to talk about random subjects for sometime. After a while both of them dozed off. Mamoru woke up first and found Usagi leaning on him peacefully sleeping. He watched the girl sleep for some time.

' This is strange. Usually I can't stand being with girls, but somehow she's different. Wait… what am I _thinking_? Could it be that…? There's no way. I hardly know her, but…stop! Stop thinking about this stupid.' he was mentally arguing with himself .

" I … must have fallen asleep." Usagi said drowsily

" You and me both." he said back.

Usagi stretched and stood up. " How long have we been here?''

" I don't really know, but I'm pretty sure the others found out the we're not in the library. We should head back." he suggested

" We should." She said

It didn't take long for them to get to the garden. Surprisingly no one was around.

" We're safe for now." He said

" Yep. Hey can I ask you something?"

" Yeah sure what is it?"

" How do you get so strong?"

" Excuse me?"

" I mean you're able to fight for so long. I can't even last that one fight without getting sore after words."

" Hmm… its probably just the training. If you train everyday you eventually get the hang of it, but I don't really see why it bothers you. Its better if you don't have to fight at all and your pretty good for someone who's never fought before."

" I guess, but I just feel so useless running away. I only know a few spells that I read in the books back home."

" You know spells?"

" Just a few."

" See those can come in pretty handy. Mind showing me one?"

"Really? Okay I'll try a simple one."

Usagi moved further away from Mamoru and closed her eyes. She held out her hands and concentrated. An orb of blue energy formed in her hands. It grew a bit and stopped. She opened her eyes and seemed pleased with her work.

" Look I did it. I really did it."

" Wait… you've never done this before?"

" No not this spell. This is the first time I tried it."

" Isn't that kind of dangerous? Do you even know what it does?"

" Of course I know what it does. It… I forgot."

" Maybe you shoul-. Usagi the light is getting bigger!"

" Huh?!"

It was true the orb was growing, but Usagi had no control over it.

" What should I do?! I can't stop it!" Usagi began to panic.

The orb grew brighter and brighter , Usagi and Mamoru tried to shield their eyes from the light and then Mamoru managed to run to Usagi . He grabbed her and jumped away from the growing orb. He dove to the ground, still holding Usagi then…

**BOOM!**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: What happened to Usagi? What was that spell she used? Where are the others? For the answers read the next chapter. Please Review! Bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Once In A Blue Moon _

_Ch. 10: Forbidden?_

_BOOM!_

_**Everyone heard it. A huge sound that practically broke their ear drums. The girls, the generals, Motoki and even Gwen were walking through the halls when the sound shook the castle walls. They struggled to keep their balance. After a few moments the quake subsided.**_

" _**Was that an earthquake?" Mina asked as she leaned against the wall.**_

" _**I'm not sure. We don't usually get earthquakes this close to the castle. We have to find Mamoru and Usagi fast. I hope they're alright," Makoto explained**_

"_**Well we practically searched the entire castle and we couldn't find them," Rei Mentioned.**_

_**After breakfast Mina had forced everyone to join her in her search for Mamoru and Usagi and they had just finished searching the left wing of the castle.**_

" _**The only place left is the outside of the castle," Jadeite concluded**_

" _**Then what are we standing here for? We need to find Usagi and make sure she's alright," Gwen said impatiently**_

" _**Don't you mean Usagi and **_**Mamoru?," Makoto tried to correct**

" **Like I care what happens to that king of yours,'' Gwen said and ran off .**

" **Wow she sure is mean, but I guess she does care for Usagi in her own way," Nephrite commented**

" **Yeah, believe it or not Usagi is Gwen's closest friend, and she's very protective of her," Motoki explained.**

**Motoki continued: " Any way let's go look for them."**

**Everyone gave a curt nod and followed Gwen who was already considerably far ahead.**

* * *

**There was thick smoke everywhere making it hard to see. Mamoru was on his knees still holding Usagi tightly. All the smoke made Mamoru cough. After it cleared a bit he decided it was safe. Gently he released Usagi and laid her down. Mamoru still on his knees, used his hands to support him as he hovered over Usagi. **

" **Hey are you okay?" he called " Hey answer me. Uussaaggii," he kept on calling until she opened her eyes**

"**Uh…what happened?" Usagi asked groggily.**

" **The orb exploded I think, but any way are you okay?" He asked **

" **I think so, but I feel really tired," she responded with her eyes half closed.**

" **Can you get up?" he asked**

" **I'm…not sure," she replied**

**Then a voice interrupted: " Hey Mamoru! Usagi! Are you there?" It was Kunzite's voice.**

**When they were running through the halls, they heard Mamoru calling to Usagi and were now trying to find them through the smoke. After several minutes of stumbling around in the cloud of smoke, it cleared away and what they saw was pretty surprising.**

" **What. Are. You. Doing?" Gwen growled at Mamoru.**

**Mamoru was completely confused by Gwen's question. 'Doing? I'm not really doing any…oh crap,' Mamoru looked down and realized what Gwen was so angry about. **

**Mamoru was still hovering over Usagi and to the others it didn't look good. This situation obviously gave them the wrong idea. As for Usagi , she didn't really understand, she was too tired to even care for that matter. The spell seemed to have consumed a lot of her energy, which only added to her fatigue.**

" **W-wa- wait a second its not what it looks like," Mamoru quickly said as he stood up. **

"**As if I'm going to believe **_**you.**_** Wait until I get you I'll turn you into a pile of ash," Gwen threatened.**

" **I'm telling you it's a misunderstanding ," Mamoru looked to the others for help.**

" **Fine, then mind explaining what you were doing to Usagi-chan?" Rei asked**

' **Guess they won't help' Mamoru thought to himself. " I was just trying to protect Usagi from the explosion,"**

**Somehow Usagi had managed to get to her feet and wobbled over to Mamoru. Mamoru then turned to Usagi and said: " Right Usagi tell them that its all a misunderstanding."**

**All attention turned to Usagi who was swaying slightly as she stood next to Mamoru.**

"**Tell them what?" Usagi was completely out of it. **

'**Great she's still half asleep,' Mamoru thought.**

" **Tell them about what just happened," Mamoru tried again**

" **You really want me to them? I thought you said it was a secret," Usagi said**

**This wasn't helping the situation, in fact it was making it worse for Mamoru. Now everyone was wondering what the secret was, but it only added to Gwen's anger.**

" **Secret?" Mina question with a smirk on her face.**

" **Wait no that's not it," Mamoru said**

" **But you made me swear not to tell anyone," Usagi interrupted**

" **No that's not what I was talking about, you got it all wrong," Mamoru tried to save himself**

" **I've had enough of you rambling," Gwen said as she threw a fireball at Mamoru.**

**He managed to dodge and began to run. Gwen quickly ran after him.**

" **Come back here so I can fry you!" Gwen ordered**

" **It a misunderstanding," Mamoru yelled back as he ran**

" **Well I guess we better go help him before Gwen gets to him," Motoki concluded**

" **I agree, the king is of no use to us if he is a pile of ash," Kunzite agreed**

**The generals and Motoki ran after them but before they left Motoki said: " You girls take care of Usagi-chan."**

**Usagi saw them all run away and said: " Where are you all going? Are you playing tag? I want to play."**

**The girls watched Usagi try to wobble over to where the guys went but she only made a few steps before she tripped. Her tiredness mostly disappeared once the hit the ground.**

" **Wah! Usagi-chan are you okay?" Ami asked as they all ran to Usagi's assistance**

" **Ow. Curse my clumsiness," Usagi said to herself**

**Usagi tried to get up but stopped when she felt a piercing pain in her arms. She fell back to the ground while holding her hands close to her chest.**

" **What's wrong?" Rei asked**

" **My…arms," Usagi managed to say with her teeth and fists clenched.**

" **Let me see," Ami said**

**Usagi obediently held out her hands.**

"**Usagi-chan what did you do? Your arms have burns all over them," Ami said in a slightly shocked voice.**

**Usagi looked at her arms and saw the various burns Ami was talking about.**

" **I-it must've happened when the orb exploded ," Usagi said to herself**

" **So that wasn't an earthquake?" Mina asked**

" **Earthquake? There was an earthquake?" Usagi said confused**

" **Geez, this is confusing me. Usagi tell us what happened from the beginning," Rei ordered.**

" **But first you have to take care of the burns…" Ami started**

"_**and**_** you have to tell us everything that happened between you and Mamoru," Mina interrupted with a mischievous grin on her face.**

**Usagi knew this wasn't good, but even so Usagi had no choice but to follow them into Ami's room. Mina practically dragged Usagi into the room. The girl's forgot all about Gwen trying to roast Mamoru and the guys trying to save him.**

* * *

**In Ami's Room:**

Mina, Rei, and Makoto were all sitting on Ami's bed while Usagi sat at a small table with her arms stretched out in front of her and Ami sat on the other side carefully cleaning the burns. Usagi tried not to look at any of the girls, especially Mina, but even that didn't Mina from starting with her interrogation.

" Enough stalling, Usagi-chan start talking," Mina erupted and jumped to her feet.

Usagi jumped a bit and found Mina staring at her straight in the eyes.

" W-well the explosion wa-" Usagi began

" Stop right there Usagi-chan that's not what I'm talking about. I don't care about the explosion or whatever it was. I want to know what happened between you and Mamoru," Mina interrupted.

" Hey the explosion thing is important," Makoto said

" Yeah, but I think the Mamoru thing is more important," Mina said back

" Mina don't you think your taking it too seriously?" Ami argued.

Mina turned to Ami and said: " But you want to know too don't you?"

Ami couldn't argue with that, everyone wanted know how Usagi and Mamoru ended up in that position.

" There, now then Usagi-chan start," Mina ordered

" There's nothing to say, nothing happened," Usagi tried to dodge the question

"Lies, where did you two go after breakfast?" Mina wasn't going to let her go that easily

"We went to the library," Usagi said

" Another lie, we checked the library right after breakfast and neither one of you was there," Mina kept on " You weren't anywhere in the castle either,"

' Crap, what should I say?' Usagi thought to herself

The others just let Mina continue with her interrogation, they were quite amused.

" Frankly Mina, that's kind of scary and kind of like a stalker," Usagi tried to change the subject.

" Don't try it Usagi-chan, I know what you're trying to do ,but your not going to change the subject," Mina said with a kind-of- evil smile on her face. She continued: " So spill Usagi where did you go?"

" I-I don't know what you're talking about, we didn't go anywhere," Usagi laughed and turned her away from Mina.

" Then what was that secret you were talking about before?" Mina asked

" I never said anything about a secret," Usagi responded

"You know you're a really bad liar," Rei interrupted

" I know," Usagi admitted

" Where. Did. You. Go?" Mina asked once more

" It's a secret, so I'm not telling," Usagi said

" Come on tell me," Mina pleaded

" I can't, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone," Usagi argued

" Fine, then tell us how you ended up under Mamoru when we found you," Mina wouldn't give up.

" You make it sound so weird when you say it like that," Usagi said as she turned slightly red

" That's because it is weird Usa," Mina said back

" You got it al- wait Usa?" Usagi had noticed the new name

" Yep, Usagi-chan is kind of long so now we'll call you Usa," Mina explained

" Wait, if my names too long then isn't Makoto-chan's name even longer?" Usagi asked

" You're right, fine then she'll be Mako from now on," Mina declared

" Wait don't I get a say in this?'' Makoto asked

" No you don't," Mina said flat out

" These nicknames are pretty simple, I wonder what kind of nick names you'd give the guys," Usagi said

" They already have nicknames. Jadeite is Jade, Kunzite is Kunz, Nephrite is Neph, and Zoisite is Zoi," Ami said

" Hmmm? Then what about Mamoru?" Usagi asked

" We never really gave him a nickname did we? Motoki doesn't have a nickname either. Gwen already has a nickname though." Makoto said

" I got an idea why don't you give both of them a nickname Usa?" Mina suggested

" Eh? Me?" Usagi asked

"Yeah good idea. It should be funny," Rei said

" I guess I'll try , but why don't you guys ever call them by their nicknames?" Usagi asked again

" That's a good question. Okay from now on we will call them by their nicknames," Mina announced

No one really argued with her.

"Wait, I almost forgot. Usagi still has to explain herself," Mina said

'I was so close too. I thought she forgot," Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi sighed " It's all a misunderstanding Mina."

Usagi explained everything that happened with the spell and how Mamoru was only helping her.

" Aw, it's no fun if it was just an accident," Mina said a bit disappointed

" I guess he was telling the truth. I wonder if Gwen already roasted him," Rei said

" There I'm done Usa," Ami interrupted.

She had finished bandaging Usagi's burns. Usagi looked at her hands and thanked Ami, as she put the supplies away. The curtains were open and light was shining through the window, as Usagi stood up the light hit her crescent moon necklace and it caught Mina's eye.

" Hey Usa, did you always have that necklace? I don't think you had it when we first met you," Mina mentioned

Usagi put her hand on said necklace and smiled "Well that's because Mamoru gave…it…to…me," It was too late to stop, Usagi had already said it and Mina once again had a big smile on her face.

" Aha! I knew there was something between you two. My instincts are never wrong when it comes to love," Mina said with her head raised high

" What!? L-love!?" Usagi exclaimed

" Come now, don't try to deny it I can tell when two people are in love. I never thought I'd see the day when the grumpy king would find someone," Mina said as she went into her own little world

" Wait I think you're jumping to conclusions and-," Usagi tried to argue

" So you're saying you don't like him?," Mina said in a sad tone

" It's not that I don't like him, I mean he's nice and all but I don't think I like him like that and even if I did I don't think he likes me like that either," Usagi explained

" I'm not too sure about that, I think my brother does like you, at least more than most girls," Rei said

" There you have it, its safe to assume that Mamoru likes you too. Now all that's left is finding out if you like him or not," Mina concluded

"Like I said I don-," Usagi couldn't finish

" Think about it Usa, really think about it and then tell us," Mina ordered

Usagi gave a sigh of defeat and did as she was told. She closed her eyes and thought:' Mina just doesn't give up. What does she want me to say? I don't really like him like that, do I?' Usagi began to doubt herself 'It couldn't, be could it? Do I like him like that?' Usagi had finally come to the realization that: She had possibly fallen for the human king.

The girls saw Usagi's eyes fly open and she had a surprised look on her face. Mina's eyes lit up.

" So? Do you like him?" Mina asked a bit impatiently.

Usagi noticed the girls lean forward anticipating her answer. Usagi opened her mouth to say but was cut-off by a voice outside the door: " Let me go. I can't let that guy go!"

" Geez calm down, I can't let you turn the king into a pile of ash," another voice said

They Identified the voices as Gwen and Motoki's. They peeked through the door and saw Motoki struggling to keep a hold on Gwen. Then Usagi was about to call his name, when she remembered the earlier conversation: the nickname. Usagi paused for a moment and said: What are you doing Toki-nii?"

" Nothing much just trying to keep Gwen away from Mamoru and what did you just call me?"

" What was that no good?" Usagi asked and turned to the girls

" No there's nothing wrong with it I was just wondering. So Toki is it?" Motoki wanted to make sure he got the name right.

Usagi nodded.

" One down one to go," Makoto said

" Enough changing of the subject," Mina was tired of the constant interruptions " Where were we Usa?"

" Hey look over there. Let's go say hi to the guys," Usagi quickly avoided the dangerous question and walked away

" Get back here," Mina walked after her but Usagi had no intention of stopping.

* * *

**Outside In the garden**

" Damn, that was close," Mamoru said as he leaned against a tree.

The chase between him and Gwen had lasted almost an hour but he somehow managed to get away unscathed. Too bad he couldn't say the same thing about his cape, which had suffered damage from Gwen's attacks. The general just laughed at the exhausted king.

" Well that's what you get for jumping all over Usagi," Jadeite said

" I did not. Like I've been trying tell you it was all an accident," Mamoru argued

" Fine then do you mind clearing up the misunderstanding," Kunzite asked

Mamoru then explained everything, without telling them about his secret base of course. After he was done with his story the generals busted out laughing, Mamoru found this rather annoying.

" Stop laughing," Mamoru ordered

" Sorry my lord, but it seems luck isn't on your side today," Nephrite said once the laughter subsided

" Yes, and that still doesn't change the fact that you ran off with her to a secret place. So now with that said what do you think the young lady Usagi?" Kunzite asked

" What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked

" You know what he means," Jadeite said

" He is asking if you have become infatuated with the girl," Zoisite summarized

" Nice way of putting mister Know-It-All," Nephrite said

'Geez they're just like the girls' Mamoru thought to himself

" Anyway what's the answer your majesty," Kunzite pressed on

Unlike Usagi, Mamoru had already realized that he had feelings for her, but wasn't keen on the idea of telling the generals.

" I'll admit she's different from the other girls," Is all Mamoru said

"and?" Zoisite wanted him to continue

" and that's all," Mamoru ended. He didn't want to tell him more than what was necessary

Jadeite knew the king was skillfully avoiding the true question so he came up with a plan.

" I see, well I guess we better tell Motoki that it's okay for him to ask lady Usagi out," Jadeite said as he turned to each one of his companions, who understood what he was trying to do.

" I suppose so," Kunzite agreed

" What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked

" Motoki has been wondering about the relationship between you and Usagi. He's been wanting to ask Usagi out for quite some time but wanted to make sure that you two weren't already together. So I'll just tell Motoki that there's nothing between you two," Nephrite said and pretended he was going to see Motoki.

Mamoru grabbed him after he took the first step.

" You can't do that," Mamoru said

" and why is that?" Zoisite asked

"Because I like her," Mamoru finally admitted

" He said it," Jadeite said

" Yes he did," Zoisite said

" Yep he said it" Nephrite said this time

" Yes indeed," Kunzite said last

It took a while for Mamoru to decipher what had just happened.

" You tricked me," Mamoru said

" Well it was the only way you'd admit it so we had no choice," Jadeite explained

" Anyway congratulations on finding someone your Highness, when are you going to tell her?" Nephrite asked as he hit the king's back

" I don't think I'll get the chance to, I don't even think she likes me," Mamoru said in a sad tone

" There's only one way to find out. You have to ask her and here's your chance look over there," Kunzite pointed to where he saw Usagi and the girls were.

Usagi was walking in front of the others practically skipping along. Mina was defeated at the end and never got an answer, but it wasn't the end of it. Usagi waved at the guys and they all waved back smiling, of course they noticed how her hands were all bandaged up. Mamoru stood upright and stood next to his generals as Usagi and the girls reached them.

" What happened to your hands?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi laughed nervously " It looks like playing with magic really is dangerous," was all she said

Mina cleared her throat " I have an announcement to make. From here on out we will all call each other by our nicknames," she declared

Kunzite raised his hand as a student would when he wanted to ask the teacher a question.

" Yes, Kunz?" Mina acknowledged him

" Don't we get a say in this?" He asked

" No," Mina said flat out

" I didn't think so," Kunzite said for he knew it was no use arguing with her

Next Jadeite raised his hand

" Yes Jade?" Mina asked

" What are the new nicknames then?" he asked

" The only names that change are Usagi to Usa, Makoto to Mako, Motoki to Toki, and Usagi is currently working on Mamoru's name," Mina explained

They turned to Usagi who was staring intently at Mamoru, she seemed to be deep in thought. Then after several moments of silence Usagi finally came up with something.

She opened her mouth to speak and everyone was anticipating the new name.

" Mamo-chan," she said while pointing to Mamoru

Mamoru turned red while everyone erupted into laughter.

"_Hahah, _Mamo-chan was it?" Mina said through her laughter while grabbing her stomach

Usagi didn't think it was that funny, she actually liked it.

" I thought it was cute," Usagi said

" It is, that's why its funny. Right *_pbfft* _Mamo-chan," Rei said before she started laughing again

" Stop calling me that!," Mamoru demanded

The laughter subsided .

" I guess you don't like the name right? I knew it, I'm no good at this," Usagi said.

Everyone could see that she was obviously disappointed that he didn't like the name. Motoki joined the others only to be greeted by the sight of a depressed looking Usagi.

" What's up with Usagi?" he asked Ami

" Mamoru doesn't like the name she gave him," Ami explained

" What kind of name?" He asked once more

Ami told him the name and Motoki tried to suppress his laughter while saying: " Its not so bad,"

Mamoru was at a loss and turned to the others for help, but once again they were no help. They just smiled at him and looked back to Usagi. Mamoru knew he had no choice, but to accept his new name.

" Fine, do whatever you want, but Usa is the only one who gets to call me that," he said

This only confirmed the girls suspicions about Mamoru's feeling towards Usagi and the generals just tried not to laugh, while Motoki was just amused by the whole thing. Gwen was oblivious to all of this, for she was confined to a room so she could cool off. As for Usagi, she immediately brightened up.

" Really?" She just wanted to confirm

Mamoru turned away and said: " Y-yeah sure," Mamoru was no match for this girl.

" Well, now there is something I want to ask you Usa, that spell you used before where did you learn it from?" Motoki asked

" The spell? If I remember correctly I found it in an old book in my father's library. Why?" She asked

" The spell is one of the few that people are banned from using, its really dangerous to Use," Motoki explained

" It was banned? I just thought it was some random spell," Usagi was surprised at this new discovery

" Where's the book now?" Motoki asked

" Its in the roof of my room where I left it," She responded

" It would be pretty dangerous if someone found the book, we have to go retrieve it-" Motoki was cut off

" Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" One of the guards suddenly appeared running towards them.

" What is it?" Mamoru asked

" An urgent letter has just arrived from a town on the outskirts of the kingdom," the guard handed him the letter

Mamoru took it and read the front of the envelope. It was addressed : To the king and friends. He carefully opened the letter and everyone else gathered around him.

" What does it say?" Kunzite asked

" Read it out loud," Jadeite suggested

Mamoru began to read: " Dear king and friends,

I, Lycaon have seized this town and its people. If you wish for no harm to come to the people then hand over the princess or I will set the town on fire with all the people in it. It is your choice the princess or your precious people."

Everyone was silent.

" Damn it" Mamoru spoke first

" What will you do?" Zoisite asked

" What else is there to do? Ready our forces, we're taking the town back by force," Mamoru ordered as he crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground.

Mamoru proceeded toward his office to give the official orders, Motoki and the generals followed. Usagi picked up the letter, and read it again to herself. Afterwards she left to her room without a word and the girl's did the same.

* * *

' Again?' Usagi said.

Once again she was floating over the forest and the same child's voice called out only this time it was much clearer: " Help me. Please someone help me."

Suddenly Usagi began to fall towards the ground and some how landed on her feet. The place where she landed seemed awfully familiar.

" Help me." the voice called out once again.

She ran towards the voice and came upon a small warehouse that she knew all too well. It was the place where they had taken her after she was kidnapped. Just looking at it made her feel sick.

" Some one please," it called again

She some how found the courage to go in. After rummaging around inside she came face to face with her six year old self. She clearly saw herself but the younger her didn't seem to notice her. Then the door flew open and a few men came in. Usagi hid herself just in case. It was dark and hard to see their faces. Then there was a flash of lightning and for a moment she managed to see their faces. Then she jumped when she heard the thunder, then another flash of lightning came and she clearly saw one of the men's faces. Oddly enough she recognized his face. Usagi whispered :" Lycaon" before the sound of thunder shook the ground and she fell back. She opened her eyes and surprisingly enough she was back in her room sitting up on her bed. It was about four o'clock in the morning and Gwen didn't to notice Usagi getting out of bed. She wobbled to the small table, the dream still fresh in her mind.

It was definitely Lycaon who was with her kidnappers, but why? Then she picked up the letter that was on the table. She read it once more and then came to a decision. She wanted answers.

* * *

Mamoru was up at around five thirty getting ready for the battle to come. Motoki and the generals were still readying the forces. After all the preparations were finished he headed towards the others. Then a voice called out: " Motoki! Motoki where are you?" It was Gwen running through the halls. Mamoru managed to grab her as she tried to run by.

" What's wrong?" Mamoru asked

" I-its Usagi she's gone!" Gwen yelled

" What do you mean she's gone?" Mamoru yelled back

" What's all the commotion?" Rei came out of her room and all the girls soon followed, the generals and Motoki as well soon joined the.

" Motoki Usagi's gone," Gwen yelled again

" What?" Motoki asked

" I found this letter that she left," Gwen handed Motoki the letter

Motoki read it to himself and Mamoru managed to read it as well. Both their eyes grew wide and they ran off in the same direction, leaving the letter and everyone else behind.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Cliff hanger yay! I need help deciding if I should put the outer scouts in the story of not. Help me out here some one. Please Review! Bye bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Chapter 11: Goodbye **

Mamoru , Gwen and, Motoki were soon gone with the wind, leaving eight very confused people behind. Mina was the first to pick up the dropped letter, everyone else gathered around as she started to read out loud:

" _Dear friends,_

_I have decided that it would be for the best if I left on my own. I have surely caused many problems for all of you, and for that I apologize . I have decided to search for the answers to my questions, but I do not want to bother you any further. With that said I must say goodbye_

_Your friend,_

_Usagi/ Usa_

They all looked at each other and ran in the same direction as the other three did. They eventually caught up with them and found them already mounted on their horses while Gwen sat on Motoki's shoulder.

" What are you planning on doing Mamoru?" Rei asked

" Of course we're going after her,"

" What about taking the town back?" this time Kunzite asked

" This is exactly what the enemy wants and there's no guarantee that they won't burn the town even after he has Usa," Motoki explained

" Fine then we will join you," Zoisite said

" Fine just hurry, we have to get to her before she makes it to the town," Mamoru said impatiently

" Wait we're going too," Rei announced, the other girls nodded in agreement

" No way its too dangerous," Mamoru refused

" Mamoru she's our friend too, we have to go," Rei argued back.

Mamoru gave Rei a hard stare, but she wasn't going to back down. Rei easily returned the stare.

Mamoru gave up "Fine, but if things get too dangerous you have to go back,"

The girls agreed and mounted the horses. Ami sat behind Zoisite, Mina with Kunzite, Makoto with Nephrite, and Rei with Jadeite. Without waiting another moment they all rode away towards the town, that for now, was still under lycaon's control.

* * *

Somehow Usagi had made it to her destination in about two hours, but her destination

was not what the others thought it was. Her real destination was Mythopeia. She had run

full speed and non-stop for two hours straight. She was now wearing her mother's pendant as well as the crescent moon necklace, there was no way she was going to leave it behind. Her burnt paws were tired but it didn't stop her from entering the destroyed castle. Usagi had decided that the first thing she had to do was get the book that Motoki said Held "forbidden" spells. She would have never thought that the old book held such things, but it may be of use if she could somehow master those spells.

She headed towards her room and opened her hiding place once more. Inside she found the thick old book with the cover slightly torn. She swiftly picked it up and exited the castle quickly. The next thing she decided to do was get her answers, for this she had two options: either confront Lycaon directly or find a way to sneak into the town and get some information. Against Lycaon there was no way she could win, so as she ran through the forest she decided that the best course of action would be to try and sneak in. The rest of the way her mind was focused on what the others may doing right now and if they had read the letter she left.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

Mamoru and the rest were quietly hiding in the brush just on the outskirts of "Pazlo" ( The name of the town that was captured.). They had left their horses behind just a few minutes away to avoid drawing attention to themselves. It was already said that the girls would wait outside with Gwen protecting them, while the men would sneak in and then get Usagi out. If they only knew that the one they were looking for wasn't there. They were going over the plan that they had for getting in. There were various guards on the outside of the city. There were elves, werewolves, and others, clad in armor. They were far enough so that the guards couldn't hear or see them. Once they were ready, it was time to implement the plan, too bad lady luck wasn't going to make it so easy for them. Just when they were about to move out there was a rustling sound in the near by bushes. The bushes shook and out came a small white pup holding a large book in it's mouth. Just as quickly as she appeared she disappeared into the bushes deciding to stay there for the time being, never letting go of the book.

Gwen was about to yell: "Usagi!", but wasn't able to when Motoki covered her mouth and motioned her to be quiet. They quietly maneuvered their way through the various bushes and branches until they reached Usagi. She was completely oblivious to their presence. When he was close enough, Motoki grabbed Usagi making sure to cover her mouth. Usagi was obviously surprised and began to struggle in his grasp. Motoki then lead the others further into the forest in the direction from which they came. Once they were far enough Motoki spoke: " Usa its us."

At these words Usagi looked at her captor, "Mmmffmmff," was all she said

" What?" Motoki asked

Usagi managed to free her snout from Motoki's grasp " I said let go of me."

She jumped away from Motoki and landed less than a foot away. She changed back to her human form.

" What are you doing here anyway?" Usagi asked

" We could ask you the same thing. What the hell were you thinking running off on your own?" Mamoru scolded

" I was thinking you weren't going to follow me here," She simply replied

" What, were you just going to give yourself up and let them take you?" Mamoru continued

" No, I just didn't want to cause you anymore trouble," she said

" And _this_ isn't trouble?" Mamoru kept going

" … well when you say it like that it sounds stupid," Usagi admitted

" That's cause _it is stupid, _Stupid," Mamoru said angrily

" Don't call me stupid, stupid," Usagi said back

" I'll stop when you stop stupid," He said back

" You started it stupid," she said

" Both of you stop," Rei ordered

The two instantly shut up, fearing Rei's wrath.

" It doesn't matter we have Usa back, now we have to go lead the forces and save the people in Pazlo," Motoki reminded

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," the deep voice echoed through the forest and out from the shadows came Lycaon in his human form.

He gave a wicked chuckle " I was wondering what a bunch of horses were doing in the middle of nowhere , but now I see that there are a bunch of strays as well. I see you have brought the princess with you, have you finally decided to give her up?" Lycaon asked in a menacing voice

" Like hell," Mamoru responded

Lycaon lost the evil smile on his face " I see, then I suppose you all have a death wish. Unfortunately I have no time for games today." Lycaon drew his sword and vanished in a flash

Mamoru drew his sword as well, waiting for Lycaon to appear again. He appeared behind him and quickly slashed at Mamoru, Mamoru was able to block his attack, but was quickly being overpowered. Mamoru then noticed the glowing red bracelet on Lycaon's arm.

The others were about to run to the king's assistance, when Lycaon pushed Mamoru away and held his hand up towards all of them. Then a black orb appeared in his hand and black chains quickly flew out, rendering everyone(even the girls) immobile and bringing them to their knees. They struggled to break the chains but it was no good.

Lycaon gave an evil chuckle " How do you like the new power up? Thanks to this bracelet I have become invincible, you have no chance of defeating me now," Lycaon said arrogantly.

"Now all that's left is to get rid of the human king and take the princess, killing two birds with one stone as they say,".

Lycaon raised his sword to strike a defenseless Mamoru. The others just watched in horror as they continued to struggle against the chains.

" Mamoru!" Rei called

'What can I do? This is all my fault, if I hadn't left on my own this would have never happened,' Usagi thought

'Use the magic,' a familiar voice instructed

' Who said that?' Usagi asked in her thoughts, but got no reply

' A spell? Where's the book!?' Usagi looked around and spotted the book just inches away. She wormed over to the book, her tail appeared and she managed to use it to open the book to a random page. She quickly looked over it and found something that may be useful. She read over the spell and followed the instructions. Usagi turned to Lycaon and concentrated on the hand that held his sword, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, a orb of fire began to form in her mouth. It grew for a few moments and then it was sent flying to its target.

The fireball hit Lycaon's hand and sent his sword flying several meters away.

"Ah! Damn it!" Lycaon held his burned hand and turned to the source of the fireball.

Usagi was coughing from the smoke that was coming out of her mouth, she looked at Lycaon.

"You little brat! I'll make you pay for that," Lycaon threatened

He held out his good hand and this time a ball of electricity formed in the palm of his hand. He moved his hand back and threw it towards Usagi.

Usagi barely dodged the attack but it managed to hurt her arm and melt the chains that were holding her. After she was freed she changed into her wolf form and opened her mouth once again. The same fireball formed in her mouth. She threw it faster than the last, but it completely missed Lycaon.

" Quite a good aim you have there brat," He said sarcastically

" I'll say," Mamoru responded as he came from behind Lycaon and slashed his shoulder with his sword. Mamoru could've slashed of his whole arm if Lycaon hadn't moved a few seconds before. Usagi had burned Mamoru's chains with the last fireball.

" Damn you. This was what you were trying to do," Lycaon growled angrily

Mamoru's relentless attacks continued and Lycaon could do nothing but dodge. Every time Lycaon dodged Mamoru's attack he moved further and further back. Usagi was busy releasing the others , but nevertheless she saw what Lycaon was trying to do. He was heading toward his sword. After she released Gwen she ran to the sword and grabbed it in her jaw before Lycaon got to it.

" You little brat! Give me my sword!" He managed to say before Mamoru slashed once again.

Usagi turned back into a human and held the sword in her hand. She raised it to point at Lycaon.

" Are you _stupid_? Do you think I'll give you the sword just because you asked me to? Stupid." Usagi taunted and stuck her tongue out at him

" Now I'm really going to kill you., I don't care what my orders were!" He yelled

With one swift movement of his hands he blew Mamoru away and immediately went after Usagi.

" Eeeeep!" Usagi began to run away. But not before picking up the old book.

Mamoru soon followed

" Gwen free the other's I'm going after them," He instructed

Before Gwen had time to protest he was gone.

Usagi didn't really have a plan so she just kept running until she reached a cliff. She looked over the edge and saw a raging river and further down the river ended at a waterfall that lead into the ocean. Usagi gulped and turned her attention back to her pursuer.

" Nowhere to run princess, what will you do now?" He said as he snickered

Usagi then held the sword over the cliff.

" Now you will answer my questions or I'll throw your sword over the cliff," Usagi threatened

"Very interesting proposition, what kind of questions do you have for me?"

" Why did you kidnap me all those years ago?" Usagi asked as she glared at Lycaon

He responded with a spine-chilling chortle " So you do remember me and I thought you'd forgotten me after all this time."

" Answer me," Usagi demanded

By now Mamoru and the others had arrived.

" Fine, there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore, We-"

"Lycaon!" A voice interrupted

Everyone looked to the sky and saw a light blue dragon flying swiftly through the clouds. It landed gracefully behind Lycaon. In a matter of seconds his figure changed into that of a man with white hair and yellow eyes.

Haden, don't interfere. This is my mission," Lycaon said to Haden

" My father has decided that your services are no longer needed," Haden said emotionlessly

" What?" Lycaon asked in disbelief

" Exactly as you heard, you are no longer needed," Haden responded

" You can't do this! We made a deal!," Lycaon protested

" Do you actually believe we would negotiate with a half human like you?" Haden replied

"Half- human?" Usagi asked

" Yes, it doesn't take much to see that Lycaon is only half werewolf," Haden answered

Haden continued " Now hand over the bracelet."

" You bastard," Lycaon growled and transformed

He tried to pounce on Haden, but he grabbed Lycaon by the neck and began crushing it. Lycaon gasped for air and scratched at Haden's hand. Haden let go and Lycaon dropped to the floor gagging and coughing.

" Damn _*wheeze* _you _*cough*_" was all he could say.

" Fine, if you won't hand over the bracelet I'll just let it destroy you," Haden said

" What are you talking about?" Lycaon asked

Haden simply said " You will see."

The bracelet abruptly began to glow an intense red, Lycaon screamed out in pain. He looked at his hand and saw that it was slowly turning to sand. Little by little his hand was disappearing. He continued to scream. Haden and the others just watched Lycaon roll on the ground. Haden's hand suddenly turned into a dragon claw, with which he swiftly cut Lycaon's arm off. His arm instantly turned to sand on the ground. Haden walked over and picked up the bracelet.

" Humans cannot handle this kind of power," is what he said " Just stay there and enjoy your final moments of life. Now I will take the princess," he turned his back to the others and marched towards Usagi.

Suddenly a black sphere hit Haden's hand and the bracelet flew next to Usagi.

" I'll…get…you fo…r this," amazingly Lycaon was on his feet and had managed to hit Haden with an attack.

" I see the power doesn't wear off immediately," Haden assumed

" I'm go…ing… to kill …you."

Haden ignored his threats and kept walking to Usagi. Usagi tried to step back but ended up falling on her butt, unfortunately when she fell her hand touched the bracelet. Once she touched it the same intense light came from it, she shielded her eyes from the light. When her eyes opened the bracelet was on her arm. She tried to take it off but it was impossible.

" Usa!?" Mina called to her

" It won't come off," Usagi yelled back

" Wha…t will you…do no…w? The princ…ess will die," Lycaon said

" The effects the bracelet on our kind are still unknown, as long as the power doesn't go out of control it should be alright," Haden reassured

With the last of his strength Lycaon tackled Haden and his final struggle began. They were pushed toward Usagi who moved out of the way, making sure she had the book and sword, but the weight of all three of them proved to be too heavy for the unstable cliff. The cliff the three were on began to crumble. Soon they were falling towards the furious river. Everyone else ran over to the cliff and looked down only to see Usagi still falling. They all called to her but there was nothing they could do. Even if Gwen flew down there was no way she could reach her in time. After several seconds they all hit the water and disappeared.

"USAGI!!" Mamoru yelled

Even after they hit the water everyone watched with the slightest hope that she may come out, but there was nothing.

" Over here!" Distant voices could be heard

" There over here! Hurry!"

Everyone turned only to see they were surrounded by guards from the town. They were greatly outnumbered and in a matter of seconds they were captured.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Ok. Yeah… well I guess this is a cliff hanger. I'm not really that good at writing about dramatic battles and stuff, so this is the best I could do. If you have any comments please review. It makes me sad that not a lot of people review. I don't care if its not important just please review!! Thank you people who have reviewed! Okay well that's all. I'll try to update soon. Bye-bye!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Ch. 12: Escape Plan**

There wasn't much they could do against the horde of guards. They were out numbered and they didn't have much resolve left after watching Usagi plummet hundreds of feet into a deadly river. In a matter of minutes they were captured and put in chains once more. They all walked one behind the other while their captors pushed them on. There were times when Gwen would snap at them but other than that there was no resistance.

When they arrived at Pazlo's front gate there was a massive man fully clad in heavy silver armor standing before the entrance. He was tan and had a gray mustache and gray hair.

" Well look what we got here. The king and his little fan club have decided to pay us a visit, but what's this? The little princess is missing." The man's voice seemed to shake the ground when he spoke those words.

" We believe Master Haden has captured the princess, sir." one of the guards answered

" Then I suppose he left to meet his father?" the man asked

" We believe so, sir. What should we do with the prisoners?" the same guard asked

" We wait for Haden's order's meanwhile throw them into the town with the others," the man replied

" Yes Master Ryou," the guards responded in unison

Little did the guards know that Haden had fallen into the river along with Usagi and Lycaon

They dragged Mamoru and the others forward passed the gates and they walked for more than a few minutes through a dark passage way. They stopped when they were shoved into a jail cell. The guards locked the cell once the others were inside and then the chains that held them fell off. The wall behind them unexpectedly began to rise open to reveal the town of Pazlo seemingly empty and deserted. They moved forward one step passed the wall and it slowly closed.

The wall surrounding the city was most likely put up using magic. It was obviously designed to make sure people couldn't get out, but what people? There were no signs of any living things anywhere and everything was dead silent. They walked straight ahead and looked into a few houses, but there was nothing. They proceeded cautiously around buildings and finally saw a small boy topple out of a house.

" Um… excuse me, may we ask you some questions?" Ami called out.

The boy's head quickly snapped to attention. He looked over them and a panicked expression crossed his face. He scrambled to his feet and ran away.

" Hey, wait!" Mamoru called after him

They followed him for a few minutes until he entered a house. Mamoru, who was ahead of the others, was the first to go in. He entered, only to be pounced on by a grey wolf .

The wolf bared her fangs and growled. Mamoru didn't dare move. The others could see the little boy cowering inside the house.

" heel Tsukasa, heel, they aren't the enemy," a hefty man bellowed from behind.

All eyes turned to him, Mamoru managed to tilt his head back to see the large man dressed in rusted armor. The wolf obediently got off Mamoru and receded into the house from whence it came. The hefty man walked over to Mamoru and helped him up. Mamoru dusted himself off and stood with the others.

" Sorry about that, everyone's been a little on edge and Tsukasa tends to rush into things without thinking," The man explained. He continued, " Anyway this is quite a crowd here, Are all of you human?"

"I assume that some creatures from Mythopeia are being held here," Zoisite concluded

" It seems you already know about us. Who exactly are you?" the man asked

" I am Chiba Mamoru, king of Earth Nation and these are my general," Mamoru paused and looked at the generals as the gave a curt bow when they were mentioned.

Then Mamoru continued, " We are also accompanied by my younger sister and her friends."

" And those two?" the man was referring to Motoki and Gwen.

Motoki stepped forward and said, " I'm Motoki, a werewolf as well as a royal guard and this is Gwen, she's a dragon and I suppose she would count as the princess's guard ."

" I'm lester, an elf. A dragon and a werewolf with the human king and his royal court. What the heck are you doing here? I would think you'd be in the castle trying to keep peace in your kingdom and what not," the man wondered why one the most important people in the world was captured so easily and so far away from the castle.

No one spoke after the question.

" What's with all the depressing faces?" Lester asked once he sensed the atmosphere grow heavier.

Motoki was the only one to speak, " We were with the princess and…"

While Motoki hesitated Lester asked, " You brought the crowned princess of Mythopeia here! That might not have the smartest move right now.'

"We didn't _bring_ her, she came here on her own. We came to try and stop her but Haden and Lycaon attacked us before we could get back and we lost her," Motoki explained

" Did Haden take her?" Lester asked.

Now he had a very serious expression on his face.

" No, she was standing near the edge of a cliff when it crumbled and she fell, along with Lycaon and Haden," Motoki finished

Lester thought for a moment and looked at the group.

" Follow me," Lester began walking towards a particularly small house.

They did not question him and just followed.

As they walked more and more people appeared from the out of the houses and followed behind them, creatures and humans alike.

The small house was old and falling apart. Lester opened the creaky door to reveal a person, whether it was a male or female could not be determined just by looks. The person had on a long black robe with a hood covering the face.

"I was expecting your arrival," From the sound of the person's voice one could tell it was a man

" I see then I'll cut to the chase. You say you had connection's to the royal family of Mythopeia and your psychic abilities are fairly strong. We want to know if the princess is alive or not?" said Lester

"Quite a difficult task, but not impossible. I will see what I can do," responded the cloaked man

He seemed to glide rather than walk over to the small table, where he sat and placed a lit candle in the middle. There was mumbling from the small crowd that had formed outside the small house, but once the man began to chant something everyone fell silent. The language he was speaking was a mystery and what he was saying unknown, but as he chanted the fire on the candle grew. It produced an abnormal amount of smoke, which made everyone back away. Soon after, a black image appeared in the smoke.

It was in the shape of a person but the face could not be seen. They all stared at it for several moments, but then the smoke completely vanished, it was like it was never there. The man slowly rose from the table and glided over to Lester.

"So?" asked Lester

" The royal bloodline is still alive. Whether it is the princess, the king, or both, I am not sure," the man responded

" So there is a chance that they are alive?" Mamoru interrupted

" Yes, but I sensed approaching danger for them _and_ us. Staying here means certain death," warned the man

" How do we escape from here?" Lester questioned

" _That _I could not see, we must think of something soon," the man said

"Not very accurate huh?" Said Lester

The cloaked man said nothing.

" If I could somehow get in touch with the soldiers back in the castle we could easily take back the town but the soldiers won't move without my orders and if we're gone for too long the people will begin to panic," Mamoru explained

" So many problems… how long do we have?" Lester asked

" About 6 days," the mysterious man responded

" That's not very long but we have to do what we can," Lester said as he thought.

" You hear that everyone? We have to work together if we want to get out of here," Lester's words were directed at the crowds of people outside the house.

A wave of mumbles washed over the crowd. Lester seemed to be getting irritated by the hesitating people.

" Fine if you have any better ideas then let's hear them," Lester made sure he was heard

Mamoru and the others turned to face the people. No one spoke and Lester supposed that it meant that no one had any objections.

" Now then, we have to get started. We will split up into two groups. One group will search for weapons. The second group will help search for a way out and help come up with a plan. Are there any questions?" Lester waited for any questions

" Alright then get to work, you and your group will help us come up with the plan," Lester told Mamoru.

Soon everyone was at work, doing what they were told. It was surprising how well they were working together. Fighting between the creatures and humans was expected, but instead they were all working side by side without complaint. The rest of the day went by with few problems but still no one could find a way to get out. There were many empty houses that everyone could stay in but the question was why?

" When the town was seized only humans were living here. While we were being held some where north of here and then we were moved into this city with the humans. Many of the people were forced to work with the enemy because they were told that if they didn't cooperate their families would pay the price. That's why there are so many empty houses," Lester explained

The next day everyone was up early in the morning. The search for a way out continued as well as the gathering of weapons, until a couple of guards came in to look around. Somehow they managed to hide everything from them and they left pretty quickly.

It seemed hopeless. No matter what they tried they couldn't find a way out. Mamoru and the others, along with Lester were in a house looking at a layout map of Pazlo, when a young man came running in.

" Your majesty, the fortune teller wishes to see all of you," the young man said once he caught his breath

They turned to one another and Mamoru responded with " We'll head over there right now,"

The cloaked man had refused to give his name so he was known as the fortune teller.

When they arrived they saw the fortune teller sitting at the table with the candle lit.

"You sent for us?" Mamoru asked

"Yes, I may have a solution to your problem." said the cloaked figure

" Well we have plenty of problems so you'll have to be more specific." Mamoru said while he ran a hand through his messy hair

" As you wish. I believe I have found a way to escape to the outside."

" And that would be …?" Mamoru said with doubt

"I guess that would be me." Said a new voice

A boy walked out of the dark corner of the room. The boy was small compared to Mamoru and the generals. He had messy black hair and yellow eyes. Of course what everyone noticed first was the guard's uniform the boy was wearing.

" What is guard doing here!" Growled Gwen who was getting ready to fry the intruder

"W-w-wait! I'm here to help you!" yelled the boy while waving his hands in front of him

" It is as he says." Interrupted the fortune Teller " The… boy says he knows a way to escape."

"How can we trust him?" Asked Kunzite

" There would be no point in me coming here if I didn't want to help you. The city will be destroyed in a few days either way." Said the boy

"Why do you want to help us?" asked Motoki this time

"I-I have my reasons" said the boy

They all exchanged doubtful looks after the boys vague answer

" Well at this point we don't much of a choice." said Mamoru " Lets go somewhere we can plan better."

The boy nodded and followed them to another house where a map of the city was laid out on the table.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" asked Mamoru

The boys face lit up and he spoke " W-well I'm pretty sure you noticed but the wall surrounding the city was made with magic, no one can get in or out through the front gate unless they have the key."

" So you'll get the key and sneak us through?" asked Zoisite

" I wish it were that easy. Unfortunately the keys are the jewels in the bracelets that the guards wear so its pretty much impossible for anyone else to get keys." explained the young guard

" Aren't you a guard? You're wearing one of the bracelets right now." Said Motoki as he pointed to the boys left arm

The boy quickly covered the bracelet with the long sleeves of his uniform " Well this bracelet is different from the others. The ones the guards here have are just keys that they use to get around while this bracelet enhances the users physical and magical power." he explained

" So that bracelet is basically useless huh?" Motoki said as he looked over the map

"Uwah… useless. He said it was useless…. Maybe it is useless…*sigh*" The boy dejectedly moved to the corner with his back slouched and turned to the others. He began making circles on the ground with a stick.

"Psssst… Toki-nii I think you hurt his feelings." Mina whispered

" What do you want me to do about and why are you calling me Toki-nii now?"

" Go apologize. He's the best chance we got if we want to get out and the name just doesn't without the -nii at the end."

"Fine, fine. I'll fix"

Motoki walked towards the depressed boy

"Listen… um I-I didn't mean anything bad by what I said about the bracelet so… um don't get so depressed."

The boy didn't move from his spot.

"I-I'm sorry… if I um… hurt your feelings but right now we are kind short on time so can you please explain your plan? We really need your help right now"

The boys head snapped quickly to attention and he stood up even faster which gave Motoki a scare. The boy turned back to the others and almost bumped into Motoki., but he quickly stopped and nervously went passed him. He made his way back to the map.

" R-right . I was saying that only the keys can get us out the front gate but the wall isn't perfect. Near the front of the wall there is a weak spot a-and using the bracelets power I can make a way out for you so you can make it outside."

" So we can get out side and there's no catch at all …?" asked Jadeite

"Well… if something goes wrong there is a chance that we'll get stuck inside the wall forever but…"

Everyone gave the boy an incredulous look which made the boy shrink.

Nephrite sighed and turned to Mamoru " What do you want to do my lord. Should we trust the boy or should we try to find another way?"

" We already tried to find a way and it didn't work out so the only other option is to go with um…" Mamoru realized they had yet to learn the boy's name . " What's your name?"

The boy quickly turned around to face Mamoru but couldn't answer his question right away because a few moments before he had gotten a cookie from his pocket and started eating it.

"Mmmm!" The boy chewed and swallowed quickly " *cough* right my name… the name is um… Kai. Yeah call me Kai."

" Um right… well I'm Ma-"

"Oh I already know your names… the fortune teller told me."

"Um right…. Well Kai I guess we'll be going with your escape plan then."

" Really! O-ok then um… please be ready by the time the sun goes down. I-I'll come get you when everything is ready. Oh will all of you be coming?"

"Of course all of us are going," answered Rei

The girls all nodded in agreement .

" Ok then I-I'll come back this evening. I better go before they see that I'm not there." That was the last thing the boy said before he ran out of the house.

The others watched him while he ran and almost tripped over a stone.

" Take a good look people, that's the guy that our lives depend on" said Motoki

" Very funny Motoki but we don't have much of a choice," said Jadeite

" Yeah I kind of got that already. Just trying to liven up the mood."

" I'm kind of starting to doubt that fortune teller… maybe his predictions aren't that accurate…" said Gwen

" So you think what he said about the royal bloodline is wrong?" asked Ami

Gwen didn't answer.

No one wanted to believe that Usagi was really gone. What the fortune teller said gave them all at least a bit of hope.

" When this is over we'll search for her. We'll find out for ourselves," said Mamoru

" R-right. This is no time to be depressed . The faster we get through this, the sooner we can start looking," said Kunzite

" With that said, let's get ready to leave. We leave when the sunsets," instructed Mamoru

Everyone nodded and started preparing.

**To be continued….**

**Hahaha what's up with the klutzy cookie eating boy! Find out in the next chapter… Maybe**

**Yay I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long and if it's a bit boring but I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Chapter 13: He's What!**

The time was drawing closer, the sun had begun to set. This escape was everything. They would either succeed or be stuck in a wall forever, or at least until it was destroyed in a few days.

The preparations were complete. All the weapons were together and Mamoru and the others were waiting for Kai. Everyone was sitting around a table. No one said a word.

So Motoki tried to liven up the mood…again " So lets start the betting. How many think we're gonna get stuck in the magical wall for the rest of our lives huh?"

Everyone just glared at him.

" Yeah you wont joke like that when we actually get stuck in the wall." warned Gwen.

Mamoru stood up and walked towards a room in the back

"Where are you going?" asked Rei

"The suns setting so I'm to put my own clothes and armor back on."

The day before they had gotten there they had found other clothes to wear in the vacant houses. The generals and Motoki had already changed into their own clothes.

Mamoru walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He laid his clothes and armor on the bed and changed.

When he took off his shirt he heard noise from outside. He grabbed his other shirt in his hands and walked towards the window. Just as he was walking a couple of cats jumped through the window and then…

**BOOM!**

"Wahh!"

"Woah!"

Whoever or whatever else it was jumping through the window, knocked Mamoru down and knocked over the door. Which startled everyone else in the other room.

Concerned, the others ran to the room that was now missing a door. What they saw was a shirtless Mamoru on the floor and a familiar semiconscious young guard sitting on the floor.

Rei slapped her forehead and said "I don't even think I wanna know what happened ."

Mamoru stood up and started explaining " I was changing when I heard sound outside. The some cats jumped through the window and this guy came too and knocked me down."

"where'd they go?"

Kai had gotten up and was searching around for the cats.

" Are you looking for these two?" Asked ami

The two cats were on Ami's shoulder and didn't seem the least bit aware of the mess they had just caused. One was white and the other was black.

" Couldn't you have come in through the door like a normal person!" Mamoru yelled

" It was an accident! How was I supposed to know you were in here! And put on your shirt already !" Kai yelled back

Mamoru ran to grab his shirt off the floor and put it on.

" Anyway why were you chasing the cats?" asked Makoto

" We need them to help us escape." explained the boy

The cats then jumped from Amy's shoulders to Kai's shoulders

" Great now we're getting help from a couple of cats," whispered Motoki to the others

"Watch your mouth, man. You'll find we are much more than just your average cats." Warned the white cat.

" Well what do you know talking cats," said Jadeite

" What are you looking at Blondie?" growled the white cat

Kai quickly grabbed the white cat and covered its mouth

" Sorry about that, Artemis is in a bad mood right now," clarified Kai

**Chomp!**

Artemis bit Kai's hand and freed himself from his grip. He landed on the floor.

" You bit me!" Kai yelled while holding his bitten hand

" Don't grab me like that!"

"Its your fault for being rude"

" No its their fault for thinking we're just stupid cats"

" They never called you 'stupid cats'."

The fight went on for a while until the black cat finally spoke

" Stop fighting you two, we have more important things to take care of."

" Stay out of this Luna!" yelled a very angry Artemis

Luna jumped down from Kai's shoulder and used her claws to scratch Artemis square in the face. He fell on his back, holding his paws to his face

" Well now that the nuisance is taken care of, Let me to introduce myself. The name's Luna, nice to meet you. The one on the floor over there is Artemis. We'll be like your guides along with Kai so its nice to be working with you."

Luna bowed and held out her paw for Mamoru to shake.

"R-right its nice to meet you and I guess we'll be counting on you guys," Mamoru crouched down and shook Luna's paw

" Whatever, could you just hurry up. We have to get going before its too late," Said Artemis after he got back on his feet.

The claw marks Luna had made were still visible on his face.

" Is everyone ready?" Kai looked around and everyone nodded "Okay Then let's move out."

With that everyone grabbed their things and walked out of the house. They stealthily maneuvered their way to the part of the wall where the weak spot was located . Fortunately no guards were positioned on the inside of the wall.

It seemed like the soldiers thought their wall was flawless.

They stopped in front of the wall. Kai went forward nervously and started feeling the wall. He took a few steps to the right with one hand still on the wall. He closed his eyes and energy visibly started to form between his hand the wall.

After a few moments a rumbling sound could be heard. Then a part of the wall disappeared to reveal a long dark passageway.

" Here we are. At the end of this tunnel is the exit, but there's a time limit on how long the tunnel will stay open and if we run out of time well… you know the rest" Luna explained

Everyone gulped and readied themselves to enter you guys go first and we'll go after you but we have to run through so don't go too slow," Kai warned " it's a straight shot from here to the exit so we won't get lost. So on your marks… get set… dash!"

Everyone ran into the tunnel with Kai and the cats going after them. There was no light at all so they just ran blindly through the tunnel. It was longer than anyone expected and several minutes had already past. Then there was a rather loud noise accompanied by some rumbling.

Mamoru ,who was leading, didn't want to look so he just said " Please tell that the noise was just in my imagination"

Kai was the one to respond

" I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… THE TUNNEL IS DISAPPEARING!"

Everyone ran faster but it seemed the passageway was disappearing too quickly.

" How much further?" asked Mamoru

Kai responded " Just a little more but at this rate we won't make it."

" I guess its time for our secret weapon. Kai get ready." Artemis ordered

" What secret weapon?" asked Nephrite

" Don't worry about just keep running and leave the rest to us" replied Luna

And that's what they did.

Kai turned around to face the disappearing tunnel.

" Are we really doing this?"

" Its too late to back out now, just do it"

Kai held both his hands in front of him and a glowing blue orb formed in a matter of seconds

"hear goes nothing"

The others weren't to far ahead so Kai quickly caught up

"Where did you go?" Motoki asked

" Just using the secret weapon. I would brace myself if I were you" Kai responded with half pained look

" Brace ourselves for what"

Before Motoki could get a response an explosion was heard and the rumbling got louder

" Oh boy its coming," Kai mumbled to himself

Before anyone could turn their heads back a blue light blasted them forward

" H-h-hot! Its hot! Yea its burning. Maybe this wasn't the best idea!" yelled Kai as he was being crushed against the blue energy.

In a matter of seconds they reached the exit and were shot out into the outside bushes. It took a few minutes for them to get over the shock

"Well not exactly the best way to travel but at least we're out," said Motoki " What was that anyway?"

" That was the secret weapon" replied Luna " A.K.A an explosion. Is everyone here?"

" Hey Luna I don't see Kai anywhere," Mamoru pointed out

Everyone looked around and didn't see him either.

Artemis concluded "Well he either disintegrated when he hit the energy or he got stuck in the wall, so what should we do about it?"

" How can you be so calm! She's the only heir to the throne! We are in so much trouble" Luna yelled

" What do you mean '_we_', you were the one in charge. I had nothing to do with it,"

"Wait. What was that about being the heir? What do you mean she?" Motoki asked and now he was sure the two cats had lost it

" Hey, Blondie 2 shut it. Not that you noticed but the princess disguised herself using magic," Artemis said with an annoyed tone

"And why would she do that?"

This time Luna replied " She said something about not knowing how to deal with this kind of situation. I'm surprised she was able to fool you with her terrible acting. Ahhh! I don't have time to talk about this, what should I do!"

As Luna kept panicking, the others saw something fall from a the near by tree.

It was 'Kai'. Smoke was coming off him from the earlier explosion incident

" Awww man that burns. I thought I was a goner," was what he said as he rolled around on the ground.

"Oh your alive," Artemis said in a rather care free tone

" I'm so touched by how concerned you were," Kai said sarcastically

" By the way, Luna opened her big mouth and your friends know about you."

Kai's eyes widened and he turned his head nervously away from the others. He looked up and said " W-what are you talking about? I'm not … hiding anything" Kai gave a fake laugh

" Just give it up. You're a horrible liar."

Kai wanted to say something back to Artemis but couldn't argue with him.

" Yeah I know"

'Kai' stood up with his head hung low and then…

**Poof!**

Smoked appeared and blinded everyone for a few moments, when the smoke faded what they saw surprised everyone.

It turned out Luna had been telling the truth. Kai was no longer there. In Kai's place stood… yep you guessed it…. Usagi. ( Hooray for the revival of the main character! :p)

Instead of the guard uniform, she had on a light brown, long sleeve shirt. The long sleeves had orange stripes. She wore light brown shorts that fell a little above her knees and on her head she had a matching hat with a pair of black goggles that made it look like she had cat ears.

She had the appearance of a thief.

Usagi just stood there scratching the back of her head and she tried not to make eye contact with any of the others

She laughed nervously " So guys… long time no see huh?"

First to speak was Gwen " Is this some kind of joke?"

"What? N-no its really me." she took off her hat to reveal her wolf ears "Look I have wolf ears and a tail."

Motoki walked towards Usagi and bent down so there faces were right in front of the other. Then he just stared at her for a while.

"W-what is it?"

Usagi moved her face a way from his. Without warning Motoki grabbed her ears and gave them a tug.

" Ow! What are you doing!"

Usagi freed her ears and stepped back

" Well their real but you expect us to believe that you are the princess, who a few days ago fell thousands of feet into a deadly river?"

" See when you say it like that it sounds crazy," Usagi complained " How can I prove it to you?"

They thought about it but nothing came up . How can they be sure that she was really Usagi?

" Oh look I still have the spell book I got from the castle," she took the book out from her small messenger bag and passed it to Motoki

He examined it and concluded it was the same book.

" And I still have the bracelet that stuck to my arm before I fell,"

" Ahhh! This is taking too long," Artemis lost his patience " Look she's the princess whether you believe it or not. We don't have time to be doing this. Just go back to your castle and get your little soldiers down here. We'll keep an eye on things here while you're gone."

" Artemis be quiet. The guards will find us," Luna warned in a whispered tone

" Shut it Luna! They won'-"

" Who goes there?"

" I guess I spoke too soon,"

There were 3 guards standing on the opposite side of the bushes pointing a spears towards them

" Don't move" they demanded

No one listened to the guards' orders. First to take off running were Artemis and Luna, everyone followed Them. They were running through the forest trying to dodge all the tree branches and roots, but the guards were right on their tail.

They could have easily taken care of three guards but the fight would've surely drawn more attention.

The cats, who were the only ones that could see in dark forest, led the group.

They couldn't get rid of the guards and more of them had appeared so Luna and Artemis decided that everyone should split up to confuse the guards. They all agreed.

Everyone quickly scattered in different directions. The various guards momentarily stopped but quickly split up as well . Usagi had stayed together with Luna.

A couple of guards were chasing them

" Usagi change back into Kai. If the guards find out you're the princess then there'll be real trouble," urged Luna

Usagi did as she was told and changed into Kai .

They kept running and finally lost the guards. They stopped to catch their breath.

" Finally lost them. What now Luna?"

" Let's search for the others."

They walked forward while Luna followed the others' scent

"Did you find them?"

"Yes up ahead, all the girls are together and I picked up the scent of a dragon too."

" I guess Gwen's with them. Let's go meet up with them"

They peeked through the bushes and saw the girls with their hands tied behind their backs and Gwen thrashing around trying to free herself from a net. There were two people guarding them.

" Blend in and follow my lead. I'll find the others and tell them what happened. I'll come get you later so try to wait for me," Luna instructed and ran out towards the guards.

She jumped up and started attacking one of them, clawing and biting his face.

" Get it off me!"

Kai caught on and ran to the guards assistance.

" I got her sir, what should I-"

Before Kai could finish asking Luna scratched his face and ran off into the forest again. Kai held his hands top his face, much like Artemis had done earlier

'_She didn't have to scratch my face.' _Kai thought to himself

The remaining guard quickly chased after Luna

The guard asked Kai if he was able to capture any others and Kai said he hadn't.

More guards appeared from the darkness of the forest.

" We lost track of the others, sir." reported one of the guards " They ran deeper into the forest. Should we keep searching?"

"No, its too dark right now, we're at a disadvantage. Let's head back."

The man Luna had attacked seemed to be the one in charge. Kai moved to where the girls were and picked up Gwen who was still in the net.

" Just go with it. There are too many for us to take on." whispered Kai

" Shut up. I can take them all down. Get me out of this net" Gwen demanded

Kai quickly held Gwen's snout shut before the guards heard her.

" Just calm down, you're going to blow my cover."

The whole way back to the town Kai had a hard time keeping Gwen quiet. When they arrived Gwen was put in something that resembled a bird cage and the girls were put in a jail cell. It looked old and rusty.

5 guards stood there in a single file line, of course Kai was there too. Some of the guards had left saying they had other things to do.

Moments later, Ryou stomped into the room fully clad in his silver armor and he did not look happy at all. They all stood at attention and saluted him.

" Somebody tell me what happened here" he growled

The guard in charge from before stepped forward.

" These prisoners tried to escape tonight. My men and I gave chase and managed to recapture some of them."

" Some?"

"Y-yes sir. Unfortunately we couldn't capture all of them,"

Ryou looked over at the girls in the cell and recognized them.

" These are the girls that were captured with the king aren't they?"

"Yes sir"

" Then the you let escape were?"

The guard hesitated but answered " It was the king and his group sir,"

The others stepped back a few steps when they saw Ryou's expression darken.

He clenched his fist angrily, then he grabbed the guard who had given him the news and threw him in the direction of a wall . He threw him with such force that he knocked down the wall. The others jumped at the sound that came when he hit the wall.

Ryou turned back to the ones that were still standing in a line. No one dared move an inch. They all held their breath while Ryou walked by .

He stopped in front of the guard who was two other guards away from Kai. Ryou looked him straight in the eyes.

" Out of the ones you could have caught, why did you only catch the girls!"

He thought and answered in a stuttering voice " T-they w-were th-the most vulnerable, s-sir"

Ryou grabbed him and through him to where the first guard landed. Then he moved to the next in line.

" Are you saying that all of you couldn't keep up with the king and his crew?"

" N-no sir"

" Then why did they escape!"

" Well they um… um"

Ryou didn't let him finish and through him with the other two. The next was the one standing next to Kai.

" Where do you think the king went?"

" Back to h-his castle sir"

" and why is he going back?"

" To gather his army and take back the city sir"

"That's right , he'll come here and fight for his little city, but I'm not mad. I'm actually looking forward to it and do you know why?"

" Sir?"

" I asked you a question"

He didn't know how to answer and time had run out. He was thrown aside with the others. Now it was Kai's turn he was the last one left.

" Same question boy. Why am I looking forward to it?"

" Because it's a good chance for you to show off your strength and prove that humans are inferior creatures sir?"

More of a question then answer, but Ryou laughed in amusement and slapped Kai on the back which knocked him forward.

" That was a good answer boy. One last question: What do you think we should do with the prisoners? I vote we end their lives right now."

Kai looked at the girls and Gwen with a worried look and tried to come up with something to keep them alive until the next day.

" Wait sir," he had an idea " W-where's the fun in killing them now?…Why not wait until tomorrow, capture the king alive and kill them in front of everyone. Leave an impression on the world. Show everyone what happens if they mess with you. Huh?"

'I can't believe I just said that' Kai thought to himself

Ryou was thinking about.

" That is a great idea," he agreed with Kai "I like the way you think boy. What's your name?"

" It's Kai sir"

" Kai, your different from the rest of these dogs. I like you! You hear that dogs? Tomorrow we take the king and his kingdom. Get ready for battle" Cheers came from the hallways and the rooms in the wall.

" Now which of you is going to guard these prisoners?"

No answer came so Kai took the chance.

" I'll do it sir"

" You shouldn't bother with this job. I'm sure you have better things to do than guard these rats,"

"A-actually sir, I really don't mind" Kai insisted

" Is that so? Fine here are the keys."

Kai was about to take the keys when Ryou pulled them away.

" Wait why would you need the keys? When the time comes I'll come and take the prisoners myself"

Ryou left their the room and shut the door.

Now the only noise was the sound of the soldiers cheering that was muffled by the thick wooden door. After a few more moments of awkward silence Kai leaned against the jail cell and let himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor.

He sighed in relief.

" It could have been worse," he said to himself

Kai heard the sound of clanking metal close by. He looked up and saw Gwen's cage moving. He got up and remembered that they had taped her jaw shut so he reached in and took the tape off.

" Ok if Luna doesn't come back the best thing to do would be to wait for the fight to start and while their distracted we should escape then."

" You thought this through didn't you?" Gwen said " See that just proves you're not Usagi. In this situation just she would be running around panicking or crying somewhere"

" Aw! That was just mean Gwen! You know its me"

Kai released the transformation and turned back to Usagi.

"Still not convinced."

" Ah! Why would I lie to you?"

" I don't know you tell me."

" What! Your not making any sense!"

At this point Usagi was close to tears. Then she heard the girls laughing in the jail cell

" What's so funny" asked Usagi in a confused tone

" She's just teasing you Usagi" said Mina " We know its you"

Usagi turned red, feeling a little embarrassed " Then why didn't you say anything earlier"

" Because its funny to watch you freak out" replied Gwen

" You guys are so mean." Usagi crossed her arms and turned away in a huff

"Come on Usa . Don't get so mad"

Rei stood up and tugged Usagi's shirt. Usagi turned back to face them.

Usagi laughed a little and said " Not exactly the most touching reunion huh?"

" I'll say, but let me ask the question that everyone's been dying to ask 'how the hell did you survive that fall?'" Gwen asked

" That's a nice way to put it," Usagi said sarcastically " Well since there's nothing better to do I'll tell you the story…

**Flashback**

Usagi saw the raging river getting closer. She looked around and saw Lycaon and Haden fall into the water before her. Then moments later she hit the water with a force that knocked the air out of her. She spun in the water and tried to swim to the surface but the current wouldn't let her. As she spun the chain that held her mother's pendant broke and it was lost in the deadly waters.

The waters were washing her further down stream. After much effort she managed to get to the surface . She caught her breath and managed to see an oncoming waterfall. There was no way to fight the current and in a matter of seconds she was dragged back under water by the current.

She tried to get back to the surface again but the current slammed her into a rock. It knocked the wind out of her. Now she couldn't get to the surface and she couldn't breath. Then everything thing went black.

Usagi open her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness… again

'_déjà vu. Where am I?' _her thoughts echoed through the darkness

'_**Even if I explained it, you wouldn't understand,'**_

'_Who said that?'_

'_**I did,"**_

Usagi turned towards the voice and saw… herself?

'_Woah! Its me? This is so weird'_

Usagi walked closer to her look alike. What was going on? Maybe it was some kind of illusion. To make sure she wanted to see if her hand would pass through . She moved her hand to see just to have her look alike slap her hand away.

'_**I knew you were going to do that. Anyway we don't have time for this listen you are about to die and-'**_

'_What! I'm dead!/? I can't be dead! What am I going to do! I'm to young to die!"_

'_**Be quiet! Your not dead yet but you will be if you don't do something!'**_

'_What should I do?'_

'_**I can help but you need to make a pact with me first'**_

' _Aren't you me ?'_

' _**I just look like you because its easier to talk to you this way'**_

'_Okay… then how do we make this pact thing?' _

'_**So you'll do it? Good. Its rather simple, just shake my hand'**_

The clone held out her hand for Usagi to shake

'_Wait I'm not sure about this anymore'_

'_**Do you want to live or not!'**_

'_Fine!'_

Usagi took the others hand

'_**The pact has been made. No backing out now. I'll be seeing you again'**_

The clone disappeared and the darkness began to wrap itself around Usagi

' _What is this!'_

There was no answer and Usagi sunk into the darkness. Then she woke up on the ground surrounded by trees.

"Well that was weird. Where am I this time? Oh maybe I died and went to heaven or something."

She stood up and managed to take a few steps before tripping on a tree root

" Ow! Nope I'm pretty sure I'm still alive."

She looked around and had no clue where she was going then she heard a couple of guards laughing and hid in the bushes. They were talking about how they captured the king and his group. She was able to conclude that she was still near Pazlo. While she was wandering around in the forest she met Luna and Artemis for the first time.

Usagi explained the situation and the cats offered to help. They made a plan and found the transformation spell. They snuck into the enemy's lair and gathered important information.

Then they made the escape plan and now…

**End of flashback (**Authors Note: Usagi didn't tell the others about what happened with her clone but she told them about everything else**)**

"…I'm here telling you the story"

" I'm sorry but that was the weirdest story ever" Mina said

" Yep, I totally agree" Usagi agreed as she nodded her head "but that's what happened and now I'm alive so I won't question it"

"What about your new look?" asked Rei "Did you take a side trip and go shopping or what?"

Usagi took a look at her clothes and smiled "I made these clothes with magic. Luna helped with the design. Which explains why I have a cat ear hat. Plus its easier to move around in these clothes."

" I could use magic like that. I can make so many cute outfits" Mina squealed

" I don't thinks it's the right time to talk about fashion. Right now we have to focus on escaping. How are we going to open the cell if that guy took the keys?" Asked Makoto

" You don't have to worry about that. I know a way to open it. Watch"

Usagi opened her messenger bag and took out the spell book. She turned the pages and read over a spell then she closed it.

She held out her held out her left hand and concentrated. The bracelet started to glow and soon her hand began changing. White fur covered her whole hand and her nails grew linger and sharper. Her fingers each looked like claws.

" See Now I have wolf claws." She showed the others and went to the lock . She slipped her claws into the keyhole and then there was a click sound and the cell opened.

The girls got up and walked out of the cell while Usagi stood by proudly. Ami grabbed Usagi's hand and examined it.

" This is amazing Usa. When this is all over you must show me more of this magic"

Usagi smiled at the compliment " Its not that big of a deal"

" You seem different Usa" Mina said with a smile

" Different? How am I different?"

" I don't know. You just seem more confident and you're not as shy as you used to be "

At that point Mina wrapped her arms around Usagi and pulled her in for a hug and said "Oh our little girl is growing up"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mina's dramatic display. Their Moment was interrupted by noise from the outside. They quickly took warning and ran back into the cell while Usagi changed back into Kai.

They waited for something to happen and something did happen. The thick wooden door fell over together with a very drunk guard. Kai just stared at the guard who was in the ground. Kai thought he was asleep until the guard started laughing. He stood up and walked over to Kai.

" What are you doing here Man? Come join the party!"

" I'm kind of busy here. You know guarding the prisoners."

The drunk man laughed " Come on man They won't escape. Here at least have a drink"

He handed Kai a cup of beer. The drunk turned to the girls in the cell. "I'll get some for you guys too"

The guard wobbled out and came back with beer for each of the girls.

The drunk moved and stood beside Kai

" Did you hear man? The town's getting blown up tomorrow."

" You don't say. Wait what!"

" So you didn't hear! Can you keep a secret?"

Kai nodded and the drunk got closer" There's a bomb… under the city and tomorrow we're gonna set it off and city's gonna go bye bye" The guard laughed and walked out the door.

When he left Kai lifted the door back up and put it in its place. Then he changed back to Usagi.

" So…What now? There's a bomb that's going to blow up the whole city." Usagi slapped her forehead " What else can go wrong? Now we have to find a way to get all the people out of the city. I can't handle this kind of stress"

She leaned against the bars of the cell and let herself slide down until she was sitting on the floor.

"What's with the depressed face?" A familiar voice asked

Usagi's face brightened " Luna! You came back. How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in when the drunk guard knocked down the door. I see you handled things here but I heard about the other problem."

" What are we going to do Luna?"

" Don't worry, I caught up to the guys and convinced them to keep going to the castle. They'll be here by morning. As for the new problem I'll sneak into town and warn everyone. We'll find a way to get everyone out."

" Got it. Are you going now?"

" Yes, I'll try to come back before morning. Keep everyone safe Usagi"

Usagi nodded. Luna was about to push the door open when Usagi stopped her. She turned back into Kai and let Luna pushed the door only to have the whole thing fall over. She left to warn the others and Kai fixed the door again. After that he changed back.

" I can't keep this up anymore. All this transforming is driving me crazy" Usagi said in frustration

" Then why not just stay as Kai" Ami suggested

" There's a time limit to how long I can stay like that, but changing back and forth is even more tiring."

A growling noise came from Usagi's stomach

" And it makes me hungry"

" Geez stop complaining already. Why don't you get something from the other guards? I'm sure they have food at that little party of theirs"

" I can't leave you guys here. I'll just wait"

Another growl came. Usagi remembered she had snacks in her bag. She quickly went through her bag and took out a plastic bag full of cookies. She took two from the bag and passed the bag to the others. She gave the second cookie to Gwen.

" So you stuffed your bag with sweets didn't you" Gwen assumed

" Maybe…"

If you eat only sweets you'll get fat," Ami pointed out

"Let's not talk about that now Ami" suggested Mina

" I have something important in here too. Its something the cats and I found while we were gathering information."

" What would this important thing be?" asked Gwen

" It's a map. That's all I'm going to say until we see the others again"

" Just tell us," Gwen insisted

Usagi just shook her head

Without warning the door fell in again and startled them. In a flash Usagi turned back into Kai.

It was Luna ,who was starting to get annoyed by the collapsing door.

" Luna you scared Us" Kai exclaimed

" it's the stupid door's fault." Luna defended " I was able to see Lester and warn him about the bomb."

" So what's the plan?"

" We wait for the battle to start, you let the girls out. I'll lead them to the outside and you and Gwen get the wall open so the city people can get out."

" How are we supposed to do that?" Gwen asked

" You'll have to find a way, use force of you have to but you have to get that wall open"

Kai sighed and nodded his head.

" All that's left is to wait then"

**Meanwhile with Mamoru and his group**

When the group split up, Mamoru some how ended up with Artemis. After they lost the guards they searched for the others and found Luna . She told them that the girl's and Gwen had been captured. Of course Mamoru wanted to go save the girls right away but Luna advised against it.

She told them that Usagi would take care of things there and they should focus on getting back to the castle. Mamoru couldn't argue with her because he knew all the people trapped there were counting on him. So he reluctantly agreed.

They were able to meet with the others thanks to Luna and Artemis' sense of smell. They explained everything to them and the generals didn't like the thought of leaving their lover's with the enemy either. This time Artemis yelled at them and made them agree.

Luna headed back and Artemis lead the way for the guys. They would reach the castle in an hour or so.

" I wonder if Usagi will be alright?" Motoki wandered

"So now you believe it was really her?" asked Artemis

" I knew it was her but its just fun to mess with her" he admitted " We'll get the whole story when we see her again"

Other than this brief conversation the rest of the way was silent. They met the guards in the front gate of the castle and ordered them to open the gates.

When they went inside they quickly ordered all the troops to assemble again. Mamoru and the generals explained the situation and told them to prepare everything. They would leave before dawn.

The soldiers worked diligently and had everything ready fairly quickly, while Mamoru and the others made a battle plan .

When it was all ready they moved out. It was still dark but as they moved on the sun slowly rose. When the sun fully showed itself they stood at the front gate of Pazlo, facing Ryou and his men, who were standing outside of the wall ready for a fight.

Mamoru looked over the enemy forces and took a deep breath.

A fierce battle would soon Begin.

**Yay! Finished this chapter! It's pretty long too!**

**I'll keep working on the Next chapter and please REVIEW! Thanks to those of you who have already Reviewed ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**Chapter 14: Change of plans**

Rushing footsteps of soldiers traveled through the dungeon door. Kai and the girls were listening and waiting. The lock to the cell was already unlocked and they were ready to escape when the chance presented itself.

" Listen girls, as soon as the fight starts we move out. You four follow me outside, while Usagi and Gwen open the gate for the others to escape." Luna explained

The plan was set and the hallways were clearing . Everything was going smoothly until…

The door fell over, with great force this time and in marched a mean looking soldier. Luna scrambled out of sight and Kai jumped up to faced him.

The soldier looked around, the mean look remaining on his face. He looked over the girls but his eyes stopped on Kai.

" Master Ryou ordered everyone outside" The soldier's tone matched the expression he wore on his face

" B-but I'm in charge of guarding the prisoners" Kai clarified

" The prisoners need to come too" Now he sounded annoyed

"W-what? Why?"

That would definitely mess up the plan

If they were all taken outside it would be harder for them to get away without being noticed and Gwen and Usagi wouldn't be able to open the gate.

" Your job is to follow orders. Bring them out now" The man's voice was a low growl. He handed Kai the keys that Ryou had taken away the night before.

Kai looked at the girls and then turned to Luna who was hiding in the corner. Luna nodded telling Kai to listen to what the other man was saying.

He took the keys from the man. " R-roger that"

" I'll wait for you in the hall and we'll take the prisoners outside"

The man stepped outside and stood by where the door used to be before it was knocked over.

Kai pretended to unlock the door and Luna snuck out of her hiding place

"L-luna what should we do?"

Kai was noticeably panicking

" Calm down. Change of plans. You lead the girls outside and Gwen and I will open the gate."

"B-but we can't get away I-if this guy is watching us."

" I'll take care of him. Hand me the keys. Gwen meet me at the gate in a few minutes."

Luna took the keys in her mouth and took a deep breath. She sprinted out into the hallway and passed in front of the soldier.

" What was that!" The soldier asked

" Um… a cat running away with the keys "

"Then why don't you go after it!" he yelled

"W-well…that is…I" he glanced at Gwen's cage and he thought fast " I already unlocked the dragons cage a-and I can't lock or unlock the cells without the key so… I have to stay here to make sure she doesn't escape"

The mean soldier yelled in annoyance " You're so useless!" while he chased after Luna

Kai stuck out his tongue as a he watched the man leave. He hurried to the cells and opened them.

" Here goes. We'll head outside and Gwen catches up with Luna to open the gate" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath " Be careful Gwen"

" Hmph! That should be my line. You better make it out safely, I'll meet up with you when I finish getting the rest of the people out."

Kai checked the hallway to make sure it was free of enemies

" It's all clear… let's go"

Gwen shot out of the room and out of sight. The others went the opposite way towards the exit.

" Exit, exit , exit, exit, exit"

"Usa- I mean Kai…" Mina called

"Exit, exit , exit, exit, exit" he kept on mumbling while they snuck through the halls

"Earth to Kai…"

"Exit, exit, exit, exit, exit"

" Kai!"

"Ah! What!"

He stopped suddenly making the others bump into each other

"Freaking out much?"

" I-I'm not freaking out. Whose freaking? I'm not freaking out" He said in a rather high pitched voice

" Yeah, _you _are. Look there's no one around and we're close to the exit so just calm down" said Rei

" Right we're almost out" he took a deep breath " Almo-"

The ground shook slightly but strongly enough to knock various items off the walls and tables

" What was that?" Yelled Makoto

"An earthquake perhaps?" suggested Ami

Kai's face paled " It… started"

" What started?" asked Rei

" The fight started already. We have to move"

They quickened their pace and reached the exit.

The forest was now a deadly battlefield. The sound of swords clashing and guns and cannons firing.

None of them had ever seen a battle like this and for a moment they could do nothing but watch as it raged on.

They would've kept on watching but they decided it would be better to keep on moving when two of the fighters got a little too close for comfort.

They used the trees and bushes to keep from drawing attention as they walked on.

" What now?" Asked Kai

Rei replied " We have to let the guys know that we're out"

"Right… so how do we do that… exactly?"

"That is a very good question"

" We'll just have to look for them" said Mina

" You want to go out there! We'll get killed" Kai didn't even want to think about going out there

" Well we just can't stand here and there's no safe place to hide." Mina clarified

They exchanged looks as if asking each other if they had another plan but in the end they decided to take the risk and search for the guys.

They ran closely together looking for signs of the king, the generals, or Motoki but the smoke made it hard to see and the gunpowder wasn't helping Kai. With his strong sense of smell the stench of the gunpowder made him feel sick. Not to mention that he was reaching the time limit for his transformation.

It got to the point where he had to stop running to keep himself falling over.

He leaned against a tree and caught his breath

" Are you alright?" asked Ami when she noticed his pale appearance

"Yeah… just a little tired. I don't have a lot of time left, there will be trouble if the transformation undoes itself."

" Right the whole capture the princess thing" Mina said in an almost carefree tone

" We should keep on lo-"

He was cut off when two men crashed through the bushes, swords drawn and all. It was one of Ryou's men fighting with one of Mamoru's men and the girls ( and Kai J) were caught in the middle of it. They watched as Ryou's soldier was defeated, but then things got complicated.

Kai caught the remaining soldier's attention and in a flash Kai found a sharp sword pointed at his throat.

"One move and you're a dead man"

They had completely forgotten that Kai was still wearing the enemy uniform.

" Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" cried Rei

" P-princess, why are you here? I heard you were captured"

" Yes we were but _he_ helped us escape"

He looked at Kai who kept his yellow eyes on the sword

" Its probably a trick your Highness. These guys can't be trusted" as he said that he moved the sword closer to Kai's throat

While the girls tried to convince him to put the sword down, Movement from the bushes caught Kai's attention. .

" Look out !" He shouted

Something had jumped out and was heading straight to the girls. Then in one swift motion Kai backed away from the sword and instead rammed into whoever had jumped out. Kai managed to save the girls for the moment but the attacker wasn't done. After they got a look at the attacker they were surprised to see what it was.

They were now staring at a large mountain lion but why would a mountain lion be anywhere near the battlefield?

" Oh no" Kai said shortly

" 'Oh no' what?" asked the other soldier

" H-he's a s-shape shifter" Kai looked even more panic struck than before

" What does that mean?"

But it wasn't Kai who answered " That, my insignificant human friend, means that I can change my form at will as many times as I wish without suffering any annoying side effects"

They all took a step back when the lion started speaking and his voice sounded vaguely familiar somehow.

The lion laughed but it sounded more annoyed than happy " I got the keys back but you were no where to be found and now I find you out here running around. So where are you going with your friends? Did you really think I would let you go after you tried to trick me like that?"

He was the guard that chased after Luna and he did not sound happy

Kai gulped " H-honestly, I never planned on seeing you again"

"Sorry to disappoint you" he growled and pounced towards the girls again

This time it was the other soldier who stopped him

" Get out of here! Quickly!"

" But what about you!"

" I can take care of this just get them to a safe place!"

"But-"

" Hurry!"

They ran off further into the battlefield.

' _déjà vu' _thought Kai

He was running away again just like before.

They had run pretty far and stopped to catch their breath. Kai was the only one who could hear the yells of the soldier they had left behind.

" He's coming."

" What?"

"The shape shifter, he's heading this way"

" We better keep running" said Makoto

They all turned to run but Kai didn't move

" Kai?"

" Y-you guys go on. I'll stay here and try to hold him"

"What! Are you crazy!" Rei shouted " If one of our own soldiers couldn't beat him then what are the chances of you doing it? This isn't a game you know. He'll kill you!"

" Very comforting Rei" he responded sarcastically " but even if we all run he'll catch up with us in no time. I'll buy you some time… even if its only a little bit"

" We can't let you do that… not for us"

" Y-you make it sound like it's a sure thing that I'm going to die"

As they spoke the danger was getting closer

" You have to go now…"

The girls looked at him with worried looks

He said " I'll see you girls later, okay?" and gave them a small smile

After that they nodded and left while Kai watched them disappear. He drew his own sword and turned back to wait.

" Even though I said I'd meet them later, I wonder if I'll be able to?" he asked himself out loud

" probably not."

Kai's eyes looked at the source of the voice. Now instead of a mountain lion he was seemingly human. He stepped forward in Kai's direction and stared at the sword Kai was holding

The man laughed again " I see, you're trying to be a hero for your friends. Even though you know you don't stand a chance. You were pretty good to have tricked us all but of course you didn't do it alone. I saw your little dragon friend flying around too."

" Gwen?"

" Who knows?" now he cracked a wicked smile " she seemed to be in a hurry to get to the gate though. Too bad she wasn't able to reach it and I didn't forget to take care of the stupid cat either"

" What did you do to them?" Kai was already imagining the worst

" At the moment you don't have time to worry about other people. Enough stalling, I'm going to have fun killing you"

He sprint forward changing into a mountain lion again. Kai moved out of the way but as soon as the lion touched the ground he turned with big speed and pounced again. This time Kai swung his sword and hit one of the front claws before he was able to swerve away.

" You're surprisingly quick. I'm somewhat impressed that you can keep up, but…" his eyes shifted to Kai's bracelet that was giving off a dim red glow " if it weren't for that bracelet you'd be dead by now."

" T-then I guess it's a good thing I have it"

He laughed yet again " Do you really think so? I've seen the powers that those things have but I've also seen the things that happen to those who use them. They use their powers carelessly and that same power ends up destroying them in the end. Not that it matters to me they only give them to half-bloods."

He kept on pacing back and forth in front of Kai as he talked. Then he thought back to what had happened to Lycaon only days before.

"W-why only half-bloods?"

'_This guy sure likes to talk a lot. I guess its okay since it gives me more time'_

" Because half-bloods are… dispensable and soon enough you'll be destroyed by the bracelet too but since I'm such a nice guy I'll try to make your death short and quick"

He jumped again but this time he turned into a large bear. Sharp claws on each paw aiming to kill. He blocked with his sword again but it didn't work well. He could only block one paw and the second one was free to attack. The claws dug into his left side and he was thrown to the ground.

He lost his grip on his sword and it spun on the grass. He tried to reach it but before he could the bear placed his heavy paw over Kai's arm and head.

He lowered his head and Kai caught sight of the bears sharp teeth as he was being crushed.

" Too bad." his voice was a low whisper "you tried to save them and look where its gotten you. After I kill you I'll go after them and kill them too. In the end you weren't able to save anyone"

Kai couldn't breathe he was being crushed by the bear's massive paw. His vision was blurring.

Then some for some strange reason the weight that was crushing him seemed to lessen and then it seemed to have completely disappear.

' _Maybe I'm dead' _he thought while he was still in a daze.

He snapped out of it after he felt the ground under him shake and heard a deafening roar.

" …..st….u…"

'_What is that?'_

" sta….up"

' _Someone's calling'_

" Stand up!"

This time the message came in loud and clear. Kai stood up using his good arm to push himself up off the ground and staggered over to pick up his sword. He saw the bear on the ground with a gigantic gash on his side and a recognizable, but bloody soldier standing near him with a blood stained sword. Everything was back into focus but his left arm was badly hurt and his side was bleeding.

" Tough bastard" mumbled the soldier

" I thought you were dead"

" Don't go killing me off! Just be grateful I saved your sorry butt!"

" Y-yes sir!"

" As long as you understand. Anyway this trash is still alive. What should we do with him? Maybe we should kill him now."

" Ah!"

The soldier jumped " What!"

" I have to go!"

" Wait, go where!"

" Back to the town!"

Kai dashed away " Wait what am I supposed to do with him?"

" W-whatever you want I guess"

He ran back to Pazlo hoping it wasn't too late. Problem was that the magic was wearing off. His eyes were changing color from yellow to blue and streaks of blonde were showing up in his black hair.

" Got to hurry, got to hurry"

Without Gwen or Luna to open the gate the towns people were still trapped. It was a race against time.

**Meanwhile:**

Mamoru and the others were smack in the middle of the fight. Enemy soldiers swarmed around them but they fought them all off and continued forward. Their main target was Ryou, but he was further away taking down all his enemies with his massive axe.

" Mamoru!'' called Motoki " Any sign of the others?"

" I haven't seen any of them!"

It was strange that no one from the town was outside by now. Time was passing quickly and he was starting to feel uneasy.

" Hey, King boy!" someone else shouted

' _King boy? Is he talking to me?'_

A white furred cat landed on his head and shouted in his face

" King boy I'm talking to you!"

"What!"

" I found them!"

He grabbed the cat off the top of his head

" Found who?"

" Your sister and the other annoying girls"

" Are you sure?"

" Of course I'm sure. How many girls do you think would be running around out here!"

" Just take us to them!"

" Stop barking orders at me!"

Even though he shouted back, Artemis still showed them the way. The destination was close but they couldn't let their guard down one bit. Enemies kept coming at them while they moved along.

When the guys appeared in front of the girls they embraced each other.

" Its great to see you're all alright" said Mamoru as he hugged his sister " Did you get here by yourselves?"

" I thought Luna was supposed to be with you"

" Usa- no I mean Kai was with us but he stayed behind to fight some guy and you have to go help him now!"

" I understood half of what you said and it sounds bad so where do we go?"

They headed back to where the last saw Kai and found a bear tied up to a tree and a soldiers sitting on the ground in front of it.

" What are you doing?"

He jumped onto his feet " Y-your Majesty! I was just keeping watch on this prisoner sir!"

" I see…"

The bear was a prisoner?

" Princess! I'm glad you and your friends are all safe"

" Where's Kai?"

" Oh the kid? He ran off not too long ago he was heading the other way. Seemed to be in a big hurry too."

" Did he say where he was going?"

" He said he was heading back to town"

" Back to Pazlo? Why would he go back there?" Wondered Kunzite

" Perhaps something went wrong with the others." suggested Zoisite " That would explain why haven't seen any signs of Lester or the others."

" What should we do King Boy?" asked Artemis " If something _did_ go wrong then the situation is really bad"

He thought for just a moment " I suppose I'll have to go and see for myself. I'll go get the people out before the bomb goes off."

" Let us go with you then" said Kunzite

" No, you stay here and look after the girls. I'll be back after everyone is free."

" Be careful" the girls shouted to him

She stuck her head around the corner searching for potential danger. By now she was back to normal with her long sleeved shirt, shorts and cat ear hat. She held her left side where the claws had dug in. The cuts weren't too deep but her arm was still hard to move.

By that time the inside of the wall was completely deserted but the noise from outside still shook the walls and table.

'_Where could Gwen and Luna be?'_

She didn't have to look for long. While walking to the gate, Usagi found Gwen unconscious on the floor. She was still breathing and only had a few cuts.

'_One down one to go. Luna can't be too far.'_

Right she was. Luna was trapped in a storage closet in that same hall. She had be calling and scratching on the door all the time she was stuck in there. Usagi heard the scratching on the door and opened it.

" Luna! You're alive!"

Luna jumped on her right shoulder " Usagi! What are you doing here? I thought you were outside with the other girls."

" I was but I came back to find you."

" What happened to your arm?"

" Oh, j-just al little bruised."

"It looks like more than bruise though. Roll up your sleeve so I can get a better look."

" Later maybe. Right now we have to let the others out."

" But -"

"Let's go"

She scooped up Gwen in her arm and ran for the gate. Strangely enough the only thing they had to do to open it was lower the door by turning the handle.

" This is it?"

" I think so."

" I was expecting something more complex."

" Just open it"

" R-right,"

She put Gwen down and turned the handle. The door slowly lowered to show Lester waiting impatiently in front of it. It looked like everyone was already gathered at the door.

" You're late!"

" I'm sorry. We ran into some trouble." explained Luna

"No matter, as long as you still got here on time… Hmmmm? Who are you?" He asked Usagi

" M-me?"

" Introductions can wait for later Lester. We should get outside."

" Right let's get a move on everyone!" He shouted to the crowd

Luna jumped off Usagi's shoulder and next to Lester.

" I'll stay here and make sure everyone gets out okay" Usagi walked up to Lester and held out Gwen " Can you take her with you?"

Lester nodded and took the small dragon into his arms.

" One more thing" Luna turned to talk to Usagi " How long has it been since the magic wore off?"

"Hmmm… I think around 10 or 15 minutes. Why?"

"Okay, you have a little under an hour to get out of here and get somewhere safe."

" Wait what?"

" Just trust me. After that time your not going to want to be anywhere near the fight"

Crowds of people shuffled through. Usagi looked back and saw all sorts of humans and creatures talking and walking together. It seemed a little strange to her.

It took around 20 minutes for everyone to get out. Just to be safe Usagi stepped inside and looked around for anyone who might still be there. After 10 minutes she decided to get outside. She ran through the halls again keeping in mind what Luna had told her. Her own footsteps echoed rhythmically through the empty passage. Then another sound of footsteps joined her own.

Her ears shifted under her hat as she listened to the footfall. They were coming closer. She sniffed the air and recognized a scent.

It was Mamoru's scent. She marched forward and called out to him.

" Mamo-chan!"

Her call reached him and he knew only one person would call him that name.

" Usagi!" he yelled back

" What are you doing here? I thought you were outside fighting."

" I could ask you the same thing. I ran over here to make sure everything was alright. I met Lester outside and he said you were still in here so I came to get you."

" I was just on my way outside too."

" What happened to your arm and… are you bleeding?" After a closer look at the small blonde he noticed

" Heh, just a little. Anyway I think it would be better to talk outside."

" I agree. Let's go"

They continued side by side. They could already see the light coming from the exit. Usagi took three steps outside when she was suddenly pulled back by the back of her shirt by Mamoru . Quick enough to avoid the giant axe that would have cut her in half.

Mamoru kept her from falling and they both looked up and saw Ryou's enraged face looking down on them.

" Well if it isn't the king and…" He cracked an evil smile " the princess. To think you would actually come to me here. It looks like Haden failed to get you but if I take you to the boss I'll be sure to get a promotion. First things first I have to get rid of the nuisances."

By nuisances he meant Mamoru. He raised his axe again for another attack.

" Not good! Not good! Run inside! Run inside!" Usagi ran inside with Mamoru close behind.

The axe crashed down again barley missing them.

Ryou swung his axe wildly and with great force. A force big enough to actually break parts of the magic wall.

The pair ran into town while dodging flying pieces of the wall. Ryou was still going crazy destroying everything.

They hid behind one of the houses

" Not go, not good. On one side we have an evil guy with a giant axe and on the other side we have a bomb just waiting to blow up. What do we do?"

" Alright calm down. Let's think. There's no way the two of us can handle that guy without a plan."

" So you have a plan?"

" Not yet but just give me a minute."

" I don't think we have a minute. He's getting closer"

" Do still have the spell book?"

" Yes, I have it in my bag" she took out the book and showed it to him

" Okay, do you remember when we fought Lycaon and he used those chains to trap us?"

" Yeah… You want me to find that spell in the book and use it to stop him"

" Exactly! You do that and I'll draw his attention away from you."

" Right! Wait What!"

But he was already running to Ryou.

She took a deep breath " Okay calm down. I got to find the spell." she frantically turned the pages of the book searching for the spell.

Meanwhile Mamoru confronted Ryou.

" Do you want to die that badly boy? Or do you really think you can actually beat me?"

" Well I'm not ready to die just yet so I'll just have to beat you"

Ryou found the thought of him losing to a small human amusing and impossible so he just laughed.

Mamoru drew his sword once again while Ryou lifted his axe. They both clashed and the force sent pieces of rocks flying in all direction. Mamoru's feet dug into the gorund while he tried to counter the axe.

Usagi was startled by the sounds of the battle and looked even faster through the book.

" Come on, chains, ropes, anything...Found one!" She came out from behind the house and shouted " I found one!"

" Then use it!" he shouted back while he was still holding off the axe

" Right. Wait what language is this?" It was a spell where you needed to read something out loud. It was written in their language but they weren't actually words she knew.

" How do you read this!"

" Any time now!" Ryou was getting ready to strike again.

" Here goes!" she just gave it a shot "_Religatio series_!"

A pair of magic circles appeared at Ryou's feet. Mamoru went to Usagi's side as the huge glowing chains shot out of the circles and trapped Ryou's legs. The huge man fell down onto his knees and dropped his axe. He fought to reach it but the chains weren't giving an inch.

" When I get free I'm going to kill both of you!" he threatened but two more magic circles appeared and chained his hands to the ground.

As he collapsed something fell out of his armor. Mamoru picked up the square box. When he turned it over and saw some kind of switch on the other side.

" What is it?"

" Its some kind of button"

They stared at it the red button.

" Should we press it?"

" I don't think so"

" Don't Touch that!"

Ryou's Loud voice scared them and Mamoru lost his grip on the box. It dropped to the ground and the button was pressed. It started beeping repeatedly.

" You fools! What have you done!" Ryou only managed to turn his head to watch the box fall.

"What!"

" You just triggered the bomb early!"

" What!" they shouted in unison

The ground started rumbling.

"We have to get out of here!"

The pair sprinted to the exit.

" Wait! Aren't you going to untie me!"

They looked at each other and shrugged " See ya!"

"Damn you!" he shouted after them.

They ignored him and just kept going. There was ruble every where so it made it harder to run. At some point Usagi tripped on some rocks and had a stupendous fall.

Not wanting to stop Mamoru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

" Wha-wha-what are you doing?" her face turned red as she flailed around

" Stop moving! We have to get out of here and you tripping over everything is not going to help!"

" Hey! I take offence to that"

**Meanwhile:**

The fight was still going on, oblivious to what was going to happen. The generals were doing their thing protecting the loves of their lives. Motoki seemed to be enjoying the fights and the girls were chilling with the cats and a still unconscious Gwen.

Without their leader, Ryou's soldiers seemed to have lost heart. They didn't put up much of a fight anymore. Lester had joined the fight as well.

" Hey Jade any sign of the king?" asked Nephrite

" Nope, but he should be here soon."

" I hope you're right"

Their fights were all interrupted when the ground started trembling. They all fell over and saw the town suddenly burst into flames.

Artemis stood on Makoto's head and watched "That cannot be good."

**To Be Continued…**

**I Finally have time to write again! Yay! Please review J**


End file.
